A Mate's Rebirth
by sonicshadowlover13
Summary: *Sequel of Mate of Pennywise* After 27 years, Pennywise and Belle are awaken. Derry still looks the same, but things will be difficult when the Losers Club return home to finish off IT to save Belle. Things get complicated when Belle's pregnancy is going through stages while Pennywise had dark plans for the Losers. And secrets must be revealed... Witness the end of IT.
1. Chapter 1

***Chapter 1: Another World...***

* * *

_She was only 14 years old when she killed her father. He was molesting her. That man deserves death. When Belle killed him, it was self defense. Her little brother, Jacob, saw the whole thing with his own eyes. Belle stabbed him with the pocket knife when she was about to head out of the house. Her father tried to touch her in certain places where they should not be touched. When their mother came home, police arrived and told her what Belle told them. Her mother was furious by this. Not because of her daughter killed her husband, because of her husband is touching Belle. The girl had to do it for her and her family. Enough is enough. Belle was free from her molesting father. No more secrets to keep.  
Things have gotten better for Belle. Even after two years, her mother is married to a wonderful man. Jacob and Belle were happy with their step-father. After time has passed, Belle wanted a life of her own before she turned 19. She had heard of a town called Derry and decide to move there. It was hard for her family to see her go, but they support her all the way. Belle promised that she will visit them and call them.  
Belle left her hometown and arrived in Derry hours later. When she found a house that is empty and on sale, she bought it and fix it up. Not only she moved to a new house, she already made some friends. That was the day she met the Denbrough boys. And that was how she got a job of babysitting children in Derry after she applied to work at the library. Belle is very close to the Denbrough family since she babysits the boys most of the time, and Georgie loves her. He sees her as a guardian angel. The Guardian of Children in Derry.  
But, after she turned 21, things have changed. The day she saved Georgie from the child eating clown. She is now a mate of IT. To protect Georgie and the Losers Club as a monster. But then, the impossible happened between Pennywise and Belle. They fell in love and expect a child. Belle is now in hibernation with IT after the cult took her hostage. But, her unborn won't be born while sleeping for 27 years. The only cult member survived from Belle's attack is Rowen. The blonde woman tries her hardest to get Belle back to the way she was before, but Belle's love for Pennywise was too strong. Rowen will keep trying for Maturin. Things will get worse for Belle... _

_The Losers Club did the Blood Oath, promising each other that if IT comes back to Derry, they will come back too. They try to get Belle back too. Time passes and they go separate ways. Only two members remain in Derry. Mike Hanlon and Georgie Denbrough. They both will keep an eye on the town and be on a lookout for missing children after years have passed. Anything to know that IT and Belle have returned from their long slumber._

* * *

**_*1989*_**

_Georgie held Belle's hand as they all walk down the street. Pennywise was retreated to hibernation after the kids were fighting him as Belle watched helplessly. But, she will have to wait 27 years to see her mate again. Right now, she has the Losers Club to look after now._

_"We had to, Belle." Mike spoke, looking at her._

_"You're free from IT. I don't know how long, but...you're back." Stan said. Belle turned to the kids. They are dirty after the fight. How could they explain this to their families? Belle sighed as she felt her eyes started to form tears._

_"I'm sorry." She said, pulling her hand away from Georgie's. "I know you guys came to save Bev and Georgie, but...you all could've been killed by Pennywise. You all got guts to fight him off. I should go to hibernation with him. But I can't." She touches her stomach. "I have a baby coming. I hope you all understand." She turned away as more tears fall from her eyes. "I love you." She walks away from them. Georgie wanted to follow her, but Bill held him back._

_"She'll never get over it, will she?" Ben asked in worry._

_"Belle loves Pennywise more than us." Eddie said with a frown. "And she is pregnant." Bill watched Belle walk down the street alone. He knows she is heartbroken by this, but Pennywise is an evil being that eats children. _

**_XX_**

_Her hand touches the carvings on the Kissing Bridge. The initials of Pennywise and Belle. They both carve their initials on the bridge months back. She smiled a little at the memory.  
Pennywise got a sharp knife to carve his letter on, and then Belle did the same with hers. They both stared at it with smiles. Their love will last forever.  
_

**_P + B_**

_Belle then carves a heart around the initials with her pocket knife. She dried her eyes before standing up. She looked at the carving one last time before leaving the Kissing Bridge. Pennywise will come back in 27 years._

* * *

**_*Mid-World*_**

_Belle gasped and sat up. She looks around to see she is in a very different place. Pennywise was nowhere to be found. But, did he say that during hibernation was dreamless? Belle couldn't be dreaming, could she? She got up and see that she is surrounded by a field of red roses. But ahead of her, there is a tall tower. Very tall and dark. This is no Emerald City. The crows fly above her in the cloudy sky. Where exactly is this? It didn't feel like Maine._

_"What is this place?" She wondered. She could see bright beams around the tower. She looks behind her to see a forest that is far away from the rose fields. There is no one in sight. Is she the only one here? Then, she hears a child's voice behind her. Belle turned around and see a little girl, around the age of 8, with red hair and gold eyes. She is wearing a white dress with red trim._

_"That's the Dark Tower, mommy." The girl spoke, holding the wildflowers. "I brought you here." Belle blinked at her. Did the girl just call her "mommy"? She couldn't be...could she? Belle walked over to the girl cautiously. "I couldn't bring daddy." The girl said. "I don't want to be alone around here."_

_"...Who...are you?" Belle asked. She had to be sure. The girl looked up at her. Her eyes glow a bit._

_"I'm your daughter, mommy." She said. "I'm inside of you." Belle covered her mouth with one hand. So, it's true. This child is hers. And she does has Pennywise's hair color and eye color. The hair is flowing behind her, like it's floating. Belle felt like crying. She is meeting her daughter before her birth. _

_"Oh my god..." She whispered. "You're so...beautiful..." The little girl smiled, slightly blushing. "How are you here? You weren't born. Are you a spirit?" The girl nodded. "How did you bring me here? I was hibernating with your father." Belle wondered. The child fiddled with the flowers she held._

_"I use my Shine to bring you here." She replied. "I couldn't get a hold of daddy. His mind was blocked."_ _Belle turned back to see the Dark Tower. "That tower was guarded by guardians, mommy. We're in Mid-World." The girl spoke, as if she was reading Belle's mind. No surprise there. "The tower must stay up so the world will be protected."_

_"From what?"_

_"...Evil." The girl replied. Belle is all confused. How does her child know about this? What is Mid-World? And what kind of evil is the girl talking about? Demons? Because she's a demon herself, isn't she? Pennywise is a shapeshifting demon, and Belle is a demon herself. Does Pennywise know about the Dark Tower and Mid-World? The girl would answer her mother's questions, but now is not the time. Right now, she wants to see her mother and spend some time with as long as she could._ _Belle kneeled down to get to her daughter's level. She touches her red hair. She felt so real. _

_"I wish your father were here to see you. He will adore you." Belle said. The girl smiled. She got the bright blue flower out and place it in her mother's hair. "Such a wildflower. Hey, that could be your nickname." The girl giggled. "But, you do need a real name." Belle said. "Now let's see... I think I wanna call you..." She paused, trying to think of a good name for her daughter in case she dreams about her again. Then, a name popped up. Belle smiled and look at her daughter. "Nadia."_

_"...Nadia?"_

_"Yes. I think the name suits you." Belle said. "You like it?" The girl nodded eagerly. Belle laughed. But, the ground started to shake. Nadia frowned at this. "What's happening?" Belle asked in alarm._

_"...I have to go now." Nadia said. She backed away from her mother._

_"What?"_

_"Remember me, mommy. Let me be born before you go back to sleep." Nadia turned away and run off through the rose fields. Belle calls out for her, running after her but a bright light appeared before her eyes. Belle shields her eyes, groaning in protest._

_"Nadia!" She called. But it was too late. Belle disappeared in the light. Nadia looks up at the sky and see the turtle materializing by the Dark Tower. She hid under the roses from it. She is afraid of Maturin ever since she appeared in this realm.  
Maturin closes his eyes as he smells Belle's scent. She's been here to see her child. Soon, Belle will learn the truth.  
_

**_"Her awake with Pennywise is close. One of those days, she will learn the truth. And the Losers Club will return..."_** _He spoke, shutting his eyes. Nadia hears him in wonder, but didn't come out of hiding. After the turtle disappears, she stood up, feeling the wind hitting her. Maturin wanted to protect Nadia and Belle from Pennywise. The girl will get her father to come here someday. The turtle will be proved wrong._


	2. Chapter 2

***Chapter 2: Georgie***

* * *

***2016***

34 year old Georgie was sitting on his porch, enjoying the silence around the neighborhood. He is married to a kind woman named Valerie, and have a daughter named Georgia. They are both happiness to Georgie. Valerie always listens to him, takes care of him and help him since he only has one arm. She asks about his lost arm one time when they first met, and he told her it was an animal that chomp it off him. Valerie wouldn't believe a story when he spoke to a clown in the sewer drain and his arm was chomped off.  
But, he wouldn't leave out Belle. He told her that she did safe him from an "animal" and took him to the hospital. Georgie was sad when Belle was gone for many years now. Lots of people in Derry that knew her made a grave, believing her dead. Him, his brother, and the others visit her grave. They were praying for her return. But, the kids have moved on to their lives. Bill moved away from Derry to start his life anew and married to a actress and he's a horror writer. He still hears from Bill once in a while.

"George?" Valerie called from the house. She came out and look at her husband. "Lunch is ready."

"Oh. Okay." Georgie replied, getting up. He joined his wife back in the house to have lunch with her.  
Inside the kitchen, their 9 year old daughter eating her grilled cheese sandwich. Georgie sat next to her with a smile. Georgia has brown eyes and brown hair like her father. She is wearing a red top with white long sleeves, gray leggings, and black converse.

"Everything okay, honey?" Valerie asked, giving Georgie a plate as she sat by him. Valerie has dark blonde hair, gray-blue eyes. The eye color is so hypnotizing to Georgie when he first saw them. She is a high school librarian for 4 years. Not only she is a kind librarian, she is very strict to those who love to make noise to disturb those who want to study quietly. Valerie knows how to shut the rude teens up by giving them a warning sneer. That is what Georgie loves about her. A strong, strict, yet a loving woman.

"Yeah. Fine. Just...thinking." Georgie said. "I just talked to my brother. Just to see how he's doing."

"Oh." Valerie said with a nod. Georgia looked up at her parents, swallowing her sandwich.

"When are we gonna see Uncle Bill and Aunt Audra?" She asked. Georgie gave her a smile. Once in a while, he and his family take a trip to visit Bill and Audra if they are free from their jobs. Especially around Christmas. Georgia loves her uncle and aunt very much, and love hearing Bill's stories and poems he writes.

"Maybe this holiday season. I told your uncle you said hello." Georgie told his daughter. Georgia smiled. She asked about the Derry Canal Days Festival. She wanted to go this year. Georgie looked at his wife who nodded at him, telling him that they should go one of those days. Of course, he didn't want to disappoint his daughter or wife. He's just worried to see a familiar monster around festivals. He isn't sure if IT has awaken this time of year. It's still summer. Going to a festival for one day wouldn't hurt. Georgie will keep an eye out for a friend who also stayed in Derry.

_**XX**_

Georgie sat back outside the porch after he ate. Valerie came out to see him sitting alone. She sat next to him and held his hand with a smile. Georgie turned to her with a loving smile.

"Anything on your mind, hon?" Valerie asked. "You've been sitting out here all day. Is there something wrong?"

"No. Just perfectly fine." Georgie said. "Just happy to be here." Valerie giggled as she strokes his thick brown hair. Georgie gave her a kiss on the lips. Valerie rests her head on his shoulder. Georgie then wrapped his arm around her. Georgia came out of the front door to grab her bike from the front lawn. "Where you off to?" Georgie asked.

"I'm going to Laurie Anne's. Can I?" Georgia said.

"Sure. Just don't talk to strangers and I will come by when it's time to come home." Georgie said as his daughter. Georgia nodded and rode off down the street to go to her friend's house which is only a block away from the house. Valerie got up to get the dishes done, leaving her husband on the porch. Georgie nodded and turn back to the front lawn and the houses across from him.  
So far, nothing has happened. Mike hasn't heard anything. If anything happens, Mike will let Georgie know first before calling the others. Maybe it's too early for IT to come back with Belle. They have been playing the waiting game.

* * *

Mike was putting books away on the shelves and hear a voice behind him. The library is peace to him. He remembered when Belle used to work here years ago. But she is gone. For 27 years. The library isn't just the same without her. Mike turned around to see Georgie approach him. Georgie visits Mike every week in the library or he invites him to dinner once in a while. Mike had a rough life living in Derry since everyone else moved away from this cursed town. He is only the black man in Derry. Mike wanted to move away to have a life, but he couldn't. He had to stay in Derry and help Georgie to keep an eye out.

"You talked to Bill?" Mike asked.

"Yeah. He's been doing great." Georgie said as they walk back to the tables. They sat across from each other. "But, he sounds like he forgot."

"Forgot what?"

"Like he forgot that I live here. Did he...forget about IT? And Belle?" Georgie asked with worry. "What if the others forgot about them? And the town?"

"It's been years, George." Mike told him. "27 years already. I've counted. IT might be around anytime. And Belle too. But, nothing yet. No kids have gone missing." Georgie nodded. Nobody has been killed or missing just yet. But they still have to keep their guard up. "You heard about the carnival?" Mike asked.

"Yep. My daughter wanted to go. I couldn't say no." Georgie said. "She's only 9 and I gotta let her have fun. But, I'm just afraid that it will also be a place where a clown could hide."

"Get your mind off of IT." Mike said, patting Georgie's hand. "Just trust me on this. I will let you know if anything happens around here. I will call you. Just go out and spend time with your family." Georgie looked at him in silent. Mike is right. Georgie worries too much. He needs to relax. The carnival with a family will make him feel alive and better. Anything to see Georgia's smile and hear her laughter.  
What could happen? Things have been quiet around Derry. No way that IT could return this early in the summer. Right?

* * *

**_*September 1988*_**

_Belle is riding a bike down the street with Bill, Georgie, Richie, and Stan. She is borrowing a bike from Kyle for a while to spend time with the Denbrough boys and their friends since she is off work for the day. Besides, she just turned 21 a week ago. Her birthday was on Sept. 11th._

_"Come on, Belle! Sing it!" Georgie said, riding beside his older brother. "We'll sing it with you!"_

_"No. I don't think I can." Belle said with a smile. "I'm riding a bike. So, I can't sing at the same time."_

_"Belle, please?" Georgie pleaded, giving her puppy eyes. _

_"What song are you talking about again?" Richie asked. Belle sighed in defeat. She cleared her throat a bit. Georgie smiled in victory. Belle had to sing the first half of the song. _

_"Turn around,_  
_Look at what you see._  
_In her face,_  
_The mirror of your dreams."_

_Richie rolled his eyes as he is hearing it. He knew the song. He thinks it's annoying from a movie. Bill, Georgie, and Stan joined Belle as they ride through the neighborhood. Some people are out front of their houses hearing them._

_"Make believe I'm everywhere,_  
_Given in the light,_  
_Written on the pages,_  
_Is the answer to a never ending story._  
_Ahahah ahahah ahahah…"_

_"People think we're idiots." Richie said to himself. Belle smiles as she and the boys sing along with her. The wind is in her hair._

_"Reach the stars,_  
_Fly a fantasy._  
_Dream a dream,_  
_And what you see will be.  
__Rhymes that keep their secrets,_  
_Will unfold behind the clouds,_  
_And there upon a rainbow._  
_Is the answer to a never ending story._  
_Ahahah ahahah ahahah…"_

_"Richie, come on." Stan said, turning back to him. "You finish."_

_"No." Richie said, shaking his head._

_"Come on." Bill said with a smirk. "You know you want to." They stop by the house. Richie sighed a bit and sang the last note of the song. _

_"Story._  
_Ahahah ahahah ahahah…"_

_"Nice." Belle said with a nod. "Not so hard, isn't it?" Richie grumbled a bit. He turned to see Eddie coming out of his house. Richie blushed a bit. He hoped that Eddie didn't hear him sing like that. Georgie giggled at Richie's expression._

_"Wasn't that from Neverending Story?" Eddie asked his friends. "And yes, Richie, I heard you. You need to take some lessons."_

_"Shut up, Eddie. They made me do it." Richie said. Belle shook her head at them with a smile. _

_"We're going to get some ice cream. Wanna come?" Stan asked._

_"Sure. Let me get my bike." Eddie turned away to get his bike. Belle looks up at the clear blue sky. No clouds. Just a bright sun. As soon as Eddie got on his bike, they all ride down the street to get to town for some ice cream. Belle is in front of the boys to lead the way and be on a lookout. Anything to keep them safe. Or being bullied by Henry and his friends. Belle will always be there.  
Above the neighborhood, there is a red balloon floating. As if it was watching over the town, or the children of Derry. In a month, IT will be awaken.  
_


	3. Chapter 3

***Chapter 3: Awakening***

* * *

**_*1988*_**

_Robert Gray was standing across from the church, watching the humans walk out of the doors. What they don't know is that their God is a turtle. That old, stupid turtle. The disguised entity narrowed his eyes when he sees a woman who saved Georgie's life two days ago. Belle is talking to the priest who brought up about her brave actions. That made Robert angry. How could he let that woman stop him from the sewer drain that day? She kicked him in a face.  
Since that day, Robert couldn't stop thinking about her. IT wanted revenge. Belle walked down the steps and get to her car. Robert left the spot to return to his well house. _

**_XX_**

_Pennywise stares up at his tower of junk and the lost toys of his victims. Some of the children are floating around the tower. The sunlight hits the tower. He still can't stop thinking about Belle's voice, her appearance. The clown yelled and threw the chair side. The chair broke after it hit the wall. Pennywise walked inside his circus wagon and look at himself in a broken mirror. _

_"That human female!" He growled. "She will face her fate. She saved the meal. That boy would've been in my grasp by then." Pennywise picked up the paper boat with a angry look in his eyes. "Belle Whitehurst will meet Pennywise. Yes, she will." He said. Yesterday he had been watching her every move in Derry. He's been studying her. He learned that she is the loveliest woman in town. Men wanted her. But, she turned them down. What made Pennywise angry is the nickname the head librarian call her. The guardian of all children. That will not do. But why is Pennywise haunted? He dreamt of her last night.  
Belle was surrounded by red balloons, wearing a red dress. She is staring at him with a death glare. Her dark brown hair floats behind her. She did nothing but stare at him down with her emerald eyes. The clown woke up angrily. He believed that she will be his problem if he didn't do something sooner. Unless the turtle is taunting him, telling him that she will stop him at any cost._

_'Then tell me, Maturin. Why I see her standing there?' Pennywise thought. 'I feel her, I see her. The sun caught in her brunette hair is blazing out...' He stopped as he sensed someone in his street. It's her. Belle is approaching his property. _

_"Well...seems like we are going to meet in person. Time to bring her in..." Pennywise said with a evil smirk. He left his sewer lair to get up in the house to set a trap for the so-called guardian._

* * *

"Belle..." A voice spoke softly. "Belle...wake up. Wake up. Wake up." A gloved hand touches the forehead of a sleeping woman. Her dark hair pooled around her. She still looks the same. Pale and beautiful. Belle will always stay that way. "Rise and shine, my Beauty." A same voice said with a slight giggle. Belle woke up with a gasp of breath. Her vision is blurry for a moment. She rubbed her eyes and blink at someone who is speaking to her. A familiar face. Pennywise stares down at her with a smile. "Good morning." He said with a toothy grin. Belle form a smile and sat up to hug her clown lover.

"Pennywise..." She sighed. She is nuzzling her face against his ruffled collar. Pennywise embraced her, petting her hair with one hand. "Oh, Penny...I've missed you so much."

"Me too, my dear. Me too. For 27 years...I've been waiting for us to come back." Pennywise said. Belle opened her eyes and pull away from him. She looked around the room. They are in the Neibolt house. Not in the sewer lair. Pennywise must've brought her up in the room after he awakens. It's been 27 years. Belle groaned a little, holding her head.

"To me, it felt like...I was in a long dream and didn't realize it's been so many years." Belle said. But she remembered the dream she had. Her daughter. She touches her stomach and see she isn't any different. But, she is still pregnant. Pennywise noticed this and touch her stomach.

"I don't blame you for hibernating with me." He said with a frown. "The cult tried to keep you away from me." Belle looked up at him. So he did hear her after she falls. "I may be asleep, but I could always hear what was around me. When I hear your voice. I thought I was just hearing this. But then...I dreamt of you. For a first time. I dream." The clown cups Belle's face. "I missed you."

"Penny...I had to get away from them. I killed most of the cult myself, but...one survived. The woman I saw in my dreams." Belle said, touching Pennywise's face. "I promised that if she ever tries to get anywhere near me again, I will kill her." The clown smirked.

"...Feisty." He chuckled. Belle touches her stomach again, giving him a smile.

"And I dreamt about our little girl. I saw her." She told him. Pennywise tilts his head at her. "It's a girl, Penny. I named her Nadia. Oh, Penny. She is so beautiful. She has your hair color, and your eye color. She tried to contact you, but she couldn't. She only had me." Belle said. "She brought me into a place called Mid-World. And there was the Dark Tower. That's what she told me." Pennywise stared at his mate in silent. The Dark Tower. He knows that place all too well, and the Mid-World. Why is his unborn daughter there? Of all places, why there? Belle noticed his silence and expression. "Penny? Are you okay?"

"Why...is she...there? Did the turtle bring her soul?" Pennywise growled to himself. "Maturin isn't giving up, isn't he?" He felt Belle's hand on his shoulder.

"Why would you think that?"

"...He's one of the guardians of the Dark Tower." Pennywise said with a sneer. Belle could tell that Pennywise must've had a history of the Dark Tower or Mid-World. Not the best time to ask him about his history. Right now, he must know that his daughter has the ability to bring her parents to dreams if she wishes. She could be having other abilities too. "So...her name is Nadia?" Pennywise asked. Belle nodded, smiling at him. The clown smiled a bit. "You pick a beautiful name. Fit for a princess." Belle giggled.

"She loves wildflowers. You will love her, Pennywise." She said. Pennywise could sense her excitement. He touches her stomach to sense a heartbeat of the unborn child. His eyes glow gold. His hunger grows. He could sense power inside the unborn. It made him drool a bit. He snapped out of his trance when Belle started to stand, gaining her balance. "Oh my...my legs. Forgot about the gravity."

"You will get used it." Pennywise said, holding her up.

"Oh. After Nadia is born, she...won't be able to grow. She will be in our next 27 year hibernation." Belle said with a frown. "I really want us to be there for her and raise her. I want to feed her, dress her, play with her, everything a parent could do." Pennywise kisses her forehead to comfort her.

"Don't worry about that, my Beauty. Since our little one hasn't grown inside you, she will be born in a few months. I will think of something." He said with a small smile. "Anything for you, and for our little princess."

"...Okay. I trust you." Belle said. They kissed. Pennywise purrs a bit. How he missed her lips on his. After they pulled away, Belle looks out the window. The Neibolt Street looks the same, but the town is different. "I wonder how different Derry is."

"Different indeed. There is a festival happening. Derry Canal Days Festival." Pennywise said. "And fresh meat to feast. And since the festival is happening, that means children will come out and play!" He clapped his hands excitedly. Belle rolled her eyes a little. "Now I am starving. After a long slumber, we shall eat!" Belle nodded. But she suddenly remembered the Losers Club. Are they still living in this town?

"I feel guilty." Belle spoke. "I didn't say goodbye to them." Pennywise frowned a bit when she brought up the brats who beat him up in his lair 27 years ago. They tried to kill him to get Belle back and stop him from eating too many children. Belle turns back to Pennywise. "I would use the Shine but...I think it's best if I shouldn't. They must've moved on. Like move away from this town. To have their own lives, to be safe, have families." She touches his face, making him purr a bit. "I have a life. With you."

"They must have." Pennywise spoke. He kisses her hands, holding them. "If they ever did move away, that is a wise decision they make. Now, are you ready to eat? Our little one must be hungry for...blood." Belle touches her stomach that growled a bit. She must eat and her child must eat too. Nadia can't starve.  
Before they could leave, Pennywise stares at her old clothes. She needs new, fresh clothes to wear nowadays. Even the blue coat had to go.

"What's wrong?" Belle asked, noticing him staring.

"Nothing wrong. Yet, you need new clothes." The clown replied, tapping his chin, thinking. Belle looked down at herself. Her outfit is pretty worn out after all these years. Her blue coat is losing color.

"Oh, it's my favorite too." She said with a sad sigh. The clown smiled at her as an idea popped in his head.

"I've got a perfect color for you!" Pennywise moves his hands and a red jacket appeared in his left hand. Similar to the one she is wearing. "Voila!" The woman blinked at the sight of the jacket. It looks like it's made of leather.

"Oh wow. It's...lovely." Belle said. She is taking off her blue coat, but she felt her clothes are changing as well. She looks down to see she is wearing a white top with gray stripes, blue jeans with brown boots. The clown giggled at her surprise reaction.

"_Much_ better!" Pennywise chirped. Belle looks up at him in silent. Pennywise helps her put on the new red coat. "There you are. Red is your color." Pennywise told her. Belle smiles as she feels the coat on her. She looks much better now. The clothes are comfortable. Belle looked at herself in the mirror. Red does suit her. Pennywise kisses the side of her head, smiling at her in the reflection. "Now, let us go into town. We have so much to do." He said. He took Belle by the hand.

As soon as they walk out of the Neibolt house, the sun shines so bright. Belle shields her eyes with one hand, and smell the fresh air. The birds are singing in the trees. Belle looks around the front lawn of the house. Nothing has changed around the house. Pennywise held her hand in a gentle grip, looking at her. His mate will be surprised when they stroll around town and maybe they could go to the festival to have fun. Nothing could come between them again.

* * *

Rowen, the woman from the cult who survived Belle's power 27 years ago, held her head with a wince. She senses their return. Pennywise and Belle have awakened. She brushed her bangs away from her face and look out the window. It is time.

"Maturin, I will not fail you." Rowen said. "This time, it's personal." She got out of bed and grab her clothes to wear. The festival is happening in Derry, and it is a place for a clown to hide easily. Rowen will have to keep her distance away from Pennywise and Bell if she ever sees them. Pennywise will smell Rowen. She will have to be very careful. When the kids go "missing", Mike and Georgie will know. But, they will not be alone.


	4. Chapter 4

***Chapter 4: Home at Last***

* * *

After a feast of eating two males in the Barrens, they arrived at the Quarry to look at the view. Pennywise held her hand as they look at the lake. Belle smiled at the sight. The morning sun hits them. How she missed the warm feeling. She thought she will never see the light of day after being in the dark, sleeping for so long.

"So, what year is this?" Belle asked.

"It is 2016." Pennywise replied. "A middle of it."

"Wow. I still can't believe I slept through 27 years." Belle said. Pennywise giggled.

"I always keep on track." He told her. "I've written the years on my wall." Belle looked at him. She had no idea what he is talking about. Pennywise realized her expression. "Oh. I never showed you my years, did I?"

"No."

"Oh. How thoughtless of me." Pennywise smiled. "I'll show you. But...we don't have to teleport. We will...float there." Belle blinked at him. Float? "Let us see our town, my queen." Pennywise got his balloons in his hands. He held Belle's hand, guiding her to the cliff. "I've got you."

"Penny...I don't think-"

"Just hang on to me." Pennywise said. His feet is above the cliff. Belle is afraid. She looks down to see a drop. "Don't look down." Pennywise said with a smile. "I will never drop you." Belle took a deep breath, gripping on Pennywise's hand. She came over to his body and felt him lifting her up, holding her in place against his side. Belle wrapped her arms around his neck. She remembered when they float down the well 27 years ago after she agreed to drink his blood to become immortal like him. "Hold on tightly." Pennywise whispered to her.

"I'm not gonna like this." Belle says to herself. The two floated away from the cliff and float over the Quarry. Belle closes her eyes, holding onto her mate.

_**XX**_

"Open your eyes, my Beauty. Look." She heard Pennywise say. Belle open one eye, then the other as she let out a gasp. They are floating towards their town. Derry still looks so peaceful. Belle form a smile of awe. It's how she remembered it.

"It looks so beautiful from up here." Belle said. She turned to her right to see the Paul Bunyan statue.

"There is plenty to see." Pennywise said. Belle gasped as more red balloons appeared beside her. She grabbed the strings of them. Pennywise's arm is slowly releasing Belle. "Float with me, my queen. Don't be afraid of heights. Spread your wings..."

"Pennywise..." Belle slowly said as she felt herself floating along, holding his hand. "Whoa."

"This is our town, Belle. You do what you wish as always. We do what we want." Pennywise told her. Belle releases his hand. She looks around her home with a grin. If only she had done this before. "Heading down." She heard the clown spoke. She looked over at him to see him going lower. She follows him.

They land in the alley between the buildings with trash laying around. Pennywise lead his mate around the building and shows her the years he's been around. Belle stared at the wall. They are written in red. In blood. Dried up, old blood. Belle found the first year he woke up in. 1600. The year when Pennywise ate the baby. Belle shuddered at the memory she forced to watch.  
Pennywise went over to the empty space on the wall and wrote on it with blood. His blood for now. Belle could see him writing the current year they are in.

"Home at last." He muttered. "With my mate."

"What?" Belle asked, not hearing him.

"We awoke together. I'm no longer alone." Pennywise told her. "And you are no longer alone." Belle walked up to him and took his hand. She smiled at him.

"We will be together always, Pennywise." She said. "We are strong together. And Nadia will be strong." She touches her stomach with her free hand. "As a new mother, I do anything to protect my little girl." Pennywise smiled a little. Belle was always motherly to children when she babysits them, and now she is becoming a mother herself.  
They both hear a noise coming from across the street. They peek over to see a woman with long curly blonde hair, yelling at a man who accidently bumped into her. She walked into the pharmacy. Keene's Pharmacy.

"Oohhh. Recognize her?" Pennywise snickered.

"That wasn't Greta. Was it?" Belle asked. "She's still a little bitch. Doesn't she remember the fear I turn into years ago? The witch from the story."

"She must've forgot. Hahahaha. That was so priceless." Pennywise laughed as he remembered that day when Belle turns into a blind witch to scare Greta so bad. "Why not go again?" Pennywise asked. Belle form a smirk. The fun is about to begin already.

* * *

Greta is chewing gum behind the counter, reading a magazine while her father is slowly collecting the medicine people need to pick up at the store soon. Mr. Keene should be retired, but he needs to keep on going for his family. Even Greta works for him. Not for free anymore since she's the adult in a need of money. The doors open to reveal Belle. She walks up to Greta with a neutral look.

"Hello, Greta." She spoke. The woman looked at her. She stopped chewing her gum as she stared at the woman in a long silence. She squinted her eyes at her. "You know it's rude to stare." Belle spoke.

"...Whitehurst?" Greta asked. "No. It couldn't be you. She's dead."

"Dead? Do I look dead?" Belle asked with a sneer.

"...You look like you haven't aged a bit." Greta asked. "What's your secret? Are you on some kind of vitamins or something?" Belle scoffed at her.

"No." She replied. "Let's just say I will never age." She went around the counter to get to Greta. "Do you remember when you were a teenager, you saw a blind witch?" Greta stood her ground. Belle smirked at her. "The witch that eats children. Only if they are fat by eating sweets."

"I don't know what you're talking about. You...really shouldn't be behind here. My dad-"

"I think you do know. You were a horrible girl back then!" Belle snapped. "Somebody's gotta teach you a lesson at some point. I will do it again." Greta gave her a confused look.

"Again? You were never there!" Greta said.

"Oh no?" Belle started to turn into a blind witch. The same old witch Greta remembered. The witch let out a sick, evil cackle. Greta let out a scream, backing away from the blind witch.

"Stay away you fucking bitch!" Greta said, throwing bottles of pills at the witch.

"Nibble, nibble, little mouse!" The blind witch rasped. Greta turned away to run, but she tripped on her heels. She is shaking in fear. She slowly turned her head to see her worst fear. But the witch is gone. Mr. Keene came around to see his daughter on the floor with a mess of paper work and pills.

"Greta?" He wondered. "What happened here?" Greta didn't reply to her father. She couldn't even get up. She had no idea what just happened, but her fear has come back to haunt her.

"Fuck. My. Life." She said.

* * *

"I can't believe she is still afraid of that witch!" Belle laughed as she sat on the rooftop of the pharmacy with Pennywise. They are both laughing their heads off. Just like the first time. "Boy, she did not age well." Belle commented as she recovered from laughter. "And Mr. Keene. He should be retired by now."

"Well, the elderly can have a strong life." Pennywise said. Belle shrugged a bit.

"I guess so." She looked at him. "What's next, Penny?"

"It's still early, my sweet. There's lots more to do! We can look around town if you like, look for more prey, and go to the festival." Pennywise told her. They float down from the rooftop and Pennywise turns into Robert.

"I wonder if there are more familiar faces who still live in this town?" Belle said. "What about...Henry's goons? I killed Henry. But, the others lived. I only injured them to save Ben."

"They must've moved away like the Losers Club." Robert said, straightened his black jacket. "You did teach them a thing or two. After you killed Henry, they never dared to come back to torment you or the kids." Belle nodded. He does have a good point. They haven't seen Patrick, Belch, or Victor months after Belle fought them off. "Let us take a walk around town." Robert had his hand out. Belle took it. They walk out of the alley. Belle turned to the windows of the pharmacy. She could see Greta sitting on the chair as her father is talking to her. Belle laughs to herself as she and Robert walk pass the building.


	5. Chapter 5

***Chapter 5: Memory Lane***

* * *

The streets are filled with posters and balloons for the festival that is happening for a few days. Robert and Belle are looking at the town that has been upgraded. Still, the same little town Robert knows and loves for many years. They walk down the sidewalk together, holding hands as they hear music playing down the street. A float is driving down the street with a band playing.

"This is nice." Belle spoke with a smile. "I always like festivals."

"Derry couldn't help but to celebrate its time of year." Robert said. "Pennywise once perform for the festival. It's been years."

"I know. Maturin and the cult showed me those memories when I first become your mate." Belle said. "Maybe you could do it again?" Robert scoffed playfully at her. Maybe he will. Belle then thought about her house. She wondered if anyone lived there. She could go to her old house to see if it had changed too. "Hey, is it okay that I go to the neighborhood alone? I like to see my old house. I won't be long." Belle asked.

"Someone must've live there by now." Robert said. "But, I don't see why not. Meet me in the carnival. Don't be late." He gave her a wink. Belle smiled in thanks. She gave him a kiss on the cheek before walking off across the street. Robert watched her with his eyes before they turn gold. He must feed soon. Other than that, the cult is the thing he is worried about. Rowen better not do anything to his mate, or things will get ugly. A bloody, ugly fate.

* * *

Belle walks down the neighborhood and found Jackson Street. and Witcham Street. She turned to see the storm drain where Georgie was attacked and she saved his life. That was when Belle's life was changed. Her home is right across the street. She couldn't believe how long it's been since she last left it. It still looks good, but different. The garden of flowers are by the front door. Someone has been taking good care of the old home of Belle's. Her old things must be gone. Of course, it's been 27 years. People thought she could be dead or moved away.  
Belle walked up to the front door and knock on it. She doesn't know why, but she wanted to know who lives in her house nowadays. She heard the door unlock from the inside, and the door opened a bit. Belle could see a woman with blonde hair and blue eyes peek through.

"Yes?" The woman spoke. "Can I help you with something?"

"Uh, hi. Umm, sorry if I disturb you but..." Belle let out a chuckle. She tried not to make this awkward for her and the woman. "I used to live in this house. I couldn't help but to see if anyone lives here after me." The door opens all the way. Belle notices the woman's stomach. She is pregnant. Maybe 7 months. The woman was glowing. She is wearing a summer dress.

"Oh really? Well, what a small world." The woman said with a smile. "What is your name?"

"I'm Belle."

"Belle. Isn't that French for-"

"I know. I know. Some people say that it's a name for beauty." Belle said, smiling. "And from the French fairy tale, Beauty and the Beast."

"And the Disney movie too." The woman said.

"...Disney made it?" Belle asked, tilting her head. The woman nodded her head, confused. Belle was told by her that Disney made Beauty and the Beast back in 1991. It was one of the best animated pictures the company made. Belle was in hibernation at the time. She had a lot to catch up on. But she must remember to keep her profile a secret unless she had to hypnotize to make someone forget.

"Would you like to come in? Since you used to live here, you are welcome to come in." The woman said with a smile.

"Oh no. I shouldn't-" Belle tried to decline the offer, but the woman insisted. Belle walked in the house and see the living room. She form a smile. The place feels the same, but different.

"I didn't tell you my name. Sorry. I'm Sarah." The woman spoke as she walked in the kitchen to get some ice tea. "Where do you live now, Belle?"

"Oh...just nearby." Belle replied. "When is your son gonna be born?" She then quickly covered her mouth. Sarah came out with two glasses of ice tea. Belle was afraid that she blew it. But, the pregnant woman smiled at her after giving her a cold glass.

"September. You noticed we're gonna have a boy." Sarah pointed at the blue playpen with toys inside. Belle now notice them. She let out a silent sigh of relief. She took a sip of tea. That was close. Belle needs to be careful. She didn't want to scare the poor woman. Sarah sat down on the couch. "You can sit if you like. My husband should be home anytime." She said. Belle sat next to her. She looked around the living room again.

"Love what you've done with this place. Better than mine." She giggled.

"Thank you, Belle. Now if you don't mind me asking, are you with someone? Married?" Sarah asked, sipping her tea.

"Yeah. We've been together for...a long time. You can say we're married. But...he didn't give me a ring as you can see." Belle said, showing Sarah her hand with no wedding ring.

"You eloped?" Sarah asked. "Oh, that is always so romantic. Two people run away together and eloped."

"Yeah. Eloped." Belle said, nodded a little. "Right. That's what I say as well." The front door opened and reveal a man with thick brown hair and a short beard. He turned to his wife and a visitor.

"Hey, babe. And...who is your new friend?" The man asked, walk around to give his wife a kiss.

"Andrew, this is Belle. She used to live here." Sarah replied. Belle gave the man a wave.

"Really? Well, I'll be damned. Nice to meet you, Belle. I'm Andrew." He extends his hand for Belle to shake. Belle shook it, smiling. These two are a cute couple. She is glad that they got her house. They are perfect for it. "So, you come here to remember the times of this place, huh?" Andrew asked, sitting across from the women. "You want the house back?"

"No." Belle giggled, shaking her head. "But, I'm glad you two live here. Nice to meet those who take good care of it. I remember when I bought this house for a good deal when I move in this town. Everything had changed since then. I made friends, babysit children, and then...met someone."

"I'm sure things go along well?" Andrew asked.

"Yeah. We're gonna be parents. My baby will be born in spring." Belle said, touching her stomach.

"Oh. Well, good for you!" Sarah praised. "Our children will be great friends one day."

"Yeah. And we will be great friends." Andrew said. "Maybe someday we'll meet your husband. What's he like?" Belle is silent for a moment. She had to make up something.

"Oh, Andrew. Don't be nosey. It's none of our business." Sarah said. "Sorry about him."

"What? I'm not being nosey. I thought it'd be nice to make some new friends." Andrew said with a comfort grin. His wife shook her head and face Belle.

"He's just...like any other guy." Belle lied. "The only thing you should know about is that he is tall. And can be a jealous type." Sarah giggled. Before Andrew could ask another question, Belle got up from the couch. "I'd love to stay but, I really should get going. I have places to be."

"Oh. Well, let us walk you out." Andrew said. He and his wife got up to get Belle out the door. Belle turned to them with a smile.

"Thank you for the tea. And it's really nice meeting you both." She said.

"Sure. You are a nice lady." Andrew said.

"Will you be back?" Sarah asked. "I mean, it'd be nice if you visit. Like I said before, you are welcome."

"You'll see me again. This isn't goodbye." Belle said, holding Sarah's hand. The pregnant woman smiled at her. Belle gave her a hug. She could feel the stomach press against hers. Belle let out a gasp of shock and pull away from the hug. Sarah chuckled, rubbing her stomach.

"He's kicking." She said. Belle giggled and touch the stomach. She felt movement against her hand. "I guess our little boy is responding to you."

"I guess he is." Belle said. "Well, I better get going. I'll see you around." She turned away to leave. Andrew and Sarah watch her leave. Belle felt happy. She is making friends. The ones in the new generation. Now off to the next place. The library.

* * *

As soon as she walked inside the library she used to work at, still the same, but different once again. There must be a new librarian too. Her old boss must've been retired or passed away while Belle was in hibernation. Belle walks through the aisle of books. She could see so many new books she's never heard of. And there are still the old ones she used to read. There is one particular book that caught her eye. Fairy Tale Collection. She took the book out of the shelf and flip through the pages. She remembered this book. This is the one she read to Georgie many times before. As she flip through the pages of the book, there is a picture of Beauty and the Beast. Belle smiled a bit at the picture.

"I guess I was in the fairy tale after all. I am a Beauty, and Pennywise is a Beast. My Beast." She said. She kept the book close to her chest. She must bring this home. Her daughter, Nadia, would love the fairy tales. Belle will just take it and make people ignore her like Pennywise did with the whole town.  
Just as soon as Belle left the library, Mike came out from the storage room to gather the books that need to be put in shelves. He had just missed the woman he is looking out for.

* * *

_***May, 1986***_

_18 in a half year old Belle just moved into her new house. She is finally starting her life anew. She may be a young adult to move out from her family, but this is what she wants. A new life, but she will always keep in contact with her family. Her mother supports her and trusts her that Belle will be just fine in a town of Derry. Just as soon as she got her personal things in the new house, she started to hear voices. She turned to see two boys riding their bikes in a fast pace. But, behind them is a blue car. Belle can tell that the two boys are being chased by the teenage bullies. _

_"Help us!" The little boy in a yellow jacket cried._

_"Over here!" Belle called. "I'll help you!" The two boys didn't hesitate and rode their bikes to the driveway. The blue car halts. Coming out of the sunroof is a meanest bully in town, Henry Bowers. "What do you think you are doing?" Belle asked with anger. The little boy hid behind her legs as the older brother stood by him._

_"We're just messing around with them. What do you care?" Henry asked with a sneer. "And who do you think you are moving into my town?" Before Belle could respond, a siren was heard. The bullies turn to see a police car pulling up across from them. Coming out was a cop. Henry cowers back in the car as the cop approaches. Belle came up to the cop._

_"Is there a problem?" The cop asked with a look in his eyes._

_"Nothing. Just...hanging out with...the guys." Henry replied quietly. But Belle spoke to tell the truth._

_"These guys were chasing these poor kids." She said. "I just moved and...this happened."_

_"These boys are trouble. Especially my son." The cop said, eyeing on Henry. Belle blinked. Henry is the son of the cop. "Don't worry about a thing, miss. I know how to handle my son." The cop told her. He turned to the teens. "Stay out of trouble, ya hear? Leave the property. And as for you, Henry." He leaned over to look at his son. "You and I will talk more about this." Henry didn't say anything. One of the bullies started to drive them away. Belle thanked the cop. "If any of those boys, like my son, tried to pick on you or any of the kids, let me know." The cop said._

_"Sure. Thank you."_

_"I'm Butch Bowers."_

_"Belle Whitehurst."_

_"Nice to meet you, Miss Whitehurst. And welcome to Derry. Keep in touch." The cop walked away to get back to his car. Belle turned back to the boys._

_"Are you two okay? Did they hurt you?" She asked._

_"No." The older boy said. "Thank you for h-h-helping us." Belle nodded with a smile. "I'm Bill. Th-th-th-this is my b-b-b-brother, Georgie." Bill said. The little boy seemed shy, but he smiled a little at the woman._

_"I'm Belle. Nice to meet you both. And I wouldn't let those guys hurt you or anything." She said. _

_"You just moved here?" Bill asked._

_"Yeah. Took me most of the day to get everything in, but I managed. The drive here took me hours, but worth it." Belle replied, crossing her arms. "After this, I will look for a job. I really need the money." Bill looked at her, then at Georgie. "Well, I love to chat with you two, but I really need to finish up." Belle said._

_"Okay." Bill said, picking up his bike, as did Georgie. Bill turned back to Belle. "See you around."_

_"Stay safe." Belle said with a smile._

_"Thank you, Belle." Georgie said. "We owe you." The two boys ride away. That was when the friendship began._

* * *

"Belle!" A voice spoke. Belle woke up with a gasp. She looked up to see Robert. "Did you fall asleep again? You are wasting a day." He said with a smirk. He took the book of fairy tales. "You visit the library I see." Belle sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah, I did. Sorry. I must've passed out after I read the book. I didn't mean to-"

"It's alright. You didn't miss much, my love." Robert said. "We will have fun at the carnival tonight. Yet, you need to feed. We don't want our little princess to starve, do we?"

"...No. We don't." Belle said. She hasn't eaten since this morning after they woke up. She puts on the red jacket and follow her husband out of the room. Clearly she forgot to find lunch after she visits her old house and went to the library. Nadia must be hungry for dinner.


	6. Chapter 6

***Chapter 6: Festival of Love and Hate***

* * *

Everyone is having a great time at the festival. Children laughing and screaming, adults play games with them, and win prizes. Robert and Belle stepped inside the festival, hand in hand. Belle smiled at the bright colors of the place. She notice people are taking pictures with their phones. Belle was intrigued by the new electronic devices. Yet, she felt hunger. She needs to eat, and her little one is starving.

"Let us find prey before we have our fun." Robert whispered to her. "Find a victim." Belle looked around her. Many people are too innocent to be eaten. She started to hear insults ahead of her. She followed them. Robert smirked as he watched her.  
Belle turned to see a couple of bullies insulting two men who are a couple. One of the Derry Hate Crimes. People hate the gays.

"Go make out elsewhere, you faggots!" One of the bullies yelled.

"Hey!" Belle yelled. The bullies turn to her. "Why don't you pick on somebody your own sexuality?" The leader, Webby, stood up from the table. Belle glared at him, not backing up. She isn't afraid. The bullies are the ones who should be afraid.

"Or what?" Webby asked, looking at her.

"You defend the gays?" Chris asked.

"She's a pretty one. I'll give her that." Steven commented with a smirk. The bullies sneered at her. Belle's eyes flash yellow. The bullies back away a bit.

"What the fuck?" Webby gasped.

"Her eyes..." Chris spoke.

"Let's get out of here..." Steven said. The bullies left. Belle chuckled a bit. Her stomach growled. She could eat one of the bullies. The rest will be running away in fear, and Pennywise will catch another.

"Excuse me?" A voice asked. Belle's eyes turn back to emerald as she turned. She looks down to see a little girl with a toy. Adrian Mellon gave her his prize. "How did you scare away those guys? They were so mean."

"I...gave them a talk." Belle said, kneeling down. She noticed the mark on the girl's cheek. "Is that your birth mark, sweetie?" The girl shyly nodded, looking down. Belle smiled at her. "There's nothing to be ashamed of. You are who you are. You're special."

"People make fun of me because of it." The girl said, touching her cheek. "I want it gone."

"It's alright, sweetie. Don't listen to them. All that matters is that your parents love you and I'm sure you have friends who care for you." Belle told her. The girl smiled at her.

"Victoria!" A mother called. She came over to see her daughter talking to Belle. "There you are. I'm sorry. Is she bothering you?"

"No. Not at all." Belle said. "You have a special girl. You two have a good time. Nice meeting you." She waved at them before turning away. "Okay. Now, where are those-" She picked up a commotion outside of the festival. "What the...?"

She rushed out of the festival and on the bridge were the bullies beating up the gay couple. Can't those guys ever learn? They do remind Belle of Henry and his goons. And she remembered she fights them off and killed Henry Bowers. But, this time is different.  
Adrian was thrown off the bridge along with his beaver hat as his partner, Don, was on the ground. Belle heard a loud splash when she rushed over to Don.

"Are you okay?" She asked him.

"...Ad...Adrian..." Don whispered. "Help him..."

"Hey, it's that bitch again." Chris spat. The bullies turn to her and Don.

"Let's throw her too." Steven said. "She could be a witch!" Belle stood up, glaring at them. Don got up to get away from the scene, getting below the bridge to find his boyfriend.

"You made a biggest mistake." Belle growled.

_**XX**_

"We have a winner!" A man behind the counter. He took the stuffed bear and hand it over to Georgia who smiles in glee. She took the bear and turn to her parents.

"I won!" She said. Georgie smiled at her and pat her shoulder. They were playing the game of shoot water in the clown mouths and the balloon pops.

"Great job, honey!" Valerie praised. They walked away from the game. "This is nice, isn't it?" She turned to Georgie. He looked around, not paying attention to his wife. He touches the socket of where his arm should be. It tingles. "George?" Valerie spoke. "George!"

"Huh?"

"Weren't you listening?" Valerie asked. "Are you alright?"

"Mommy, can we get something to eat? I'm hungry." Georgia asked.

"In a minute, honey." Valerie told her. She touches her husband's shoulder. "George, are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine. I said I'm fine." Georgie said. "Just...tired. Look, let's get food and go home. It's getting a little late." He took his daughter to the hot dog stand. Valerie watched in concern. Her husband has been acting odd since they step in the festival. It's like he is afraid that someone might attack or someone was watching him from afar. Valerie had no idea who or what has been in Derry for many years.

_**XX**_

Belle tore off Webby's flesh with her sharp teeth and swallow it down. Chris was slaughtered, except Steven. He got on his feet, despite his chest bleeding from a scratch. He got a pocket knife out, approaching Belle who is feasting off of Webby. He brought the knife down and stab her back, making her cry out.

"Fucking die..." Steven whispered. He brought her over to the edge of the bridge, but Steven was off of her. Belle grunted and turn around to see Pennywise snapping Steven's neck. The body collapse on the ground. Belle panted as she tries to heal her wounds. Pennywise's mouth is covered in blood, same as his ruffle collar. Belle wiped her mouth with a sleeve.

"Where's...Adrian?" She asked, slowly getting up, balancing on the bridge.

"...Gone." Pennywise spoke. Belle looked up at him. "It must be done. He suffered enough, my dear. But his partner, Don, was spared." Belle sighed sadly. Adrian doesn't deserve death. Don will be alone. The red balloons float around the bridge. Each of them said, **I Love Derry**. "You put our daughter in danger when you fight." Pennywise said, eyes glowing.

"I'm fine, Penny. She's fine. They didn't touch my stomach." Belle said. "And I felt her when I feed. She is full." Pennywise approached her and touch her stomach. The balloons continue to float around them and the bridge. The clown felt his unborn. Nadia is safe. "You told me to find someone, and I did." Belle said. Pennywise looked at her. He brought her close.

"I don't want you to get hurt. Especially in your condition." He said. "I can't lose you or our little princess." Belle wraps her arms around him. Her mate was worried for her and Nadia. "Let us return home." Pennywise said. They disappeared from the crime scene.

* * *

"Did you have fun, Georgia?" Georgie asked his daughter who hugs her new prized bear. The girl smiled and nodded. Her eyes look tired. "Alright. Let's go home. We had a long day."

"I like to come back again." Georgia said. Her parents chuckled at her. "Laurie Anne hasn't been here yet."

"She will sometime." Valerie said. As they walk out of the festival, there are yellow tapes and ambulances. Georgie made a concern look and walk over to the crime scene. Bodies were covered in sheets and he could see blood stains on them. His heart leaped. "George?" Valerie called. "What're you doing?"

"Stay there." Georgie called to her and his daughter. "I'm gonna find out what happened."

"But, George!" Valerie protested, but her husband went under the yellow caution tapes. "Oh my god. What is he doing?"

"Mommy, did someone get hurt?" Georgia asked.

"I don't know. But, come on." Valerie dragged her daughter away from the crime scene, not wanting Georgia to see anything too graphic.

Georgie looked at the dead bodies in silent. The feeling on his arm socket is back. He went below the bridge to look for any signs. But, he found something red. He bent over to pick it up. A popped balloon with **I Love Derry **on it. Georgie started to shake.

"Shit."

"Georgie!" A voice called from above the bridge. Georgie looked up to see Mike coming down. "What happened?"

"Mike..." Georgie gave Mike the evidence. Mike took it and stare at it. "...IT's back." Georgie said. He is shaking, bring his hand up to his head. "Shit. Shit. Shit."

"George, calm down." Mike told him, holding his shoulders. "I'm here for you. Don't let it get to you."

"If IT's back, then...Belle must be back too." Georgie said. He started to feel light headed. Mike's voice sounds like an echo. Georgie's head starts to spin. He fainted. Georgie had a panic attack.

* * *

"George? George?" Valerie's voice said softly. Georgie woke up and see his wife looking down at him. Georgie felt a wet rag on his forehead. "You okay?"

"What...happened?" Georgie asked, slowly sitting up, taking off the rag.

"You fainted. Mike brought you home." Valerie said. Mike came in the living room with a glass of ice water. "You've gone hysterical and you passed out."

"Where's Georgia?" Georgie asked, taking a long gulp of water.

"In bed." Valerie replied. "But, what is going on with you? You're shaking like a leaf." Georgie looked up at Mike, then at his wife.

"I wish I could tell you...but I can't." He said. Valerie turned to Mike.

"You know something. Don't you?" She asked. Mike shook his head at her. He couldn't tell her. It'll put her and Georgia in danger. IT will come after them. "Mike, tell me. I see the look in your eyes. You know something." Valerie said with a stern expression.

"No. It's too dangerous." Mike told her. "Believe me, you don't want to know. I wish we could tell you, but we can't." Georgie hears them argue a bit. He stood up and have them stop talking. He turned to his wife.

"Val, listen. One thing you can know is that...every 27 years, bad things has happened. Kids go missing, and people have been ignoring every strange thing has been happening around them. This town is a curse." Georgie said. Valerie stared at him, worried about him. What is he talking about? "Valerie, I didn't want to scare you. But, listen. Whatever you do, keep Georgia close and never leave her alone."

"George, what-"

"Promise me, Val! Promise me you won't let anything happen to our daughter!"

"Okay, okay!" Valerie said. "You're scaring me!" Georgie gave her a forceful hug. Mike watched them in silent. He knew he had to call the Losers Club soon. They all made an oath. They will come back if IT comes back.


	7. Chapter 7

***Chapter 7: Jacob Whitehurst***

* * *

_"Get him! Don't let him get away!" A voice yelled. Laughter was heard behind the boy. The young boy ran away from the bullies who always chase him around the neighborhood. The boy has dark brown hair, brown eyes, and his head is bleeding from the beating. His name is Jacob Whitehurst.  
He turn to the corner of the alley and found a dead end. The bullies got him trapped. Jacob panted, backing away from them until his back hits the brick wall._

_"Come here, kid. Your sister won't save you. She's a freak." A bully, Scott, said. _

_"She killed her daddy. She's a killer." Kevin spoke._

_"And no one did anything to take her away." Will said with a sneer. "She is innocent. But, she is not! She's a murderer!"_

_"That's not true! She did it to defend herself!" Jacob said with a look in his eyes. "My dad deserved to die! Belle doesn't like to be touched!" Scott got his pocket knife out, approaching him. But, they hear a female voice behind them. Belle was 14 in a half. Her hair is in a ponytail. She was wearing shorts, a blue shirt, and boots. Her emerald eyes glare at the boys._

_"Ohhh. The murderer is here." Kevin said in a mocking voice._

_"Leave my brother alone." Belle said._

_"Or what?" Scott challenged._

_"I'll tell your crush that you've been masturbating to her photo." Belle threatened. Scott glared at her as his friends stare at him in wonder. How did Belle know about that? "You all have 5 seconds to get out of here." Belle said. The three boys didn't say anything but walk pass her. Scott turned to her._

_"This isn't over you little shit." He whispered. He walked off. Belle turned to her brother, Jacob. She walk towards him._

_"Are you okay?" She asked._

_"I'm fine. Thanks." Jacob said. "Wish I wasn't so scared." Belle wraps her arm around him. They walk out of the alley. "I don't care what they say. You're not a killer." Belle stopped. Jacob faces her. "They know about you killing dad."_

_"...They have no idea." Belle said. "They have no idea what it's like to be touched like that. I had to do it. I was afraid, but not anymore."_

_"It's been almost a year." Jacob said. "It felt like...yesterday."_

_"It's over." Belle said. "Dad can't hurt us anymore. Mom blamed him. Not me."_

_"Belle?" Jacob took her hand. She turned to him. "I'm here for you. I'm always by your side." He told her. Belle smiled and hug her little brother._

_"Same here, brother."_

* * *

"Sir?" Jacob woke up from a nap. A now 44 year old man is in a taxi. He looked out the window to see he had arrived in Derry. They are by the Derry Town House. The driver was facing him. "Sorry to wake you, but...we're here." He said. Jacob rubbed his eyes.

"God, that was quick." He murmured.

"You fell asleep. You sound like you were dreaming, I hear you talk." The taxi driver told Jacob. "Would you like me to help you with your bag?"

"No thanks." Jacob got out of the taxi and grab his bag and backpack. He give the driver a tip before walking up to the town house.

As soon as he walked inside, there is a woman with blonde hair. She is wearing a brown jacket, dark blue jeans, and a red shirt under the jacket. Jacob was about to check himself in, but the woman stopped him.

"About time you showed up, Jacob." She said. The man turned to her.

"...I'm sorry. Do I know you?"

"I'm Rowen." The woman replied, coming up to him. "I know you would arrive. Maturin spoke to you in your dreams." Jacob blinked at her.

"...How the hell do you know about that? Just...who are you?"

"Let's get you up in your room and we will talk." Rowen said. "Come." She lead him upstairs. Jacob followed her. She gave him his key and they walk inside the room. Jacob placed his bag down and sat on the bed. Rowen walks by the window to look out for anything. "Just as soon as the Losers Club arrive, Derry will be free." Rowen said.

"Huh? Free from what?" Jacob wondered.

"Let me start from the beginning. Your sister, Belle, is a mate of Pennywise. The Eater of Worlds. A shapeshifting being." Rowen said. "They have been together for 27 years. And now, they have awaken from their long hibernation. Belle is holding a child." Jacob stared at her. Rowen waited for him to speak. He didn't look like he believes her. Not every word.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Jacob asked. "All I know is that my sister is alive. The turtle spoke to me by saying that I should come to Derry and see my sister."

"That is why you are here." Rowen said. "To save her. Break the bond between her and Pennywise."

"Who the hell is Pennywise?" Jacob asked.

"The clown!" Rowen said with a look. "The monster uses the clown form as bait to eat children! IT eats children!" Jacob rubs his temple, sighing a little. This is crazy to believe. "I'm telling you the truth. Maturin wants you here to save Belle and help the Losers Club to kill IT. That monster has to be stopped!" Rowen said.

"I think I have to go." Jacob was about to grab his bag, but Rowen stopped him by grabbing his wrist. Her red eyes glow. Jacob looks into her eyes and see something. A vision. Rowen spoke to him.

"Look and see." She said. Jacob looks deep into her eyes. 27 years ago with Belle saving Georgie from Pennywise, Belle agreeing to become the mate of his, they both feed on humans, they fall in love, and they have mated. Jacob was snapped out of the trance and felt his heart beat very fast. Rowen was telling the truth. "Now do you believe?"

"...Yeah. So...my own sister...is...a monster?" Jacob asked. "And she's pregnant?"

"Yes. But, we can save her. She needs to be convinced. Pennywise had blocked Maturin from entering Belle's dreams. I can't speak to her in dreams either, so I know I must be around to help, but I can't be too close to Pennywise or he will kill me." Rowen exclaimed. "I have spoken to Mike some time ago about the Ritual of Chud."

"The what?"

"The Ritual of Chud. You see, I am a member. The Cult of Chud. I am the last one. Belle has killed most of the cult after we captured her. I told Mike about the Ritual of Chud, and he must learn it from the ones who has experience."

"So, how does it work?" Jacob asked.

"Mike will tell you once you meet him. He is the librarian of Derry. Starting tomorrow, you will find him." Rowen told him. "He and George are the only members who stayed in this town in case anything goes wrong." Jacob nodded at her. He has a lot to learn.

* * *

Pennywise presses his forehead against Belle's stomach. He is trying to focus on his unborn. Speaking to her in mind. Belle waited for her mate to say something. The clown then place a kiss on the stomach and brought himself up to hold Belle.

"Well?" Belle asked.

"She is satisfied with the meal." Pennywise said with a smile. "Oh, she will grow inside you and come out to our world." Belle giggled and touch her stomach. "Nadia will be strong like me, and grow beautiful like you."

"Yes she will." Belle said. "If we ever raise her without hibernating..." She frowned.

"We will be. Trust me." Pennywise said, stroking Belle's hair. "Our Nadia will grow up. Leave it to Pennywise." He kisses her on the head. His gloved hand is over the stomach.

"I hope one of these days, you will meet her in dreams. She is so adorable." Belle said. "I can't wait to see her face again." Pennywise smiled and nuzzles her hair, purring. The turtle won't interfere. Nadia belongs to Pennywise and Belle. Nobody else. Not even the cult.


	8. Chapter 8

***Chapter 8: Beauty and the Clown***

* * *

Jacob woke up the next morning. He remembered how Rowen shows him the past of Belle being the mate of IT. And she is pregnant. Jacob didn't like the idea of becoming an uncle to the child who will be a monster. Jacob grabbed his phone and see missed calls from his wife. She must be worried about him.  
Before he left his hometown, he told her that he must go to Derry as a business trip. His wife, Monica, was concerned. She wondered when Jacob will be back home.  
Jacob started to call back his wife.

_"Jacob?" _His wife's voice answered on the line.

"Hey, babe. Sorry I didn't call you back. I...I was so exhausted for getting here yesterday." Jacob said. "How is the boy?"

_"He's fine, but I wish you would call me last night. I was worried. I thought you were dead or-"_

"I'm fine. Monica, I'm fine. God, you always think I could be dead." Jacob said with a chuckle. He hears his son in the background on the line. "Put me on speaker, Monica." He then hears his son on the line. The boy is 10 years old.

_"Hi dad. What's it like out there?" _He asked on the line.

_"Different. Derry is...different." _Jacob replied.

_"I wish I could go. Derry has a carnival." _

"I know. I haven't been there yet, Zack, but...I'll bring you something back." Jacob told his son. He then hears his wife's voice. She is telling him to be careful and come back home soon. After telling her good-bye on the phone, Jacob brushed his hair back. "Least we don't live here. Or else the clown might eat my kid." He murmured. He got up to take a shower before he could go out to the Derry Public Library.

* * *

Georgia is riding her bike with Laurie Anne in the empty street. Laurie Anne has long blonde hair with a pink headband, freckles on her face, and bright blue eyes. They race down to Laurie Anne's front lawn. The little girls laughed. Before they could do another activity, Valerie walks by the lawn to get her daughter to come back home for lunch.

"I'll see you later, Laurie Anne. Bye." Georgia says as she got her bike to follow her mother. Laurie Anne waved at her. As she puts her bike to the side of the house, she started to hear giggling. She turned to see who it was, but no one was around. Laurie Anne shrugged. She was about to get to the front door, but she hears a giggle again.

"Who's there?" Laurie Anne called out. Coming out from the bushes is a clown. Laurie Anne gasped at the sight of him.

"Hello, Laurie Anne." Pennywise greeted, kneeling down. The girl backed up a bit. "Aww, don't be scared. I didn't mean to frighten you. I couldn't help but notice your playdate was over." Laurie Anne stared at him in silent. Pennywise smiled a bit more. "Who was that friend you were playing with?"

"...Georgia." Laurie Anne replied quietly.

"Hmm. Now that name sounds similar to Georgie." Pennywise wondered. He let out a gasp. "She couldn't be the daughter of George Denbrough, could she? The one with one arm?"

"...How do you know that?" Laurie Anne asked. Pennywise could've figured that Georgie stayed in Derry along with Mike. He has a family of his own now. This will be interesting indeed. But, Belle can't know that. "What're you doing in my yard anyway? Are you from the festival?" Laurie Anne asked, breaking the clown's thoughts. Pennywise nodded.

"You should visit! It was quite fun!"

"I want to, but I can't." Laurie Anne said sadly.

"Aww. Well, would you like me to take you? There are rides, cotton candy, popcorn, and a fun house!" Pennywise let out a chuckle. Laurie Anne smiled at him. "And there are balloons, Laurie Anne. They all float." Laurie Anne started to approach him. "Children love balloons. They love to float." Pennywise continued as the girl is getting close. "You'll _float_ too!" The clown drooled. Laurie Anne notice the tone of his voice changed. Her eyes went to his face. She didn't react when Pennywise opened his mouth and bit her jawline and neck, sinking his teeth into her flesh. Laurie Anne let out a choking scream as the clown began to devour her.  
No one could hear her screams. Not even her parents.

* * *

Mike is looking through the History of Derry alone in the library. It was dead today. Which he didn't mind at all. He had more important things in mind since IT's return. The front door open and reveal Jacob. He approached the front desk.

"Hi, are you Mike Hanlon?" Jacob asked.

"Yes. Can I help you find something?" Mike replied.

"I'm here to help you to kill IT and save my sister, Belle." Jacob said. Mike stared at him. He stood behind his desk.

"What did you just say?"

"I'm Jacob Whitehurst. I'm Belle's brother." Jacob told him. "The turtle came to my dreams, telling me to come here. And I met Rowen, one of the cult members. The Cult of Chud. She told me everything that happened to my sister. She said something about the Ritual of Chud. She will help us with that and-" Jacob was talking fast. Mike had to make him slow down. Mike understands this. Jacob came to Derry to save his sister. Maturin contacted him.

"You came right on time. Because tonight I'm gonna call my friends. They need to come home." Mike said. "We made an oath."

"Right." Jacob said with a nod.

"You have a lot to learn. I have everything at my place." Mike grabbed the keys of the library to close up. "And one more thing, Jacob."

"What?"

"Welcome to the Losers Club." Mike said with a small smile. Jacob chuckled a little before following him out of the building.

* * *

Before Belle could approach the Neibolt house, a gloved hand grabbed her hand gently. She turned back to see Pennywise smiling at her. He has blood all over his mouth and ruffle collar. Pennywise brought his mate close to him, wrapping his arms around her.

"I've waited for you, my dear." He said.

"I'm sorry. I was only-"

"I have plans tonight. For us." Pennywise said. "Do you remember our first dance here? And I sang you a song?" Belle nodded. How could she forget? It was a nice night, and their first date. She remembered the white dress she wore. It was probably long gone since she last wore it. "Come." Pennywise whispered as he held her close to his body. They teleport away from the Neibolt house.

_**XX**_

They appeared in the empty ballroom. Belle looked up to see a bright chandelier and a painting on the ceiling. A record player by a piano. And candles float around the ballroom. Belle wanted to know what this place is, but it didn't matter to her.

"I fix it up just for us." Pennywise spoke. "Now, turn around. And close your eyes." Belle obliged. She turns. She feels something different on her body. Something soft. And she smells roses. "Open." She heard the clown say. As she opened her eyes, she looks down at herself. A beautiful gold ballgown with red roses. Yellow flowers at the top with roses on the shoulders. On the side of her head, there is a rose clipped along with the yellow flowers. Belle smiled at the sight of the dress as Pennywise giggles. "Fit for a queen!"

"Penny...it's...it's so beautiful." Belle said. "I don't know what to say."

"And that is not all, my Beauty." Pennywise walked up to her. In his hand is a silver ring with a red diamond on top. Belle stared at the ring in awe. It is a beautiful ring. She looked up at the clown. "Many women wear a ring to let men know they have been taken. Now, you get to wear this ring. The whole world will know that you belong to me." Pennywise said. He placed a ring on Belle's finger. The red diamond shines.

"Penny, it's beautiful." Belle said. "I will always wear it." Pennywise smiled and kiss her hand. He backed away. He snapped his fingers. The record player started to play a romantic song. And it suits them well. Pennywise made a bow to his mate. Belle smiled. In return, she made a curtsy. First, she danced with Robert, now she will be dancing with Pennywise. They brought together, but Belle stopped when she notice something.

"Blood." She pointed out. Pennywise blinked. He shook a bit and the blood disappears. Belle giggled at him. Pennywise chuckled a bit and place his hand on hers, while the other is around her waist.

_Tale as old as time,_  
_True as it can be,_  
_Barely even friends, then somebody bends,_  
_Unexpectedly.  
__Just a little change,_  
_Small, to say the least,_  
_Both a little scared, neither one prepared._  
_Beauty and the Beast._

The two waltz around the ballroom. It brings back memories. When they first danced 27 years ago, it was like a fairy tale. Now, it's even better. Belle still couldn't believe that she could dance like this. Pennywise spun her around and have her back against his front. His hand over her stomach, sensing a child. His eyes glow.

_Ever just the same,_  
_Ever a surprise,_  
_Ever as before, ever just as sure,_  
_As the sun will rise._

Belle's dress twirls whenever she spins along with the clown. As they waltz together, Belle places her head on his chest, closing her eyes. She could hear his heart beat. Pennywise strokes her hair with his free hand. He felt so peaceful with her. So happy to hold her.

"You're mine, Belle." He whispered. "Always mine."

"Always." Belle whispered back to him.

_Tale as old as time,_  
_Tune as old as song,_  
_Bittersweet and strange, finding you can change,_  
_Learning you were wrong.  
__Certain as the sun,_  
_Rising in the East,_  
_Tale as old as time, song as old as rhyme._  
_Beauty and the Beast._

"This is all I ever wanted. Just us. And we will be parents when Nadia is born." Belle said. "I couldn't ask for any more." Pennywise smiled at her lovingly. It's all he wanted too. Belle is his everything. The two lean in and kiss passionately. Pennywise ran his fingers through Belle's dark hair.

_Tale as old as time, song as old as rhyme,_  
_Beauty and the Beast._

They pulled away from the kiss and smile lovingly at each other, pressing foreheads.

"This is a wonderful night." Belle said. "I want it to last forever."

"It will be." Pennywise said, holding her hands. "I will make it more memorable." Belle stared at him in wonder. The clown told her the rest of the evening takes place at the Neibolt house.

* * *

In the bedroom, Pennywise lead his mate inside to see rose petals all over the floor and the bed. The candles were lit. Belle could feel the clown's hands running up and down on her body.

"I've missed this. I've missed us." Pennywise whispered. Belle could feel him taking off her gold dress. Her breasts expose. As the dress is off, Pennywise started to kiss the back of Belle's neck, making her moan a little. "Say that you're mine."

"I'm...I'm yours." Belle said with a sigh. Pennywise purred and place her on the bed. He kisses her chest as his hands go down on her thighs. Belle started to caress his hair, gasping by his gentle kisses. Pennywise kissed down her stomach, then to her womanhood. He spread her legs wide before he goes down on her. Belle lets out a moan as she felt his tongue inside her. It had been too long since they made love. Belle is gripping on the sheets of the bed as the clown is eating her out hungrily. How he loved the taste of her. So sweet. "Ahhh, Penny... Daddy..." Belle moaned.

"Tasty, tasty..." Pennywise growled. He licks her some more. Belle hands grip on his hair, panting and writhe her body. The clown has his eyes on his mate. She is in a writhing mess as he is eating her out. Belle could already feel the climax coming.

"Penny...I'm gonna..." She trailed off when the clown held her down and continue to eat her out. Belle let out a cry of orgasm. Pennywise is swallowing her juices before bringing himself on top of her. Belle looked up at him. Her hands grab his suit and rip it apart. Pennywise got the rest of the suit off and got his tentacle out.

"This is for you, my queen."

"Take me, my Beast. I need you." Belle said, ripping off his ruffle collar. Pennywise smirked at her eagerness. He placed himself inside her. Belle let out a groan. "Ohh...it's been so long."

"Too long. Now, moan for me. Say my name." Pennywise demanded as he thrusts in and out of her. Belle moans his name out loud, holding onto his shoulders. Pennywise growled a bit and grab a hold of Belle's throat gently. "You are mine, Belle. We are one. Nothing could come between us." Pennywise told her. Belle continued to moan as she held onto his wrist. The clown thrusts hard and fast.  
The claws rip through the sheets as Pennywise thrusts in her. Belle wrapped one of her legs around his waist. Pennywise's teeth turn sharp as he is getting close.

"Penny... Ohh...Pennywise..." Belle moaned his name. "Please..."

"Say it. My name..."

"Pennywise!" Belle screamed. The clown let out a roar as he came into her. Belle let out a shaky gasp. Pennywise caught his breath and look down at his mate with love in his gold eyes. Belle is panting and brought him down for a loving kiss. Her fingers run through his messy hair. "Mmm. That was amazing, my love." Belle said with a dazed smile. Pennywise nuzzles her neck, purring. They cuddle in bed together.  
They both fell asleep in each other's arms. Nothing could go wrong. But, that is what they think.


	9. Chapter 9

***Chapter 9: The Promise***

* * *

_Robert is in a place where he shouldn't be. He is in a throne room. The throne was made out of bones and skulls. Robert looked up to see the red cloak figure, the face is hidden in the hood. Robert felt his blood boil when he recognize who the figure is._

_"You..." Robert growled, his eyes turn gold. _

**_"It's been a long time, Mr. Gray. You have been busy, I see."_** _The deep, demonic voice spoke. **"I've heard about your mate. Maturin has been spreading the word. Everyone in Mid-World knows who she is now. She is a special one."**_

_"What do you want with me? You brought me here. Not my daughter." Robert spoke with a look in his eyes. The red cloak figure chuckled darkly._

**_"You don't fool me, Mr. Gray. I know what you have been planning. So does the turtle."_** _He said. **"Sooner or later, your precious mate will find out the truth. She will deny you."**_

_"She would never." Robert said. Red lines appeared on his face as his clown form is appearing. "She will never deny me. She is mine. She will be nothing without me." He let out a roar, more teeth coming out. Before the red cloak speaks, everything went black._

**_XX_**

_Robert opened his eyes and see he is now in the field of wildflowers. This isn't Mid-World. Everything looks so peaceful. He knows he's still dreaming. What just happened? He turned to see a little girl with red hair and gold eyes. Robert's heart leaped when he saw her. It's her. Belle was right. Nadia is beautiful. _

_"...Nadia?" Robert spoke. The girl nodded. Robert smiled at her. Nadia went up to him and hug him. Robert wrapped his arms around her. One of his hands feeling her soft hair. He pulled away to look at her. "Look at you. You're so precious."_

_"I brought you here. The Crimson King tried to block my Shine." Nadia said. "I wanted to see you."_

_"Your mother told me about you. She loves you so much. Soon, you will be born." Robert told her. "Your mother won't have to wait any longer. The more she feeds, you will grow." Nadia smiled a little. "And don't worry about hibernation. You leave that to daddy."_

_"What about the Losers Club? I don't want you to hurt them if they come back to Derry." Nadia said. Robert frowned a bit. Why is she saying that? "Mommy loves them. I don't want her to be sad." Nadia said. Robert held her little hands._

_"Nadia, if they try to stop me, I have to fight back. I only want to protect your mother." He said. "I'll make them get out of my town. They were terrified of Pennywise before."_

_"Daddy, please don't hurt them. Please." Nadia pleaded. Robert stared at her in silent. He isn't sure if he could promise that. He hated the Losers Club. 27 years ago, the deal was broken. He can hurt or kill them if he wants. But, would Belle care about the broken deal? She still didn't know about Georgie still living in town along with Mike._

_"Alright, Nadia. Alright." Robert said. "I won't harm them." Nadia smiled at her father. She hugs him. After this, the dream had ended._

* * *

"Pennywise!" Belle's voice cried out. The clown woke up with a start. He sat up to see his mate sitting up in bed, touching her stomach. His gold eyes look down at her stomach. Barely swollen. Belle looks like she is 2 months pregnant. Nadia is growing. Pennywise smiled as he runs his hand over the stomach. "What's happening?" Belle asked.

"She is growing." Pennywise whispered.

"What? Fast growing?"

"Whenever you feed, Nadia will grow a little bit." The clown exclaimed. "I saw her, my Beauty. She's such a cutie..." Belle turned to face him.

"You did?" She asked. Pennywise nodded. "Oh, isn't she just beautiful? What did she say?"

"Oh, she just couldn't wait to be with us soon." Pennywise said. Belle smiled at him. They cuddle in bed. Pennywise held her naked body close. He form an evil smirk on his face. How he couldn't wait for the Losers to return.

* * *

_***June, 1988***_

_Little Georgie was tucked in bed, holding his turtle plush close to him as Belle sat next to him. Georgie told his babysitter that he is afraid of the dark and the shadows from his lamp create scary images on the walls. Like monsters will come out to get him. Belle stroke his hair._

_"There is nothing to be scared of, Georgie. I'm here." She told him. _

_"Sometimes I sleep in Billy's bed so I won't be scared." Georgie told her. Belle stared at him. She couldn't blame him for being a small child. Most children can be scared of the dark. Belle remembered when she was afraid of the dark when she was around Georgie's age. Afraid to get out of bed to see if monsters hide under the bed or in her closet. Then, an idea popped in her head._

_"You know, I can sing you a song that will help you not to be afraid of the dark." She said. "Would you like that?" Georgie nodded and rest his head back on the pillow. Belle took a breath and begin singing with her lovely soothing voice._

_"Never mind the darkness,_  
_Never mind the storm,_  
_Never mind the blood red moon,  
__The night will be over soon,_  
_The night will be over soon."_

_Georgie listened to the song and smile at the sound of Belle's voice. Sounds like an angel. Belle continued to sing to him.  
Bill hears Belle from his room. He got up from working on his desk and stood by the doorway to listen to Belle's song. He quietly walks down the hall to get to his little brother's room.  
_

_"Brush away the sorrow,_  
_Brush away the tears,_  
_Sing away your heavy heart.  
__The night will be over soon,_  
_The night will be over soon.  
__For every night goes quiet,_  
_And every moon grows blue,_  
_Beyond the dark, comes something new."_

_Bill stood by Georgie's doorway and see Belle holding Georgie's hand as she sings. Belle noticed Bill and smiled at him. Georgie's eyelids are getting heavy. The song helped. Belle finishes the song._

_"The sun will be rising soon._  
_The sun will be rising soon._  
_The sun will be rising soon."_

_Georgie closes his eyes and fell right to sleep. Belle smiled and stroke his hair once more. She whispered goodnight to him before leaving the bedroom. Bill and Belle quietly left the bedroom, shutting the door halfway shut. _

_"That was...p-p-pretty." Bill said. "Did you make it up? The song?" Belle turned to him with a smile._

_"No. My grandmother used to sing it to me when I was little. She calls it, 'Don't be Afraid'." She told him. "When Georgie told me he is afraid, I just thought about the song. I guess I could sing it to him when I babysit him again." Bill nodded at her. The two walk downstairs while Georgie is sleeping peacefully._

* * *

Georgie's cell phone rang, breaking his thoughts. He picked it up to see Mike calling him.

"Hi, Mike." Georgie answered.

_"Hey, Georgie. I've called everyone. They will arrive tomorrow." _Mike said on the line. _"And we have a new friend who will help us. His name is Jacob Whitehurst. He's a brother of Belle."_

"Jacob? I...I remember Belle mentioned him once before." Georgie said. "How did he know about-"

_"The turtle spoke to him. Look, we're all meeting at the Chinese restaurant tomorrow night. Be there. Your brother was expecting you." _Mike said.

"Okay. Got it. And...you heard about Laurie Anne?" Georgie asked. He heard Mike sigh on the line. "IT got her. It happened yesterday after my daughter is home. IT could be after Georgia next. I'm so scared."

_"Calm down. I don't want you to freak out like before. That's what IT wants."_ Mike said. _"Just as long as your daughter isn't alone, IT won't come after her. Your wife kept her word for staying with her and watch her at all times. Look, just stay calm and we will talk tomorrow. Okay?"_

"Okay. See you tomorrow." Georgie said, hanging up. When he heard that Laurie Anne had gone missing, that made him afraid for his daughter. Georgia won't be next in line. Pennywise can't have her as a snack. He touches the socket that tingles a bit. Georgie made a look in his eyes. "I'll kill you, clown. I'll kill you."

* * *

_***Song: Don't Be Afraid - From the Walking Dead Game Series***_


	10. Chapter 10

***Chapter 10: Reunion***

* * *

Jacob was lead up to Mike's clocktower apartment. There are collections of Derry history. Mike has been living in this place after his grandfather passed away. And it's more safer. Jacob turned to see the table with books and missing posters. There is one that caught his eye. An old missing poster of his sister, Belle. He picked it up to see a black and white photo of her and see where she was last seen. Oct. 25th, 1988.

"That was the day when she agreed to become the mate." Mike spoke as he brought out glasses of water. Jacob puts down the poster and took a drink of water. They hear footsteps coming up. There is Georgie. "Hi, George. You're just in time. This is Jacob Whitehurst." Mike introduced. The two men shake hands. Jacob noticed the socket of Georgie's arm.

"Hello, George. I'm so sorry about what happened to you. Must be rough." Jacob said.

"Oh, yeah..." Georgie said, touching his socket. "But, it's not so bad once you get used to it. So, you're Belle's little brother? She told me and Bill about you." Jacob smiled and sat down with Georgie by the table. Mike gave Georgie a drink of water. "So, tell me about yourself. The turtle must've told you about us before you came here." Georgie said.

"Well, I'm married to a wonderful girl and we have a son." Jacob said. "My son is 10 years old and full of daring. My wife is a great cook." He frowned a bit. "If only my sister were around to meet them one day. But, she never did. Now I knew why..." Jacob took a big drink of water. "Our mother was very sick, and there was nothing we could do to help her. The doctors tried everything to help, but...my mom didn't have time. We were all there for her, to say our last goodbyes. But, she wanted to see her daughter. That was Belle. She wanted to see her first born daughter one last time. She was so sad that she never got a chance to see her. So, my mom passed away. I remember her last words."

"...What were they?" Georgie asked. Jacob took a deep breath, trying not to cry.

"She said, 'Why Belle?'. And...she was about to say something else, but...she was gone." Jacob said. "That was two years ago when she passed away. Belle wasn't there." Georgie frowned at this. He felt bad for him. Belle never had a chance to see her mother.

"I'm so sorry." Georgie said.

"Thanks." Jacob said. Mike joined them after he heard the story. "But, back to business. How do we kill this thing?" Mike showed them the Chud vase. Each side shows the story. Jacob stared at it. "What's this?"

"The natives had this. They showed me how IT came to Earth. And how to defeat IT for good." Mike said. Georgie and Jacob turned the vase to see a drawing of a meteor coming down. The day when IT first arrived. Mike told them that IT has been around for millions of years before humans exist. IT was older than anyone could ever imagine. In the 1600s, IT started to feast on humans for fear. 1700s when IT made a form of a Victorian clown and eats children for fear since they are easier to scare.

"So, let me get this right." Jacob spoke. "You're telling me that we have to do the ritual to seal this thing inside from existence. Did it ever work before with the natives?"

"Yeah. Isn't there a story behind that?" Georgie turned the vase around and see one side didn't show. Mike took the vase away.

"They did." Mike said.

"And?" Jacob asked, wanting more details. Mike was hesitant.

"It's going to work!" He said. "Since there's enough of us, we will perform the ritual. But, we need artifacts. Our friends need to remember the past. We're stronger together."

"Artifacts? Do I need one? I never encountered the clown." Jacob asked.

"When you first see him with an item that means much, yes." Mike said. "But, I understand you don't need one to perform."

"Great." Jacob said, rolling his eyes.

"We got till tonight when everyone arrives back in Derry." Mike said. "Both of you, be ready. Stay safe. Meet me at Jade of the Orient tonight at 7:00 sharp. And you said Rowen will be there and tell us how to perform the ritual. She's the member of the cult." Georgie and Jacob nodded. So, the three went downstairs to leave the clocktower apartment.  
After they are gone, Robert appeared and look around the place with a frown. The Losers Club will be a thorn at his side. Belle will eventually find out about their return. She shouldn't. They will ruin everything like before. Robert thought back of his daughter's request. She doesn't want him to hurt the Losers Club, or kill them. His own daughter doesn't want them harmed. Her spirit is in Mid-World.

"Maturin..." Robert growled. "It was all you!" He smacks the Chud vase off the table. "You did this! You brought a new member here and you are so desperate to be rid of me!" He slams his hands on the table, looking at the history, breathing hard. He must distract the adults somehow. He heard that they will be having a reunion at a restaurant. He could scare them with illusions like before. The more they remember, they will leave his town. Rowen will be involved since Jacob met her and she's the one who showed him the past of Belle's deal with a clown. Rowen needs to go. "Belle did say that she will kill her if she ever bothers us." Robert said, forming a smirk. "With Rowen gone, the ritual won't work. And each Loser will be gone. One by one..." He let out a chuckle. "But, I can't do it alone." His eyes turn gold.

* * *

Patrick Hockstetter is mopping the floors at the Juniper Hill Asylum. He's been there for years after he murdered his baby brother by suffocating him with a pillow. His parents were heartbroken, and very angry with Patrick and sent him away. Patrick was never sorry for what he did. He was angry by the fact that his friend, Henry Bowers, was murdered by Belle Whitehurst 27 years ago. How he hated her for it. He remembered how she uses some witchcraft powers to fight him and the others off. She is not human.

_"Hockstetter…" _A dry voice spoke. Patrick stopped what he was doing. He turned around to see anyone who said his name. No one was around the halls. It was quiet. As soon as Patrick turn his head back, there is a face. A familiar face. Patrick dropped his mop, backing away.

"What the fuck?!"

_"Hey, old friend."_ The voice spoke. Patrick recognized who the person was. The corpse is moldy. There are bugs on his face. There is one eye. It was Henry Bowers.

"...Henry?" Patrick asked. He blinked a few times, making sure he isn't dreaming.

_"I came to get you out of here. You have a job. The Losers Club. They're in Derry. You hated them more than I do. You remember how I carve my letter on a fat boy? He's changed and rich! They are all rich!" _Henry hissed. _"And look at us! I may be dead, but...look where you are. __You're going back to Derry."_

"Those guys don't matter to me." Patrick said. "You remember how that bitch killed you? I'd rather kill her! Is she still in Derry?" The corpse didn't reply. Henry gave Patrick orders to escape this mental asylum and go to Derry to attack the Losers Club. Patrick didn't understand why his dead friend never wanted him to kill Belle instead. In a trance, Patrick walk down the halls with a corpse. Time to go back to Derry.

* * *

_***Summer, 1989***_

_Patrick was stroking Henry's dick with one hand. They are in the junkyard of old cars. No one could see them. Except Belle. She hiding behind one of the cars in silent. She doesn't know why she was watching the two teens, but something tells her that Patrick had a thing for Henry. And Henry is fighting it. People she knew had secrets. _

_"Want me to put it in my mouth?" Patrick asked with a smirk. "I don't mind-" Henry pushed him away and put his dick in his pants. Belle listened to them in complete silent. She could just make them ignore her if she walks away, but she had to hear this. A bully in town is gay, but didn't want to admit it. He is in denial. It makes her want to laugh._

_"You tell anybody about this, I'll kill you." Henry said in a threatening voice. _

_"You were hard. Don't deny it." Patrick said, not reacting to Henry's threat. "Just admit it, Henry. You were hard for me." Henry turned and punched Patrick in a jaw. "What the fuck?!"_

_"Shut the fuck up! I never had feelings for you, you faggot!" Henry yelled. "You tell anyone, I'll kill you! Or...I'll tell your old man about the fridge! Where you keep the dead animals!" Belle made a look of disgust. Patrick keeps dead animals in a fridge. Patrick is more psychotic than Henry. She no longer hears their voices as she leaves the junkyard.  
Now she wished she never witnessed this. This is something she will never bring up to Pennywise or anybody.  
_

* * *

At the Jade of the Orient, everyone was there. Jacob was drinking with the Losers Club. Georgie was thrilled to see his big brother again and couldn't wait for him to see his family. What shocked Richie and Eddie is Ben who lost weight growing up. He looks so different. Beverly was married to a horrible man, Tom Rogen, but she left him after the phone call. She has some bruises on her arms. But, she got away. The rest of the group had great lives of their own away from their hometown. Though, they are still spooked about IT.

"Hey, any room for one more?" A voice asked from the entrance of a private dinner room. Everyone turned to see Stan.

"...Stan?" Eddie gasped.

"Holy shit, he's here." Richie said. Mike got up and embrace Stan who is chuckling. Everyone thought that Stan wouldn't show up at all. Stan was brought over to the table. He sat in the empty chair, next to Richie and Jacob.

"We thought you didn't want to show up." Ben spoke with a smile.

"Well...I knew I should." Stan said. Beverly looked down to see his wrists. They are wrapped in bandages. "But, I can't have you guys fight the clown alone."

"The Losers Club is now reunited." Bill said, taking a sip of his drink. Beverly brought her beer up.

"I propose a toast. To the Losers." She said. They all grab their drinks and clink their glasses or bottles. Jacob smiled at everyone. They are together at last. But, he was wondering where Rowen is. She is late. He checked the time on his watch. It's been almost an hour since they came for a reunion.  
The waitress arrived with a bowl of fortune cookies. Stan is catching up on the dinner. He stopped eating when Beverly stares at his wrists.

"Did...something happen?" She asked. Stan puts down his fork. He touches the bandages. "Stan, you know you can tell us."

"What's wrong?" Ben asked, noticing the two. Stan let out a shaky sigh. They must know the truth at some point. He looked at everyone with his eyes.

"I got a confession." He started. "After Mike called me, I was...so afraid. I was too scared to come back. So, I took a bath and..." He unwraps his bandages to show them his scars on the wrists. Beverly covered her mouth in shock. "I was supposed to die! But...I was brought back."

"Brought back?" Richie asked.

"You had a near death experience?" Eddie asked. "It may be possible if you did." Stan shook his head.

"No. I found myself in...a field of roses. And there was a little girl." He said. "She has long red hair, gold eyes, and pale skin. She told me I need to go back to Derry. It's not time for me to die. She touches my wrists and...I woke up in a tub and my wrists were healed, but the scars were there."

"A little girl?" Bill wondered.

"She saved you from death?" Mike asked.

"Who is she?" Georgie wondered.

"Nadia Gray saved Stan's life." Rowen's voice spoke. She walked in the private dinner room. Jacob stood up. "The girl must have a heart for all of you. I suppose Maturin spoke to her."

"Uh, who are you?" Richie asked with a strange look in his eyes.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I'm Rowen. A member of the cult. The Cult of Chud." Rowen introduced herself with a small smile. "I know more of Pennywise and I'm going to help you."

"What took you so long? You're late." Jacob asked.

"I had to lay low because of IT. He can't know I am around. He can smell a cult." Rowen said. "Sorry for the delay, but, I gotta stay alive." Before anyone could ask, the table shook. Then, the fortune cookies shake. They break and reveal different creepy things. A baby bird. A bat wing. A crying baby with a deform body. An eyeball. Everyone started to scream. In the fish tank, there are floating heads, singing to the Losers Club.

"What is happening?!" Jacob screamed, backing away.

"Pennywise..." Rowen growled.

"It's not real!" Mike yelled. He grabbed a chair to hit the table. "It's not real!"  
After a minute, the waitress rushed in after hearing the commotion. But she didn't see what they are freaking out about. Mike stopped hitting the table with a chair as he noticed the waitress. Everything was back to normal. It's all the illusion.

"Is everything okay?" The waitress asked.

"...Yeah." Jacob replied.

"Can we get a check?" Richie asked. Georgie placed his hand over his chest, feeling his heart. Bill checked on him, making sure he is okay. Pennywise was messing with them.


	11. Chapter 11

***Chapter 11: Derry Town House***

* * *

Belle was sitting on the arm chair, stroking her stomach, feeling her daughter. She smiled a bit. Pennywise came over to her with blood on his face. He just ate a child from under the bleachers at the baseball game.

"How are you feeling, my dear?" Pennywise asked, touching her stomach.

"Never better." Belle said. She noticed Pennywise's frown. "Are you okay?"

"I have news, Belle." Pennywise said. "Rowen is in town." Belle made a look. But Pennywise continued. "She is planning to do the Ritual of Chud. The ritual can keep us from existing in this world."

"The ritual? Alone?" Belle asked. "Is that even possible?"

"She is the cult. She can perform alone if she wishes. Maturin can give her power." Pennywise said. "Remember what you told me. She tried to take you away and our child. You killed the cult. And you said you will kill her if she ever interferes. Don't you want to protect our daughter?" Belle thought about it. Rowen can't get in a way. She made a look, her eyes turn gold.

"I want to crush her heart. I will make her wish she was never born." Belle said. Pennywise let out an evil chuckle. "Where is she now?"

* * *

Rowen was waiting for Mike, Jacob, and Bill to show up at the clock tower. She is surrounded by the history, missing child posters, and there is a Chud vase. Rowen approached it and touch it. She hasn't seen one in years. How did Mike get it?

"Hello again." A voice spoke. Rowen turned to see Belle.

"...Belle."

"Expecting someone else?" Belle asked.

"What're you doing here? Did you finally see the light?" Rowen asked with a look. Belle rolled her eyes at her.

"I wanted to talk to you. But, not here. At the Derry Town House." Belle said. Rowen raise a brow at her in suspicion. Belle's eyes glow a bit. Rowen took the dagger out of her jacket.

"You're not Belle..." She whispered. The brunette woman chuckled as red lines appeared on her face. She is slowly walking around Rowen, sneering at her a little. "Where is she?" Rowen demanded.

"She's waiting at the Derry Town House." The imposter replied. "You refuse to come quietly, I'll finish the job myself." Rowen glared at the fake Belle. She puts away the dagger and walk pass the imposter. Maybe Belle does need to talk. Possibly another warning.

* * *

In Jacob's room, Belle was waiting for her mate to bring Rowen to her. The door opened and Rowen walked in with Robert who shuts the door behind him and lock it. Rowen stares at Belle in silent.

"You all never listen to my warning." Belle said. "I killed your people. And...you never learn when to quit. I do anything to protect my baby. From you and the turtle."

"You're an idiot, Belle." Rowen spoke. "You really have no idea what you're doing." She faces Robert. "This creature is using you. You're his puppet." Belle stood on her feet.

"He would never do that. He's been taking care of me ever since I first become his mate!" She exclaimed. "Now we have a child to worry about. Soon, she will be born." Rowen noticed Belle's stomach. It's not big, but it will be. Robert grabbed Rowen by the hair to hold her in place. "I want you gone." Belle said, her eyes turn gold.

"You don't have to do this." Rowen whispered.

"Do it, Belle." Robert told his mate. "For our daughter."

"You kill me, you will regret it. They will never forgive you for this." Rowen spoke. Belle froze.

"Who's 'they'?" She asked.

"The Losers Club." Rowen said. Belle blinked at her in silent. She looked up at Robert. His grip on the blonde hair is tight. "And they are not the only ones. Your brother, Jacob, is here." Belle didn't say a word. The Losers Club have returned, and her brother is here. "You don't have to do this." Rowen said to Belle. "We can fix this."

"Belle..." Robert spoke. Belle looked up at him. "You remember what happened the last time when those brats came to the Neibolt house. They broke the deal. And remember how Kyle was the one who brought them there. Rowen was doing the same thing. Think about it, my dear."

"No. That's not true!" Rowen said. "He's lying to you!"

"Think about our future with Nadia, Belle." Robert said, silencing the member of the cult. "Nobody will interfere with us. Nadia will be safe and happy. She will live just as long as us." Rowen pulled her face away from Robert's hand.

"Belle, don't listen to him! You have no idea what was to come!" Rowen said. "Remember what I told you 27 years ago! You die if he dies! Your daughter will die!" Belle's head is spinning as they both talk to her. Rowen was pleading for Belle to listen. But, Belle strikes her hand into Rowen's chest. The blonde woman let out a choke cry, watching Belle taking out her heart. Robert watched with a smirk.

"I said I will kill you. I promised." Belle said. "The cult is no more." She crushed the beating heart, blood drips all over the floor. Robert releases Rowen who fell on the ground. "Goodbye, Rowen." The eyes stare up at her, then to the ceiling. Rowen is no more. Robert smiled and kiss Belle on the lips. Belle brought her bloody hand up to his face. They pulled away.

"The cult is gone." Robert whispered. "Maturin will be weak. We are stronger."

"...What about the Losers Club?" Belle asked. "Are they really here? And my brother?" Robert is silent for a moment. Belle could tell that he knows. He nodded a bit.

"It's true. They are here. But...they must leave." Robert said. "Nadia doesn't want me to harm them in any way. Their only option is to leave our town."

"Nadia said that? She doesn't want you to hurt them?" Belle said, blinking. Robert shook his head. "You will promise her?" Belle asked. "I will try my best to convince them to leave. I want to see them. One last time."

"Anything...for my queen and princess." Robert said. Belle hugs him. Little did she know, behind Robert's back, he crossed his fingers.

* * *

The Losers Club are hanging out by the bar of the town house. They were wondering why Rowen never showed up. Before Jacob could go back up to his room upstairs, he froze at his place. Coming downstairs is Belle. The blood on her is gone. Jacob backed away as the Losers Club turn to see her.

"Holy shit..." Bill gasped.

"Belle..." Richie spoke. Georgie got up from his seat to see his favorite babysitter. She still looks the same. Never aged a bit. The woman gave the Losers Club a loving smile. Jacob backed away as Georgie went up to Belle with emotion. Georgie wrap his arm around her. Belle hugged him back lovingly. How much time passed.

"You're back." Georgie said, nearly crying. "You're really back. I've missed you so much." Belle started to cry as well. She pulled away to see his face.

"Georgie...you're grown so much." She said, cupping Georgie's face. "My god, look at you. From a cute little boy to a handsome young man." Georgie chuckled a bit, wiping his tears with his hand. Belle looked at the others. "All of you have. How time flies." Beverly came up to her and hugged her. As did Ben, Eddie, and Mike. Bill, Richie, and Stan remain in their spot. They are speechless to see Belle again after all these years. "I thought I'd never see you all again." Belle said after she hugged Eddie.

"We thought the same." Ben said. "But...here you are!" Belle smiled at him. She couldn't believe how different Ben looked. Before she could talk to any of her friends, she turned to see her brother. "Jacob..." She went up to him. "How are you here?"

"The turtle." Jacob replied. "Belle, I need to talk to you. Alone." He left the group as Belle follows him.

"If she's here, is...IT here?" Eddie asked nervously.

_**XX**_

Outside of the building, Jacob and Belle stood outside the doors. Belle couldn't believe how different her little brother looked. He's taller than her. And she noticed a ring. He is married. How she missed so much.

"Who's the lucky girl?" Belle asked with a small smile. Her brother didn't answer her. He crossed his arms. Belle could sense his anger. "Jacob?"

"What the fuck, Belle?" Jacob asked hotly.

"...What?"

"Rowen told me the story. She told me everything." Jacob said. "How could you fall in love with a monster? Especially that eats kids? And you're pregnant with that...thing!"

"You don't understand-"

"Oh, I understand!" Jacob scoffed. "I understand that you care so much about that clown more than your own family! You never called us! I know you've been with that clown, but...you have no idea what's been happening!" Belle frowned at him. "Two years ago, mom passed away. She was very sick."

"...What?" Belle gasped. "Mom was sick?"

"She was!" Jacob snapped. "All she wanted is to see you one last time, but...you weren't there! You were sleeping for 27 long years! Mom was so heartbroken that she didn't see her first born daughter. I was there for her. She loves me very much, but sad that you weren't there to see her!" Belle's tears started to fall. Jacob took a deep breath, running his hand through his hair. "And yes, I am married to a wonderful girl. I have a son. You would love them, but...you can't meet them. I wouldn't bring them here." He said. "You're a monster, Belle."

"Jacob, I...I didn't-" Belle choked as she sobs. "I think about you all the time! I love you! Our mother, our stepdad, the Losers Club, everybody! I love you all! I never meant to abandon you!"

"You made your choice, sis." Jacob said. "Like it or not, we will stop IT. We will save you."

"You can't! Just go back home to your family! You all can't be here!" Belle said. Jacob did the unthinkable. He slapped Belle in the face. Belle felt a sting on her cheek.

"You're so stupid!" Jacob yelled. "You're not the same Belle I knew and loved! Where is my sister? Where's the Belle who was there for us? What happened to her?" Belle place her hand on her cheek that is red from the slap. She doesn't know what else to say. Jacob's tears fall down his face.

"Jacob...I never meant to..." Belle paused as she felt tears form in her eyes. "I'm sorry. But, you weren't there when I saved Georgie 27 years ago. I paid the price." She said. Jacob didn't say anything as he stared at her. Belle looked up at him as tears fall from her eyes. "You must go home. Back home to your family. Your life depends on it. Same with the Losers. Please." Belle told him. Jacob turned away from her. He walked back inside the Derry Town House. Belle got on her knees, sobbing.

_**XX**_

"So, what now?" Richie asked, after Jacob explained what happened outside. "We're just gonna sit around like sitting ducks? I don't want to get killed by a clown! And I'm sorry to say this, but Belle's right. We all should leave this fucking town."

"No!" Georgie said with a look. "No, you can't! We need to stop Pennywise! He's done enough harm in this town! We made a promise! We made an oath!" Bill came over to his little brother to calm him.

"The ritual must be done!" Mike told everyone. "But, we need tokens. And we need to remember."

"Remember what?" Richie asked with a look.

"That year when IT took Belle away from us. And the times when IT tormented us as kids." Georgie said. Jacob looked at him. Stan shivered a little when he remembered how IT took a form of a lady in the painting. How that terrified him so much.

"Wait a minute." Jacob said. "You mean that the clown was scaring you guys behind Belle's back?" They didn't say anything, but nodded.

"Belle doesn't know about it. She thinks that Pennywise will leave us alone, but he didn't." Beverly said. "We were so scared, we can't do anything about it. We thought Belle would know. I guess she didn't."

"And that summer after Pennywise lets her go, the clown still scares us." Eddie said. "He was angry."

"So...you guys never broke the deal." Jacob said, figuring this out. "Pennywise did. He broke his own part of the deal he made with Belle." It all made sense. Pennywise had been lying to Belle. She is just a tool. Now the Losers Club are in danger for being here. Before they worry about Belle, they must find their tokens of their past.


	12. Chapter 12

***Chapter 12: Nightmares***

* * *

Her cheek had stop stinging. Belle dried her tears with her sleeve, walking down the dark park where the Paul Bunyan statue is. No one is around at this time at night. It's almost midnight. Belle felt her stomach grow a little. Now she could be 3 months pregnant. She is going through each stage of pregnancy. She let out a sigh, rubbing her head.

"What can I do? What can I do?" She asked herself.

"You need to rest." Robert's voice said. He came over to sit next to her on the bench. He wrapped his arm around her. "He shouldn't have done that to you." He strokes her red cheek. "My queen shouldn't be mistreated."

"He didn't mean to hurt me, Robert." Belle told him. "He told me about our mother. My mother died two years ago. She was very sick, and...I wasn't there. She must be disappointed in me because I was never there."

"It wasn't your fault." Robert said. "Everyone dies." Belle wiped her eyes. Robert helped her stand. He kissed her forehead. "Don't let guilt get to you. You have a baby to worry about. Nadia is slowly growing inside of you." He said. Belle nodded. They disappeared from the park to go back home to rest. Robert's eyes glow in a dark. The Losers Club will face their fears once more. They will either leave or die.

* * *

Robert and Belle are in bed together in the nude. Robert strokes her dark hair, kissing her forehead. Belle runs her fingers around his bare chest, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Sleep." Robert told her. "It's not good for you to be stressed in your condition."

"I can't." Belle whispered. Robert held her hand. She looked up at him. His other hand runs down her back. Robert's eyes turn gold, and they were bright. Belle couldn't look away from them. "Robert..."

"Shh." Robert's voice whispered. His voice sounds like an echo. "Close your eyes, Belle. Your worries will be gone if you sleep. Close them." Belle's eyes lids are getting heavy. Robert's voice faded. She fell right to sleep. Robert smiled at her sleeping form. He touches her bare stomach, feeling his daughter. "Soon, my little Nadia." He whispered.

* * *

_Belle opened her eyes and see she is in the Neibolt house. The house is dark. But, she could hear crying. A crying baby. Belle got out of bed and walk out of the room and see the hallway where the crying is getting loud. Was it Nadia crying? What was going on?_

_"Nadia?" Belle called, her voice echoes. She walks down the hallway, but it stretches out. Like the house is preventing her from going to the room where the dim light is. The crying continued. "Nadia!" Belle called again. She runs down the long, stretching hallway, hearing a baby crying. On the walls, there are writings. Belle looked at them._

**_The turtle can't help you_**

**_You'll float too_**

**_Never deny_**

_Belle is confused. Maturin can't be the one who showed her this. It couldn't be the cult. Why is she dreaming this? The crying suddenly turns into screams. A baby screams in panic before it cuts off. Belle finally made it to the door with dim light. She slowly push the door open to see a baby room. An orange light shows a white crib. Pennywise leans over the crib, growling and made chomping noises. Belle took one step inside and couldn't believe her eyes.  
Inside the crib, there is blood. No baby. Pennywise is swallowing the tiny baby whole like a snake. Belle is shaking in fear, bringing her hand up to her mouth as she watches the clown licking his bloody lips.  
_

_"Ahhh. Such a tasty treat she gave me." Pennywise spoke, smiling. "Poor Belle. She won't remember a thing. She can always make me another..." He let out an evil chuckle. Belle felt sick to her stomach. This can't be real. It will never happen. This is all a nightmare. Belle started to cry for her dead daughter. Pennywise had disappeared.  
In the corner of the room, there is Kyle. He looks like a zombie. His left eye is missing._

_"Kyle?" Belle gasped. The dead man slowly approached her with hate._

_"It's all your fault." He whispered. "You let me die. You let the clown kill me." Belle backed away from him. Kyle continued to approach. His skin is slowly peeling off. "You have no idea how much I want you, Belle. I've always loved you. I wanted to fuck you. I want to eat your pussy. I want to hear you moan my name as I do. But you let the clown fuck you." Kyle said nastily. Belle covered her ears and shut her eyes._

_"Go away!" Belle yelled. _

_"I should be the one who should fuck you! You were a knock out in Derry! When we first met, I was hard for you!" Kyle told her, skin fall from his face, revealing his skull. _

_"No! Please, stop!" Belle said. "Kyle would never say such nasty things to me!"_

_"Belle..." Another voice spoke. Belle turned to see Victoria. "You let the clown kill me too. You weren't there to protect me." She said. "He said he would get rid of my birth mark, but he lied and ate me. You said I'm special." Belle cried at this. Pennywise killed her. She is being haunted by the spirits. There are other children around Kyle and Victoria._

_"It's your fault." Kyle spoke._

_"You let us die..." Victoria hissed. Belle pressed her back against the wall. Coming out from the ghost crowd is Henry Bowers. He sneered at her nastily._

_"You killed me, Whitehurst. Now I know what you are. A fucking monster. If my boys found out you're back, I bet they will come and kill you. You don't deserve to live." He said._

_"Fuck you!" Belle yelled, tears streaming down her face. "This is not real!" The wall behind her disappeared as she felt gloved hands on her shoulders. Pennywise chuckled at her fear. Drool dripping from his bottom lip._

_"You like the little reunion I made for you?" The clown hissed. Belle shook her head, trying to get out of the clown's grasp. "Your fear is so intoxicating, my dear. How I've missed it." Belle let out a scream as the ghosts approach her. _

_"No! Noooooo!"_

* * *

Belle woke up with a sharp gasp. She holds her stomach, making sure she is still pregnant. She got out of bed, rushing down to the bathroom. As soon as she made it to the toilet, she started to throw up. That nightmare really scared her. Pennywise eating his own daughter, the ghosts haunting her. What was that all about? She couldn't stop shaking.

"Shit..." She groaned after she flushed the toilet. She went back to the bedroom. Robert was awake by the noise. Belle sat on the edge of the bed, hugging herself. Robert scoots over, wondering what was wrong. "I had a worst nightmare." Belle said. She felt his hands on her back.

"Wanna tell me about it?" Robert asked.

"I...I wouldn't." Belle said. She is afraid to tell him. Robert brought her close to him, kissing her neck to comfort her. Belle faces him. "Tell me you wouldn't eat our baby."

"What made you think that?" Robert asked with a frown.

"Pennywise...was eating her. Then, I see Kyle and the other ghosts you and I have killed haunting me." Belle said. "It was so horrible, Robert. Nadia was eaten by you." She started to cry. Robert held her close, trying to calm her down. He strokes her hair. "Tell me you wouldn't kill her." Belle said. Robert didn't say anything. But he shook his head.

"No. No." He whispered. "It was just a nightmare, my Beauty. You didn't see Maturin, did you? He couldn't have-"

"No. I didn't see him." Belle told him. "I...I don't know why I dreamt of that."

"Shhh. It's okay. I'm here." Robert soothed. Belle slowly started to calm down. Her mate wouldn't kill their own daughter. He loves her, he loves his unborn. "Now, try to go back to sleep." They rest on the bed. But Robert hears his mate silently sing to herself. Belle is stroking her stomach as if she is calming her baby too.

_"Hush now, don't be scared._  
_Through this tide of darkness,_  
_Shadows may march,_  
_Thunder may roar,_  
_But peace will soon prevail._  
_In this land,_  
_Our sacred land,_  
_Nightmares spread confusion,_  
_But stand your ground._  
_Until you've found,_  
_The strength to light our way..."_

Robert smiled a bit after she finishes. How he loves her voice. Belle let out a sigh before closing her eyes. Robert's eyes went down to her stomach. He could've sworn he thought he saw a tint of orange glow from the inside. Nadia is getting active.  
He is counting on his minion, Patrick, to handle the killing of the Losers tomorrow.


	13. Chapter 13

***Chapter 13: Sabotage***

* * *

Georgia was sitting out the front lawn, holding the missing child poster. A picture of her friend, Laurie Anne, is on the poster. She's been missing for a day. Georgia was told to stay home at all times since her father told her it's too dangerous to be outside. Georgia was more curious of how her friend got missing right after Valerie picked her up.

"Georgia?" A boy voice called from the driveway. Georgia looked up to see a boy with a skateboard. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine, Dean. Just...worried about Laurie Anne." Georgia said as Dean came up to her. "One minute after I went home, she was gone. Someone was watching."

"I'm sure they will find her." Dean assured her. "Derry is a small town."

"I hope she's okay..." Georgia said, folding the poster to keep.

"Me too. Hey, I was wondering...if you like to go to the festival with me later? My friend invited me and...I was wondering if you like to go with us." Dean asked.

"I went days ago." Georgia said. "But, I do like to go again. I'll ask my mom." She was about to go to the front door, but Valerie walked out to water her plants. "Mom, can I go to the festival with Dean later today?" Valerie looked at her daughter.

"We already went to the festival, sweetie." She said. "I don't think it's a good idea to go back after what happened days ago."

"Mom, I'll be with them. We'll come back before it gets dark." Georgia pleaded. "Please?" Valerie remembered her husband's words. Georgia must not be alone after the murders and children have gone missing. She looked over at Dean who held the skateboard with one hand.

"Well...okay. Just stay with the group. I'll have your dad come get you before dark." Valerie said. Georgia smiled at her. "Don't talk to strangers while you're at the festival." Valerie informed her daughter.

"I know." Georgia grabbed her bike to follow Dean down the driveway. "I'll be back for my things, mom. Bye!" Valerie waved at her, watering her plants.  
By the side of the house, Robert watches with a smirk. More children to play with. But first, he must deal with the Losers Club.

* * *

After splitting up, Stan went to the church of his. He remembered his Bar Mitzvah. And his speech about growing up is meaningful to him. But, his parents were embarrassed by the fact he uses foul language after the speech.  
Stan walked inside the empty building. Everything still looks the same. No one was around. Of course, it's only a weekday. Stan walked upstairs to find the office that used to be his father's. He walked inside the office and saw something on the wall he wished he never see again. The lady in the painting. Stan looked away, feeling the sting on his hand. His scar on the hand.

"Not again..." Stan whispered. "Not again." He remembered that day when he was putting the book back in this office, and the painting fell on the floor. After Stan puts it back up, the lady in the painting was gone. The fear of his came to life. The face wasn't normal. She grinned at him. Stan was so scared, he ran away screaming.

"You should've died, Stanley..." A voice spoke in the office. Stan whipped around, breathing heavily. "You cut your wrists. But you just had to be saved."

"...I'm not afraid of you." Stan spoke. "I had to come back for my friends."

"People make mistakes, Stanley..." A voice said. Stan turned around there was Robert smirking at him. Stan backed up. His back is against the bookshelf as Robert approaches. "I heard that my little girl saved you. She believes it isn't your time." Robert said.

"...Your daughter." Stan said. "She has good in her. Not you."

"Maybe so. But, your time...is now." Robert growled. Before Stan could have a chance to run, Robert got a knife out and slit Stan's neck. A knife that once belonged to Henry Bowers. Blood pouring out like a waterfall. Stan couldn't speak, his hands shakenly went up, his eyes look at Robert whose eyes turn gold as he smells blood. Robert licked the blood off the knife. "Your fear was one of the best, Stanley." He chuckled. "The others will miss you." Stan sinks to the floor, bleeding to death. Robert turned away to leave. "But your friends will join you shortly." He said, shutting the door. Stan let out one last breath. He is gone. Nobody can save him now.

* * *

"Ah!" Belle gasped by the feeling. It stings. She touches her stomach. Nadia is active. "What's wrong, little one?" Belle asked her belly. She sat on the grass, soothing her stomach. "It's okay. It's okay." She whispers.

"Belle?" Beverly's voice called. Belle looked up to see her. Beverly came to her, kneeling beside her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just...the baby is...active." Belle replied. "What're you doing here?"

"I'm...here to find my artifact." Beverly slowly replied, looking at Belle's stomach. She reached out, but stopped. She looked at her. "Can I?" Belle nodded, smiling a little. Beverly placed her hand on Belle's stomach. "My god. You look like you're 3 or 4 months." Beverly said, chuckling a bit. Belle giggled along with her. "Is her name Nadia?" Beverly asked.

"Yes. I named her." Belle said. "It suits her."

"You saw her in your dreams? When...you hibernate?" Beverly asked. "Rowen said that Nadia was the one who saved Stan from his suicide." Belle stared at Beverly. Did she hear that right? Nadia saved Stan. Stan committed suicide, but didn't die. Nadia saved him. "Belle, don't you see?" Beverly spoke. "Nadia doesn't want any of us to die. She knows you care about us." Belle's stomach pain is gone. Beverly continued to speak. "You still love us, don't you? Before Pennywise lands in your life, you care so much. You saved Georgie, stay with Pennywise to protect us, and then...things change."

"It happened, Bev." Belle said, not looking at her. "Pennywise fell in love with me first. He protects me, takes care of me, and then...he started to feel love. After months passed, we just...fall in love." She remembered after she killed Henry, she and Pennywise had their first kiss. And then, they confessed their feelings and did a consummation. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you all after Pennywise lets me go. It's so hard for me to get over the fact that he lets me go. He never meant to hurt me."

"You let Kyle die." Beverly said. "He wanted to help us get you back home. He never meant to bring us as a trade or anything you think of. We wanted you back to our lives. Kyle cared about you. And he helped us. But...you let him die."

"I can't do this." Belle got up to walk away. "But, do me a big favor, Bev. Leave this town. All of you, please leave. I wanted you all to be safe." She turned away before Beverly had a chance to protest. Beverly sighed after Belle left, and she turned to face her old apartment home. She must do her mission while the others are doing the same.

* * *

The people at the park are celebrating Derry. There are cheerleaders, a tiger mascot, and a band on stage. Belle sat on the bench, trying to clear her mind. But, someone stood in front of her.

"You look like crap." Belle looked up to see Richie.

"Thanks." Belle said sarcastically. "Girls love hearing that."

"Well, you look like you...been through a lot. Maybe because you're pregnant with a devil." Richie commented.

"Beep, beep, Richie." Belle growled. Her eyes glow gold.

"Sorry, I'll shut up." Richie said, frightened by her eyes change color. He was about to walk away, but Belle got up to stop him.

"Wait. Where are the others?" She asked. "Beverly told me about finding her artifact. For what?" Before Richie had a chance to reply, they both hear a familiar voice. They both look up at the Paul Bunyan statue, but sitting on the shoulder is Pennywise. He is holding red balloons. He is grinning down at them. Belle could hear Richie curse in fright.

"Did you miss me, Richie?" Pennywise called. The clown frowned at him. "Cuz I missed you. No one wants to play with a clown anymore." He then form a grin. "Play a game with me, would ya? How about Street Fighter? Ohh, yes. You like that one, don't you?" He chuckled. Belle crossed her arms, looking up at her clown mate with a serious look. What is he planning to do? "Or maybe... Truth or Dare." Pennywise suggested, giving Richie is sly grin.

"Jesus..." Richie spoke.

"Penny, whatever you're thinking..." Belle whispered. Then, Pennywise started to float up with his balloons.

"Oh, you wouldn't want anyone to pick 'truth' though, would you, Richie?" He asked. He is slowly floating down towards Richie and Belle who watched in silent. "You wouldn't want anyone to know what you're hiding." Pennywise let out a chuckle.

"What is he talking about?" Belle asked Richie in a whisper. Richie refused to speak to her. Pennywise started to sing as he floats down.

_"I know your secret,  
Your dirty little secret.  
I know your secret,  
Your dirty little secret!"  
_

The clown's feet is on the grass, making Richie back away. Belle stood by Richie, her arm up front to protect him.

"Should I tell them, Richie?" Pennywise taunted with a grin.

"Pennywise, stop!" Belle said. Richie closes his eyes. He is telling himself that this isn't real. He opened his eyes, and Pennywise screamed at him. Richie let out a scream and ran away as Pennywise scowled at him. Belle watches the clown's face deform.

"Come back and play! Come back and play with a clown!" Pennywise yelled. Belle held her stomach, staring at her husband in silent. Pennywise shook his head to have his face back to normal. He turned to Belle who gave him a stern look.

"Was that really necessary?" She asked. "And what do you mean about a secret?"

"Oh, don't you know?" Pennywise asked. "Richie isn't what you think he is. He is hiding it from his friends. Especially from Eddie." Belle made a surprised look. How could she not know this? Richie likes Eddie. But more than a friend. Richie's real fear is his sexuality if anyone found out he is gay. Belle can't judge him. He should be proud of who he really is.

"I wonder if Eddie knows..." Belle says. "And Penny, don't you ever think about-" She turned to face him, but the clown was gone. "Shit. He's gonna make things worse." She left the park to find the other Losers.

* * *

Belle went to the library to find Mike, but he isn't anywhere to be found. But, she hears a sound. She cautiously walk through the aisles. Someone is here. But, it isn't Mike. One hand is over her stomach, protecting her baby, the other out in front. As soon as she went around, a pocket knife stabbed her in the back. Belle let out a cry of agony. She was kicked down to the floor. She rolls on her back to see who attacked her.

"Hello, Belle." Patrick spoke, swinging his knife around. Belle gasped. Patrick Hockstetter. "Been a long time since we last saw each other. Since that day you killed my friend. Henry brought me here to kill the Losers Club, I come here to kill Mike, but then you showed up. I thought I should start with you."

"Patrick..." Belle crawled back, her hand out. "Wait! Henry was dead! Remember?!"

"I remember! But he came to me!" Patrick snapped. Belle remembered the nightmare she had. She sees Henry's ghost. Was that also a warning? Patrick was about to lunge at her, but Belle rolled away. She must get away. "I'll fucking kill you, and then I will kill the others!" Patrick yelled.

"Patrick, listen!" Belle said, holding her hands up. "Think about what you're doing. Don't do anything stupid." Patrick let out a chuckle. He points at her with a knife.

"This is what you get for killing my best friend, you bitch." Patrick said.

"I know he is special to you. I know you want him to be your boyfriend." Belle told him with a look. Patrick glared at her. "I know how you really felt before. But Henry was fighting it. He was scared."

"How the fuck do you know about that?!" Patrick yelled. "It was supposed to be a secret! Nobody knows!" Belle didn't say a word to him. Patrick made a look of disgust as he figured it out. "You sick bitch! You...you saw us, didn't you?!"

"Maybe I did. Maybe I didn't." Belle said. Patrick let out a yell, charging at her with a knife. Now Belle didn't have any other choice. She must kill Patrick to protect herself and the Losers Club. Belle's claws extend and she slash his stomach. Guts were coming out and blood sprays at Belle's face. Patrick fell on his knees, dropping on the knife.

"I won't let you kill us." Belle said. Patrick let out a choke gasp before collapse on the floor. Blood pools around him. Belle walked away from the body. "Why is he even here? Something's not right." She is leaving the library to look for Bill and Georgie.


	14. Chapter 14

***Chapter 14: Birth of Nadia***

* * *

Georgie stood by the sewer drain with Bill who bought back his bike from the shop for $300 dollars. Of course he can afford it, he is a writer. Even the shop keeper hated his ending of one book Bill wrote. Bill faces the house across from them. Belle's house. Two people are already living there. They are going to be parents. Belle must've already knew her old home was taken care of by a lovely couple.

"I still remember that day she saved me." Georgie spoke, staring at the sewer drain where he lost his paper boat. Bill looks at the drain too. "I thought I was gonna die, but...she saved me. She took me to the hospital and call you guys. Mom and dad were delighted. Belle was a hero." Bill bit his lower lip as he remembered when he was with his parents at the hospital. Bill felt guilty then. Seeing his little brother in bed with no arm. Bill looks over at Georgie's socket.

"Georgie..." Bill spoke. "About that day, I was-" He didn't finish when they both hear voices in the drain. They backed up a bit. But, Georgie sees something he thought he never saw again. A hand holding a paper boat. There are yellow sleeves. "What the fuck?" Bill whispered.

_"Help me..." _A young boy's voice said.

"No..." Georgie backed away. "That's...not me."

"IT wants to s-s-s-scare you." Bill said. "But, your paper boat. It's our artifact."

_"Help me, Billy." _The young "Georgie" spoke in the drain. The arms stretch out. Georgie looked at his older brother, wanting him to get the paper boat. Bill nodded. He got close to the drain. He got on his knees and hand. Georgie watched in silent. Bill reached for the paper boat, but another hand grabbed his wrist. Bill got the paper boat, but the tiny hands start to grab his arm, trying to pull him in.

"Bill!" Georgie cried out. He grabs Bill's free hand to pull him with one hand. They both hear giggling of children, and a dark chuckle of a clown. A gloved hand reached for Bill's face, claws ripping through the glove.

"George, pull me out!" Bill yelled.

"I'm trying!" Georgie grunted, pulling his brother. Bill was finally free from the hands, making Georgie fall back. Bill got the paper boat. The giggling faded. Georgie checked on his brother, making sure he is okay from the sudden attack. "Are you okay?"

"Y-y-y-yeah." Bill stuttered. He gripped on the paper boat. They both stare at it. "Didn't age well, huh?" Bill asked. Georgie could laugh, but didn't. The boat is yellow with bloodstains.

"Bill! Georgie!" Belle's voice called. The men turned to see Belle run toward them. She got on her knees by Bill, catching her breath. "Thank god. You're okay. Did Pennywise hurt you?"

"Tried to." Bill said, brushing down his arm.

"What're you doing here?" Georgie asked. He noticed blood stains on her hands and face. "And what happened? Who did you kill?"

"Patrick...Hockstetter." Belle said. "He came to kill me and all of you, but...I killed him. But that is not the issue now." She wipes the blood down her jeans. "Seriously, you all have to leave Derry. It's not safe!"

"Belle, you have no idea what this thing has done to us that summer!" Bill cried out. "While you were with the clown, IT tormented us behind your back! IT broke the half of your deal!"

"It's true!" Georgie said. "Pennywise has been traumatizing us!" Belle stared at them in silent. Before she could speak, she grunted as she feels the pain in her stomach again. The men see her stomach grew a bit more. "Holy shit..." Georgie gasped.

"Belle...your baby." Bill whispered. Belle touches her stomach. It is growing big. 7 months stage. Nadia is growing fast. But, Belle hasn't eaten in a while. How is Nadia growing without being fed?

"Something's wrong." Belle spoke. She started to feel dizzy. "George...Bill...I need...to..." Belle's eyes roll back and collapse on the street.

"Oh shit." Bill said, picking up Belle's head. Georgie rushed over to see Belle's face. She fainted. "We gotta take her to your house, George." Bill said, picking up Belle in his arms. "She's not looking too good."

"Right. I'm gonna call my wife." Georgie picked up Bill's old bike, and started to call Valerie. Bill carried Belle, rushing down the street to get to his brother's house. Belle could be having a baby soon.

* * *

"What is going on here?" Valerie asked as Bill brought Belle inside the house. He placed her on the couch for her to lay on. Georgie started to call Mike to tell him what is happening. "Who is this?" Valerie asked. "Is she hurt?"

"She fainted. And she's pregnant." Bill said. "Get her a clean rag. Get her some water." Valerie didn't bother to ask and rush in the kitchen to grab a clean rag and a glass of water. She came back to the living room to give Bill a wet, cold rag. He placed it over Belle's forehead. "Please be okay, Belle." Bill whispered to her. "Please."

"I'm calling Mike!" Georgie said. "Everyone else too!"

* * *

_Belle gasped as she woke up in a field of red roses. She's back in Mid-World. Nadia brought her back here. That's why Belle fainted. But, dark clouds appear in the sky, and thunder is heard. Belle looked around for her daughter._

_"Nadia! Where are you?" She called. "Nadia, what is happening? You're growing too fast! What's wrong?"_

_"Mommy!" Nadia's voice cried out. Belle turned around to see her daughter running towards her with tears in her eyes. Belle brought her in her arms, embracing her. Nadia is crying. "Mommy..."_

_"It's okay. It's gonna be okay." Belle whispered. She looked at her daughter's face. "What's wrong?"_

_"...He lied." Nadia whispered. "He lied to me."_

_"...Who?"_

_"Daddy. He was about to hurt them." Nadia replied, sobbing. "...He killed Stan." Belle stared at her daughter. Her heart is beating like a jackhammer. Stan is dead? Pennywise killed him? He's not supposed to._

_"...He didn't." Belle spoke in disbelief. "How do you know?"_

_"I could sense his actions." Nadia said. "He's evil, mommy. He lied to us. He wants to kill them. He's the one who brought Patrick, pretending to be Henry. Patrick was sent to kill the Losers Club, but he wanted to kill you too. And daddy wants to eat me."_

_"...He wouldn't..." Belle whispered. "You're his daughter. Why would he eat you?"_

_"...Power." Nadia says. Appearing in the clouds is Maturin. Belle looked up at the turtle as Nadia hugs her, crying. Maturin stared down at Belle. "Maturin wanted to help us. But, you have to listen to him." Nadia said, looking up at Belle. The woman pets Nadia's red hair, looking at the turtle._

**_"We tried to warn you, child."_**_ Maturin spoke. **"But you refuse to listen. Now, you are seeing the truth. Pennywise never cared for you nor your daughter. All he wants is power from Nadia. Nadia's power is so great, he wanted it. He wanted to be more powerful than I." **Belle recalled the nightmare of Pennywise eating Nadia. Was that really going to happen? **"It is true, Belle. Pennywise wants to eat his own child. That must not happen. Nadia is too special to die. You love her so much, you let her be born and stop Pennywise. The clown must be stopped." **Maturin spoke. Belle's tears start to fall. Pennywise had been using her as a tool. He lied to her, he uses her, and didn't have care for her or Nadia at all. How could she be so blind? Nadia looks up at her mother._

_"Don't let daddy kill them. Don't let daddy kill me." She whispered. Belle dried her daughter's tears. She made a loving smile at her._

_"I won't." She whispered. "You are more important to me. You're my daughter. I love you too much." She kisses her daughter's forehead. She then looked up at Maturin. "How do I be free from the bond? Nadia can't die if Pennywise dies." She asked. "Tell me how."_

**_"It is simple. But, it must be done before the Ritual of Chud."_** _The turtle said. He then gave Belle a glare. **"Rowen can't help them now because of you." **Belle gave him a glare back, not wanting him to rub it in. Maturin continued to speak. **"You must deny Pennywise any way possible. Tell him you no longer want to be owned by him. You no longer belong to him. Pennywise hates being denied." **Belle nodded, understanding. She can do that. It'll be challenging to do, but she had to do it to save herself, her daughter, and the Losers Club. **"Mike learns how to do the ritual. But be there for them during the ritual. You have power, Belle. And you will grow more powerful once you deny the clown. I will grant you one power. Use it wisely. And you and your daughter will be free from the bond. The connection between you three will be broken."**_

_"It's all I want. Nadia will be safe from the clown." Belle said._

_"Mommy..." Nadia spoke, holding her mother's hand. Belle looked down at her. Nadia looks worried and scared._

_"Nadia?"_

_"Georgia...Dean..." Nadia said. "Daddy is coming after them." Belle gasped. Pennywise was after them. Belle had to get her daughter to be born now. She must stop Pennywise from killing those kids or anyone. He has done enough._

**_"You must go. Nadia will be born."_** _Maturin spoke as Nadia started to glow. The girl touches Belle's stomach and fades away. Belle holds herself, feeling warm. Then, Belle disappeared from Mid-World._

* * *

"Her stomach is growing..." Richie's voice said.

"Holy shit, is this supposed to happen?" Eddie's voice said in panic.

"I'm not ready for this. I'm not." Jacob's voice said. Belle could hear their voices. They are here for her. Belle opened her eyes and feel her stomach has grown. She is at the final stage of her pregnancy. Her water broke.

"Oh shit!" Ben gasped.

"Belle, your water broke!" Beverly said. Belle smiled at them a bit.

"Nadia...must be born. Now." She whispered.

"Is she in labor?!" Valerie asked in shock. "We gotta take her to the hospital!"

"No. There's no time." Belle whispered, taking deep breaths. "She's...she's gonna come out."

"Oh shit. Shit, shit, shit." Eddie repeated. Beverly and Valerie helped Belle to take off the jeans and boots. Everything is happening so fast. Belle is about to give birth to her daughter. In Georgie's home.  
Belle is breathing hard, the pain is too much for her. Beverly is holding Belle's hand as Jacob held the other. Mike is between Belle's legs, telling her to push. Belle let out a cry as she is trying to push. Mike could see a little head.

"I see the head." Mike said. "Belle, keep pushing!"

"Oh god, I can't look." Eddie said, turning away from the scene. He took an inhaler. Mike got the pink blanket that Valerie gave him for the baby. Belle let out a scream of agony. Mike got the baby his hands. The baby opened her eyes, coughing for air, and let out a cry. Belle opened her eyes as she hears her daughter cry. Beverly couldn't help but to smile with joy. Mike wrapped Nadia in a blanket before taking her upstairs to clean her as Valerie is going to help him.  
Jacob turned to his sister who is catching her breath after giving birth.

"Holy shit. You did it." He laughed. Belle looked up at him.

"I guess...I did." She said. She frowned a bit. "I'm...I'm so sorry. I see it now. You all are right."

"What do you mean?" Ben asked.

"When I fainted...Nadia brought me...into Mid-World. And...Maturin was there." Belle said. They both told me everything. Pennywise...wanted to eat Nadia for power. He...used me..."

"Oh my god." Beverly gasped.

"That's fucked up." Richie spoke.

"His own daughter?" Bill asked.

"Nadia told me...that...Stan...was killed by Pennywise. She tried to warn me." Belle said. Everyone was silent. No wonder they never got a hold of Stan some time ago. He was killed. Pennywise was serious. He wanted to kill them all and never want Belle to know.

"Fuck!" Richie cursed, hitting the wall.

"And he brought Patrick here to finish the job to kill you, but Patrick wanted me dead. Turns out Pennywise's plan failed. Patrick remembered what I did to Henry." She said.

"Hockstetter was here?" Eddie asked in shock. Belle sighed a bit. She made a look.

"...I'm gonna stop him." She said. "This is what he wants. He wants you all dead. Nadia never wanted that to happen. So...I will help you."

"But, Belle. You're too weak." Georgie said. "You just-"

"I'll be strong soon. I have a plan." Belle said. "Wait...where's your daughter?" Georgie stared at her, not saying a thing. He never heard from his daughter for a while now. He ran upstairs.  
Georgie looks in his daughter's room. But she isn't here. Georgie walked in the bathroom where Mike and Valerie are to clean Nadia.

"Val, where's Georgia?"

"She's at the festival with Dean and his friend." Valerie replied. "I meant to tell you. You're going to pick her up soon-"

"She's where?!" Georgie cried out. The baby cried a little by the sound. "Dammit, Val! I told you to stay with her! She shouldn't be alone!" Georgie rush downstairs. Valerie was shocked by his tone. She gave the baby to Mike and follow her husband.  
Georgie grabbed his car keys, telling his brother that they both must go the festival. Belle watched two brothers leave the house in a hurry to get Georgia and her friend. Pennywise must be there.

"...Stay here." Belle started to get up, gripping on the towel wrapping around her waist. She tried to keep her balance. Beverly helped her go upstairs. Valerie watched them go upstairs. She must know what was going on with her husband. She will follow them to the festival. She got her keys for her car.

"Wait, where are you going?" Jacob asked.

"To follow George and Bill. I need to know what the hell is going on!" Valerie said.

"Wait! No!" Jacob said, following her out. He turned back to the others. "Stay with Belle. I'm going with her." Jacob walked out the door to go with Valerie. Off to the festival they go.

_**XX**_

Beverly watched Belle change into different clothing since her jeans were soaked. She got dark blue jeans, and a fresh white shirt. The brown boots are back on. Belle held the red jacket Pennywise gave her. She threw it aside. She spotted a jean jacket in the closet. She took it and put it on. Back to blue. Like she wore before. Belle looks at herself in a mirror, she had dark circles under her eyes from giving birth, but her strength is coming back.

"You sure about this?" Beverly asked. Belle nodded as she straightens the jean jacket she will borrow from Valerie.

"I'm ready to kick some ass." Belle said in a serious tone. "You all stay here with Mike and my daughter. I'll come back with the others who went out. Pennywise has picked a wrong woman to mess with." She walked out of the bedroom to leave the house. The guardian is back in Derry.


	15. Chapter 15

***Chapter 15: Hall of Mirrors***

* * *

Georgie and Bill arrived at the festival. Georgie grabbed his gun and hid it underneath his shirt, which shocked his older brother. But in all fairness, Georgie wanted to defend himself in this town other than IT. Before they go inside the festival, Valerie and Jacob arrived.

"Wait! George!" Valerie called. "This is crazy! Tell me what's wrong! You've been hiding something from me!"

"Valerie, go back home. It's too dangerous!" Georgie pleaded. "I'll bring Georgia back safe and sound." Bill and Jacob listen to them argue bit, but they see two familiar kids by the ticket booth. Dean and Georgia.

"There they are!" Bill said. Georgie and Valerie turn to see the kids rush in the fun house. "We gotta go after them!" The adults ran pass the crowd through the festival. The kids are inside the fun house. Pennywise could be inside. Waiting to feast on them. Georgie, Bill, Valerie, and Jacob went inside the entrance that is a spinning.  
As soon as they are inside the fun house, they turn to see swinging clowns. The sounds of laughter is heard from the swinging clowns. Georgie got his gun out as he is leading the others.

"Stay close." Georgie said. Bill was hit by one of the clowns.

"Ow! Shit!" Bill grunted. Georgie turn his head back to see his brother lean against the wall.

"You okay?" Jacob asked from the back.

"I'm fine." Bill said. "Damn, that hurt. Keep going, George." Georgie nodded and went through the doorway and see the hall of mirrors. They see reflections of themselves as they walk through. But they see Georgia and Dean turn to the left.

"Hey! Georgia!" Georgie called. But there is no reply. The kids didn't respond. "Shit." He follows the path to get to the kids. Valerie squeezed through to get to her husband as Bill lets her through.

"George, tell me what the hell is going on." She demanded. "You and Mike are hiding something from me." Georgie stopped and lower his gun. He turned to her. "Ever since the murder happened, you were acting so strange."

"Val, you remember how I told you that my arm is missing? That I've been bitten by an animal?" He asked her. Valerie nodded. Georgie let out a sigh. "Well...I was actually attacked by a clown. A clown bit my arm off."

"A clown?" Valerie asked with a raise brow.

"It's true." Bill spoke behind her. "Belle saved Georgie's life from Pennywise 27 years ago." Valerie turn back to her brother-in-law. Jacob also nodded at her. Valerie turn back to her husband.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Would you believe me?" Georgie asked. "I was traumatized by that day all my life. I almost died, but Belle saved me. She took me the hospital and always there to check up on me. And since IT came back, I wanted to kill IT. And it's your fault for letting our daughter come here alone!"

"Excuse me?! _My_ fault?!" Valerie gasped. "You're the one who never told me the truth about your arm!" Jacob looked at the mirrors. He could've sworn he thought he saw a clown in the reflection.

"Uh, guys..." He spoke.

"I told you to stay with Georgia at all times! And what did you do? You let her go to the festival alone with another child! Now they are both in danger!" Georgie argued.

"I remember what you said! You can't blame me for letting our daughter come here! You never told me about a killer clown that's been lurking around our town for lord knows how long!" Valerie said. "I wish you told me before. So none of this wouldn't happen." Georgie stared at her. He gave her a hug. "I'm sorry, honey. We'll find our daughter."

"I'm sorry too. I wish I told you before." Georgie said.

"Guys, can we save hugs and kisses for later?" Jacob spoke. "The kids!"

"Right. Let's go." Georgie said, releasing his wife. He followed the path to catch up with Dean and Georgia.

_**XX**_

Belle made it to the festival. She had to run. She didn't enough energy to teleport since she gave birth to her daughter. She is catching her breath as she walks through the festival. Bill and the others must be around here somewhere. She turned to see the fun house.

"Of course. Pennywise must be there." Belle said with a look. She ran towards the fun house. "I hope I'm not too late."  
She enters inside the fun house. She avoids the swinging clowns. Belle found herself in the hall of mirrors. She looks down to follow the path, not being fooled by the reflections.

_'Pennywise, I'm gonna stop you. Whatever you're doing, I'm gonna stop you.' _Belle thought. She then started to hear voices. One of them sounds like Georgie. Belle rush through the maze to look for him and the others who went with him. She turned to the left and see Dean and Georgia facing the adults who are on one side. Belle rushed over to the kids, but bumped into a glass. Georgie, Bill, Jacob, and Valerie are on the left side of the kids on the other side of the glass. Belle rubbed her face, groaning. The kids stared at Belle in confusion. Her emerald eyes look at them. They are trapped inside.

"Belle!" Jacob spoke from the other side. "What're you doing here?"

"I...came to help." Belle said, her hands on the glass. She turned to the children. "Are you two okay?"

"We're...kinda stuck." Dean spoke. "We came through that way." He pointed where Georgie and the others are at. This is Pennywise's doing. He trapped the kids. Belle has to get them out, but she is too weak to regain her powers.

"Belle, can you do something?" Georgie asked.

"I'll try." Belle closes her eyes to focus on the glass. Her nose bleeds a little. Nothing happened. "Shit." She wiped her nose with a sleeve. "I gotta break this glass somehow."

"Hang on, I'll go and get...help..." Valerie paused when she stares at something behind the kids on the other side. Belle and the rest look over to see Pennywise slowly licking the glass with his long fork tongue. The kids backed away in shock. "What...the...fuck?" Valerie whispered in fear.

"No." Bill said. Pennywise brought his tongue back in his mouth, staring at the kids hungrily.

"What a treat. Two children to feast on." Pennywise said, his gloved hands on the glass. Belle made a look.

"Penny, don't you dare!" She said. The clown's eyes are on her. "You can't do this! Let them go!" Pennywise ignored her. He hits his head on the glass, making the kids flinch.

"No! Please!" Bill pleaded. "Let my niece and her friend go!"

"We can make a deal!" Georgie said. But the clown isn't convinced. He hits his head on the glass again, but harder. "No! Please! It's me you want! Not them! Just take me instead!" Georgie pleaded. "It's me you want! From the beginning, it's me you've always wanted!" Pennywise stared at Georgie in silent. "Take me." Georgie told him.

"George, what're you doing?" Jacob whispered. "He'll kill you!"

"Georgie, no! Let me handle this!" Belle said. Pennywise chuckled and hit the glass with his head. The kids are getting frightened. Their fear is growing more intoxicating. It made the clown repeatedly hits his head against the glass.

"Daddy!" Georgia cried out, backing up some more. Dean whimpered a bit.

"You son of a bitch!" Bill yelled, hitting the glass with his fist. Pennywise keeps hitting his head on the glass, breaking it. The kids started to panic. Belle hits the glass on her side, trying desperately to save the kids from the clown. She uses her boots to kick the glass. It is not breaking. More cracks on Pennywise's side is extending.

"Pennywise, stop!" Belle yelled. "Please!"

"Somebody do something!" Valerie yelled. Georgie uses the back of the gun to hit the glass, but to no avail. Georgia started to cry as Dean is screaming.

"Georgia, look at me!" Georgie spoke, getting his daughter's attention. She turned to him. "Don't look at him! Eyes on me! You're gonna be okay!"

"Daddy, I'm scared! He's getting in!" Georgia said. The sounds stopped. Dean is breathing hard. Georgia slowly turns her head to see Pennywise slowly form a wide grin, his sharp teeth is shown. He is hungry. Belle hits the glass again.

"Pennywise!" She yelled. "Please stop!" The clown brought his head back, opening his mouth wide and lunge through the glass, breaking it. The kids let out a scream as did the adults. "Noo!" Belle screamed. Blood hits the glass. Belle covered her mouth in shock and disgust. "Oh no..." She whispered.

"Georgia!" Georgie cried out. "Georgia!" Bill looked down to see something move. Belle kneeled down to see Georgia had ducked down. Blood is on her. Pennywise didn't eat her. But Dean was. The lights flicker a bit. Georgia shakenly looks up to see her father and uncle stare at her.

"Thank god." Valerie whispered. Georgia looks around to see blood all over. Dean was nowhere to be found. The clown ate him.

"Dean...?" Georgia whispered. She turned to Belle. "Is he...?" Belle didn't answer when the lights flicker once more. Georgia remained still. No one said a word. It is quiet. Suddenly, a gloved hand covered Georgia's mouth to prevent her from screaming. Pennywise held her with blood all over his face. He is chuckling darkly. The girl struggles in his tight grasp.

"No!" Georgie screamed. "You bastard!" He aimed a gun at the clown. "I'll kill you!" Pennywise laughed at him.

"You think that little toy could kill me?" He asked. He then turned to Belle who watched in anger. "So, you decide to go against me, my love? After all the times we did. I made you happy. I gave you immortal life. And I gave you my child." Pennywise smirked.

"Pennywise, please! Don't do this to Georgie! This is his daughter!" Belle said. "You've done enough!"

"So, this is your choice then? You chose these brats over me?!" Pennywise asked as Georgia is struggling in his grasp. Belle stared at him. Pennywise had his answer. "So be it. But, you want the girl? Come and get her." The lights flicker and the clown disappeared with Georgia.

"No! Georgia!" Valerie cried out.

"Dammit!" Jacob cursed. Belle turned away to leave the hall of mirrors. Georgia is bait. Belle had to go to the Neibolt house. Tears fall from her eyes.

* * *

_***1989***_

_"Robert?" Belle spoke. She and Robert are sitting in the Barrens in the grass, looking up at the clear blue sky on a summer day. Belle's head rests on his chest, and she could feel his hand stroking her cheek._

_"Yes, my dear?" Robert replied with a sleepy smile._

_"Do you love me?" Belle asked, looking at his face. Robert stared at her. "Do you really love me?"_

_Love hurts,_  
_Love scars,_  
_Love wounds,_  
_And mars._  
_Any heart._  
_Not tough or strong enough,_  
_To take a lot of pain,_  
_Take a lot of pain..._  
_Love is like a cloud,_  
_Holds a lot of rain._  
_Love hurts..._  
_Oooh, love hurts..._

_"Of course I do." Robert said, sitting up to caress Belle's face. "I really do. You made my heart beat grow warm. I never ever felt that way around anyone. You are the one."_

_"And you still keep your promise about Georgie and the others?" Belle asked, touching his hand. "You never bother them?"_

_"No. I kept my word." Robert told her. "I promise you. We made a fair deal." He smiled at her. Belle sat close to him. "I thought you trust me."_

_"I do." Belle said, running her hand up to his chest. "I know you kept your word. It's just that...the kids were scared. I was scared." Robert kissed her head. "I'm worried about them. I'm worried about us."_

_I'm real, I know,_  
_But even so,_  
_I know a thing or two._  
_I've learned from you._  
_I really learned a lot,_  
_Really learned a lot._  
_Love is like a flame,_  
_Burns you when it's hot._  
_Love burns..._  
_Oooh, love burns..._

_"We will come back in 27 years." Robert said. "People move on, Belle. For many years, I've seen new faces in this town. There are few familiar ones, but they've grown older. People you love will grow and move on." Belle nodded. "We have each other."_

_"My family, my friends, they will miss me terribly when I go to hibernation." Belle said, looking up at the sky. "Wish I could say good-bye to my mom, my stepdad, and my brother. I haven't talk to them since. Before Georgie was almost killed." Robert held her. He learned about her past before she moved to Derry. Belle was like Beverly. He isn't so sure which father is the worst. Beverly's or Belle's. Robert had to admit that Belle got guts to kill her father who tried to touch her. "Robert?" Belle spoke, breaking Robert's thoughts. "Did you hear me?"_

_"What?"_

_"I'm asking you if you want to go back home. You look tired." Belle said, noticing his tired eyes. "The sun must've made you feel sleepy."_

_"No. No, I'm fine." Robert said with a chuckle. "Just thinking. I guess we should hunt for another victim." They stood up, hand in hand, to leave to get to town to find themselves a person to feast on._

_Some fools think of happiness,_  
_Blissfulness,_  
_Togetherness..._  
_Some fools fool themselves, I guess._  
_But they're not fooling me._  
_I know it isn't true,_  
_I know it isn't true..._  
_Love is just a lie,_  
_Meant to make you blue._  
_Love hurts..._  
_Oooh, love hurts..._  
_Oooh, love hurts..._

* * *

_Belle looks across the street from outside the library while her mate is feasting on a child inside. The Losers Club are on their bikes, riding down the street with smiles. Belle noticed Georgie sitting behind Bill on the bike, holding onto him with one arm, laughing along. The woman smiled at the sight. She noticed Mike is with them. They must've met him during the summer vacation and let him join the club. Belle nearly cried as she watches them disappear down the street._

_"Hi-yo, Silver! Away!" Bill yelled. Belle giggled a bit. She hears the clown speaking to her in her mind, telling her to come back inside the library in the storage room for a feast. He had found her an adult. Belle teleports to be in the library without being seen._

_I know it isn't true,_  
_I know it isn't true..._  
_Love is just a lie,_  
_Meant to make you blue._

* * *

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Belle screamed as she kicks the outside of the fun house in rage. Pennywise killed Dean right in front of her and the others. She tried to save him and Georgia. She is too weak to use her powers. She had failed to save the boy, but she will save Georgia. "Liar! That fucking liar!" Belle growled, pacing around.

"Belle, calm down!" Jacob said, his hands are up as he approach her. "There's still time to save the kid."

"I have to save her! I don't want her to end up like Georgie! She can't lose a limb or be eaten!" Belle says. Jacob grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Belle! Please!" He pleaded. "Calm down!" Bill, Georgie, and Valerie came around to see the two. Bill's phone rang. He answered it and walk the other way to give Belle and Jacob some space to work things out. "You're not gonna do this alone." Jacob said. "We have to stop IT together." Belle dried her eyes with a sleeve. She hugged her brother.

"I'm gonna fix this." She whispered. "It's my fault. I was kept in the dark. I should've known all along."

"No, it's not your fault." Jacob said. Belle looked up at him. "Let's go back to George's house. Everyone was waiting for us. Your daughter needs you there." Jacob said. Belle nodded. The two found Bill and the others waiting for them. Belle told them that they must go back to Georgie's house before they head over to the Neibolt house.

_Love hurts..._  
_Oooh, love hurts..._  
_Oooh, love hurts..._  
_Oooh, love hurts..._

* * *

**_*Song: Love Hurts by Nan Vernon*_**


	16. Chapter 16

***Chapter 16: Back to Neibolt***

* * *

Mike is feeding Nadia with a bottle. He had heard from Bill that Pennywise killed Dean and kidnapped Georgia to use her as bait. Before the Losers Club could leave the house, Belle came in.

"Belle?" Eddie wondered.

"What're you doing here? I thought you're going to meet us at the Neibolt house." Beverly said. Belle came over to Mike to see her daughter feeding off a bottle. She gave Nadia a kiss on a head.

"One of you has to stay with Nadia." She said. "I can't let Pennywise have her."

"I'll stay." Eddie said, raising his hand.

"No. We need you, Eds." Richie said.

"Belle, we need each other for the ritual." Mike said as he hands Nadia over to her. "Valerie could stay with Nadia." Jacob, Bill, Georgie, and Valerie walked in the house. Belle turned around to face Valerie. She asked her to stay with Nadia to keep her safe.

"But, I'm going with you. My daughter needs me-" Valerie was cut off when Georgie placed his hand on her shoulder.

"No. You have to stay. You have no idea how dangerous Pennywise is." He told her. "Stay with a baby. We'll get our kid back. I promise." Georgie said.

"George, no. You can't fight like this." Valerie said. "I'll come with you."

"No. Somebody has to stay with Nadia." Belle said with a stern look. "One of you will go, one of you will stay." Georgie and Valerie thought about it. They both want to go after their daughter, but it had to be one of them.

"I'm going." Georgie said. "Val, you stay. I want to kill the clown for ruining my childhood. He can't have my kid." Valerie gave him a hug, and a kiss on the lips. She touches his face.

"Be safe." Valerie said. "Bring her back." Georgie smiled a little and nodded. Belle went upstairs with her baby to put her to sleep before she leaves.

* * *

Under the Neibolt house, Georgia sat in the center of the crash meteor, shaking. Pennywise brought her down here instead of being in the Neibolt house. This is the underground cavern where IT arrived on Earth. Georgia couldn't escape anyhow. She prayed that her father will come and rescue her. The girl hugs her legs, crying to herself. Her hair is a mess. Blood all over her clothes.

"Aww. No need for tears, Georgia." A voice spoke. Georgia looked up to see Pennywise standing across from her with a smile. "That'll add too much salt."

"...Why?" Georgia asked shakenly. The clown tilts his head at her in wonder. "Why did you kill Dean?"

"To feed." Pennywise replied. "Oh, you know nothing about me. Your daddy never told you or your mommy. I'm Georgie's worst nightmare." Georgia backed away a bit as the clown approached. "I feed on children's fear. Even Laurie Anne's." Georgia choke a gasp.

"Y-you killed Laurie Anne?!"

"She was tasty. But I think you will taste even better!" Pennywise teased with a smirk. Georgia whimpered, closing her eyes, more tears fall from her eyes. Pennywise inhales on her scent. "Ahhh… Beautiful fear."

"Don't kill me..." Georgia begged. "Please."

"Silly girl. Your time will come. But, it won't be fun without my former mate. She will watch you die. Along with your daddy." Pennywise giggled. Georgia could hear the bells in his suit jingle as he moves. "Oh, I could imagine the look on Georgie's face when sees you die." The clown taunted. Georgia cried again, covering her face in her knees. She doesn't deserve this. The clown ate her friends, and she is next.

"Please, no." She choked. The clown opened his mouth and his tongue is on Georgia's face to taste her. The girl trembles in disgust, keeping her eyes shut. Pennywise brought his tongue back in his mouth and smirked.

"You taste sweet like cotton candy." He giggled. Georgia's tears continue to fall. Pennywise then looks up as if he sensed something. He form a smirk. The Losers Club and Belle. They are coming to the Neibolt house. To rescue the girl and do the ritual. The clown turns away from the girl to go up to the house, but he turns his head. His eyes glow. "I must not keep them waiting. I won't be long." He told her. "It's hopeless for you to escape." He let out a evil chuckle before leaving Georgia. The girl lowers her head with tears. The clown is not wrong. The only option is to wait. She is counting on her father and the others.

* * *

Everyone arrived at the Neibolt house at night. Belle stood in front, staring up at the house with a look in her eyes. She knows what she had to do. She stood on the old wooden steps, and turn to everyone.

"You all remember what I told you. I'll confront Pennywise, and then we begin the ritual." Belle told them. "I won't let him get any of you like he did to Stan."

"We're together on this." Mike said. "We will finish it together."

"Does anyone have anything to say before we go in?" Belle asked them. Richie step forward, looking up at her.

"I remember what I said before. When we were kids, I said something to the clown." He said. Belle waited for him to say something. Richie made a look. "Let's kill this fucking clown." Bill smiled at his trash mouth friend. Eddie gave Richie a pat on the back. Belle grinned at everyone.

Belle opened the front door and walk inside. The Losers Club have their flashlights to see the house. They look upstairs to see the black goo coming down, prevent them from going up. Belle went to the other room and found the staircase that lead down to the well. She had never saw Pennywise's lair in the sewers yet. She wondered if the wagon or the tower of junk is still standing.

"Is Georgia here or down the well?" Georgie asked in worry. Before Belle could answer, they hear a cry coming from Ben. The door closes on Bill, Richie, Jacob, and Eddie.  
Belle, Georgie, Beverly, and Mike are with Ben in the same room. Ben's shirt had a blood stain. He lifts his shirt up and see letters carving on his stomach.

"What the fuck?!" Georgie cried out as he watched. "What's happening?!"

"Ben!" Belle cried out as she held him. Mike looked up at the mirror and let out a cry of shock. They look at the mirror to see Pennywise carving on Ben's stomach, grinning nastily at them. He isn't with them, but in the mirror, he is. "You bastard!" Belle yelled at him. Pennywise laughed as he finishes carving on Ben's stomach. It said, _**Home At Last**_. The knife went up to Ben's neck, slowly slicing it.

"No!" Mike shouted.

"Stop it!" Georgie cried out. Beverly picked up the poker and destroy the mirror to stop Pennywise from killing Ben. Belle looked down at Ben's stomach and see the writing is gone, but he letter H is still scarred by Henry 27 years ago. Ben is safe. But, they hear the others screaming and yelling in the other room. They couldn't get the door open. Georgie turned to get Belle to open it, but she was gone.

"Belle?" He called. "Belle!"

* * *

Belle went down to the sewers alone to deal with Pennywise. She had to speak with him. She didn't care that the water has risen since their awakening. She pushed through and see the lair. But, the wagon and tower are gone. There is Pennywise standing where the wagon was before. He grinned at her like a Cheshire Cat. Belle looked up at him with hate.

"You son of a bitch." She said, gritting her teeth. She is so angry, she felt her face getting hot.

"Did you enjoy a little party, my Beauty? I almost got Ben. But Beverly had to save the day." Pennywise said. "I'm surprised you made it this far."

"Pennywise, this is between you and me!" Belle said. "You have me to deal with!" She walked up to him, still in the water. "After all this time, you lied to me! You've been scaring them behind my back 27 years ago! You promised me! You lied to me! I trusted you! I loved you!" Pennywise let out a evil chuckle.

"Did you really think I could keep such a promise? Sure, we made a fair deal, but...I got bored." He said. "Funny how you never notice before. The poor brats were trying to tell you in order to save you. You never listen to them. Only to me."

"It may be my fault, but you broke your half of the deal first." Belle said. "You were trying to kill them, weren't you? You tried to kill Georgie, Bill, everyone in the Losers Club. You brought Patrick, but that plan backfired! He tried to kill me at the library earlier while I was pregnant!" Pennywise blinked at her.

"What?!" Pennywise growled. "I gave him an order as his dead friend!"

"Ha!" Belle pointed at him. "I knew it! You wanted them dead! But, that isn't all, isn't it?!" She steps out of the water, glaring up at the killer clown. "You were planning to eat my daughter." She said. Pennywise stared at her. Belle continued to speak. "It was true. The nightmare was all true. Maturin and Nadia told me what you have planned. Well, guess what Pennywise? You can't have Nadia. She is mine." Pennywise grabbed her by the throat and throw her down by the hatch. Belle grabs his wrist. Pennywise noticed her stomach. She is thin. How could he not notice that before in the mirror maze in the fun house?

"So you did give birth." Pennywise growled. "I figured as much. Now, where is my little princess?" Belle spits in his face. She kicks him off. She backed away. Pennywise wipes his face with a sneer. "There's the Belle I used to know and love. A fighter. She will do anything to save the children of Derry."

"Fuck you! I won't let you touch _my_ daughter!" Belle hissed. She stood across from him. "I've got some news for you. I deny you, Pennywise. You don't own me. Not my heart, not my soul, not my life!" Pennywise snarled at her. "I am done with this. I am done with _you_!" Belle then started to glow. Pennywise felt his heart sting. Belle's eyes flash aqua blue, then back to emerald. She is free from Pennywise. Maturin gave her power. Nadia is free. They are both free from the bond.

_"Nooooo!"_ Pennywise roared and lunge at her. Belle tried to push him off her. Pennywise is showing off his sharp teeth. He is not happy. Belle punched him in the jaw as hard as she could. The clown recoiled with a growl. Belle rolls away from him, getting on her feet. But the clown isn't done yet. Pennywise snarls at her and claws rip through his gloves. Belle grabbed a fence spike and swung it to hit him in the head, but Pennywise grabbed it. Belle grunted as she tries to push back against him with a weapon, but Pennywise threw her aside. Belle hit her back against the remains of the junk. She looked up to see Pennywise bring his hand back. She moved away as the claws lunge at the floor. Belle picked up the spike and stab Pennywise on the side, making him roar in agony. Blood floats out of his wound. "Clever." He growled.

"Thanks to you." Belle whispered, keeping the spike on the side. Pennywise growls as he slowly pulls it out. As he tried to heal, Belle kicks his knees from behind to make him fall. She placed her boot on the back of his head to keep him down. She made a look. "You're through, Pennywise. Soon you will face fate." Belle told him.

"Stupid human." Pennywise growled. He twists his body around and grabs her legs. Belle let out a cry as Pennywise pushes her off him. The clown twists his head around to be in a right place. Belle remains on her feet, watching the evil entity glare at her, eyes glow in anger. "You think you could stop me? I am the destruction! The Eater of Worlds!" He said. "And you, you are just a gullible human! You have no power over me! You will die without it! You may have broke the bond, but you are still a weak little human!"

"I am more than you think!" Belle said. "I swear on Maturin's grave, I will be sure you are gone from this world! Never be heard or seen ever again! Me and my daughter will live on! So will the Losers Club!" Pennywise gave her a side smile. But Belle didn't back down. "Where's Georgia?" She demanded. "I know you have her alive."

"Down below. And you're going down there. With me!" Pennywise said before he pounces on her. He headbutts her to knock her out. Belle is out cold. The clown growled as he drags her to the hatch. The Losers Club are coming. He opened the hatch and carries Belle down to his hidden lair. "After everything I've done for you, this is how you repay me?" Pennywise grunted. "We made mistakes, my dear. But, you are the one who made a biggest mistake." He climbs down, carrying Belle. "It's been fun, my Beauty. But, we both know this won't end well for you and the brats."

* * *

_Belle saw Kyle standing by the Quarry. She came up beside him, looking at him. He isn't a zombie like in that nightmare she had. He looked at her with a normal face. _

_"Hey, Belle." He greeted._

_"...Am I dreaming again?" Belle asked. "Pennywise knocked me out, and-"_

_"It's okay. There's still time." Kyle said. "I want to see you." Belle gave him a hug. Kyle smiled a bit as he return the embrace. "I forgive you, Belle. I knew you would see the light." He said. Belle pulled away to look at him._

_"I'm so sorry, Kyle. You died because of me. You tried to-"_

_"Maturin forgives you." Kyle told her. "We all do. We all love you, Belle. You're the guardian. A protector. You can beat the clown. With the Losers Club by your side, nothing could stop you. Not even Pennywise." Belle held his hands. _

_"I will do what I can. Maturin gave me his power." Belle said. "Derry will be free from the control of Pennywise." Coming up to them is Rowen. She gave Belle a smile. The ghosts of children are behind her. Even Dean. Belle looked at the spirits. Rowen walked up to Belle._

_"We all believe in you, Belle Whitehurst." She said. She held one of Belle's hands. "We believe in you." Belle smiled a bit. She backed away from them. She gave Kyle one last smile before she jumps off the cliff and fell to the water. And everything went black._


	17. Chapter 17

***Chapter 17: The Ritual of Chud***

* * *

"Belle? Belle, wake up!" Georgie's voice echo. Belle opened her eyes to see Georgie and the others around her with flashlights. "Are you okay? What happened?" Georgie helped her up. Belle held her head, groaning. Her head is hurting from Pennywise's headbutt. She looked around to see that they are deep beneath Derry and the a splashed ruins of a meteor. Where is Pennywise? Bill brought Georgia from the center of the meteor over to Georgie who hugs her.

"Daddy." Georgia spoke. She stopped crying.

"Thank god you're okay." Georgie whispered. "Did he hurt you?" He is checking her body to see if there are any injures.

"No."

"Good. Now, stay right here. By the passage way." Georgie brought his daughter over where they came in. "Stay quiet. We have something to do before we leave." He whispered. Georgia nodded, not asking anything.  
Belle looked around the cavern, and she looks above her. IT has been around for millions of years. She knew that. Mike knew it too by seeing IT arrive by drinking the roots from the natives. Mike has learned so much.

"So, this thing has been around in Derry...forever?" Jacob asked, looking around.

"You have no idea how long." Belle said. They step in the center of the meteor. Mike placed a chud vase in the middle. Belle didn't know about the vase, but didn't bother to ask. After Mike sets the inside of the vase on fire, everyone place their own artifacts in. Eddie got out Stan's shower cap and put it inside. Poor Stan never got a chance to help. Belle got the ring Pennywise gave her off her finger. The red diamond shines a bit.

"What're you doing?" Jacob asked. Belle stared at the ring.

"Pennywise gave me this. Now that I know the truth, it means nothing. There is no love. Just a lie." She threw the ring in the vase. Now all of the artifacts are burnt inside. Time for the ritual Mike told everyone to join hands. They hold hands. Belle could hear Mike's speech about the Ritual of Chud. She is nervous, but this must be done. Pennywise must be out of existence. Out her their lives. Out of Belle's life.  
The fire went out. Then, Belle looked up to see the cavern above opening up. The Deadlights are coming down.

"Don't look at them!" Mike shouted. "Don't look!" Everyone shuts their eyes. Georgie had to yell for his daughter not to look at the Deadlights. "Turn light into dark! Turn light into dark!" Mike chanted. "Say it!"

"Turn light into dark!" Belle chanted with the Losers Club. They all said the chant as the Deadlights come down toward them. The lights are bright. No one dared to take a peek at them.

"Turn light into dark!" Everyone chanted. "Turn light into dark!" The Deadlights are in the chud vase. Mike quickly grabbed the lid to close it, but something red appeared to prevent him from closing the vase.

"Is it working?" Eddie asked, not looking. Belle opened her eyes to see Mike struggling. A red balloon is growing big.

"Mike, is that supposed to happen?" Richie asked.

"Keep chanting! Keep chanting!" Mike told his friends. They chanted, but the balloon keeps getting bigger.

"Move it!" Jacob yelled as he tried to get out of the meteor. Everyone did the same as the red giant balloon grew. As soon as everyone is out, the balloon popped. It blew everyone away. The sound was so loud, it made everyone grew deaf for a few seconds. Georgia came down to her uncle and dad. Belle felt a little dizzy from the loud pop sound, she is trying to hear the others.

"Is everyone okay?" Mike asked everyone who talked all at once, getting their hearing back.

"What just happened?" Jacob asked, helping Belle up. "Did it work?"

"Georgia, are you okay?" Georgie asked. His daughter nodded. She covered her ears before the balloon popped. "Stay back." He told her. He turned to Belle who is approaching the meteor in caution. "Be careful." Georgie said.

"I have to be sure." Belle told everyone in a whisper.  
It's too quiet. Belle looked over the center. A face appeared in front of her.

"Surprise!" Pennywise cried out. Belle gasped, backing away. The clown let out a chuckle, watching the expressions of the Losers Club. "How amusing! _'Did it work?'_ No, it didn't!" He laughed. "Fooled you, didn't I? You almost had me."

"It...it can't be!" Mike cried out.

"Why didn't it work?!" Bill asked in confusion. "Mike, what did we do wrong?!"

"Mike didn't tell you, did he?" Pennywise asked with a smirk.

"Tell us what?" Jacob asked. The clown giggled.

"You humans and your lies. That's what I love about you! Secrets must come out sooner or later." Pennywise said. Belle glared at him. "Mike never told you about what actually happened to the poor Shokopiwah?" Belle turned to Mike who started to have tears in his eyes.

"...Mike?" Belle spoke.

"I...I never meant to-" Mike tried to speak, but his friends have eyes on him. They demand the truth. Belle turned back to Pennywise.

"What didn't Mike tell them?" She asked. "You know something too."

"Yes." Pennywise replied. "Yet, I don't know how to tell you with words. Let me sing it to you." He giggled. Belle isn't amused by this at all. The clown started to sing to them.

"You gotta be kidding me." Richie groaned in annoyance. This is the second time Pennywise sings. But Eddie silenced Richie as the clown sings.

_"It's true the natives did perform the ritual._  
_But Mike 'forgot' to tell you of their fate!_  
_Yes they tried and then they failed._  
_Shoulda stopped and maybe bailed._  
_Now suffering through eternity alone!"_

Belle then had a vision of the natives did the Ritual of Chud years ago. But, they never succeeded. IT killed them. One by one. The screams are heard. Pennywise was never stopped before. The poor natives. They tried to stop IT. Belle blinked and turn to Mike who shook his head. He knew this whole time, and never told the Losers Club the truth. He kept it a secret.

"Mike...you lied to them?!" Belle asked him in disbelief. "You knew that the natives died?! Pennywise killed them all!"

"Mike, you lied to us again?!" Bill asked in anger. Mike turned to face his friends who are freaking out by this.

"They...they didn't believe it! That's why it didn't work then!" Mike exclaimed. "But we do!"

"Are you fucking kidding me, Mike?!" Richie yelled. Pennywise laughed at their argument. "We're fucked!"

"Mike, why didn't you tell us?!" Beverly asked. Georgia hid by the passage way as Jacob told her to stay and never move so Pennywise can't come after her. Suddenly, the lights came out of the chud vase, and they are blue. They are moving around, flashing. "The Deadlights! Don't look at them!" Beverly cried out as she and the others backed up, shielding their eyes.

"What's happening?!" Jacob shouted as Belle backed away as Pennywise is coming out. But he is big. From the waist down, he had spider legs. He is half clown, half spider.

"Pennywise..." Belle gasped.

"For 27 years..." Pennywise spoke to the Losers Club. "I dreamt of you. I craved you. I've _missed_ you!" He roared. Belle's hands start to glow blue. This is it. A showdown. Along with her friends. Pennywise looked down at her with a sneer. "As for you, my dear! Your time is up! My lights will shine forever! Over Derry, Maine, and more!"

"You won't win, Pennywise!" Belle yelled. "We will stop you! You will no longer take Derry under your control or eat any more children!" Pennywise brought his giant hand up to turn it into a spider arm. "...Fuck." Belle cursed as she watched. Pennywise was ready to attack, he growled at her.

_"Time to float!"_

* * *

**_*Author's Note: Credit to Crimson ShadowVA on youtube for making a parody video of Pennywise sings "Poor Unfortunate Souls Reprise".*_**


	18. Chapter 18

***Chapter 18: Pennywise vs. Belle and the Losers Club***

* * *

Belle jumped out of the way as the spider arm lunge down. Mike was being dragged away by Bill and Ben. Mike was blaming himself for not telling them the truth. They all ran away from the clown-spider hybrid.

"Run!" Belle screamed. "Don't look back!" They all hear Pennywise laughing as he is chasing them, trying to hit them with his spider arms. Georgia hides from the giant monster, holding her head. She doesn't know what to do. She can't fight IT.

"What the fuck do we do now?!" Jacob yelled.

"Everyone, scatter!" Belle said. Everyone did as they were told. Each group went to different passage ways. Mike hid by the passageway where Georgia is. She is terrified of what she is seeing. She is scared to move.  
Belle and Jacob ran away from Pennywise who is getting close to them. Belle grabbed her brother's hand over to one of the closest passageway. They squeezed in. Pennywise uses the spider arms to dig them out. He shapeshifts his arm into a tentacle to reach for them. Belle and Jacob reached the dead end.

"Shit! We're trapped!" Jacob said, looking for another way out. But a tentacle wraps around him and pull him away. "Ohh shit!"

"No!" Belle grabbed his hand, pulling him. "Let him go!"

"Belle...my pocket...!" Jacob said, feeling the tentacle squeezing him. "My knife!" Belle reached in his right pocket and took the knife out. She started to stab the tentacle. They both hear Pennywise let out a cry and release Jacob. He got on his hands and knees, breathing hard. "Thanks."

"Anytime." Belle said.

"Now how the hell do we get out of here?" Jacob asked, looking around for an exit. The ground started to shake. Before they could react, the ground collapsed and Belle fell down. She screams, crying for her brother. Jacob was about to jump in, but the tentacle grabbed him and pull him away. Pennywise laughed as he got Jacob out. He squeezes him. A sharp claw pokes out at the end of the tentacle, slightly touching Jacob's chin.

"You...bastard...!" Jacob choked.

"Nice knowing you, Jacob. Too bad that your family won't hear from you." Pennywise hissed. "Say hi to Maturin for me!" A claw went up to Jacob's chin, and pull the jaw off. Jacob made a groaning noise, but cut off when Pennywise chomps him. He started to eat him. Mike watched in horror as he told Georgia not to look.

_**XX**_

Belle found herself in the ballroom, wearing her gold dress from that one night. But, she is not alone. There are people around her. They dress in their best gowns and suits. Like a fairy tale. But, this is not a fairy tale. This is all an illusion. Coming up to Belle is Robert. He is wearing a black suit with gold trim. He looks like prince charming. But he clearly is not.

"Shall we, my queen?" Robert asked, having his hand out. Belle glared at him. Robert grabbed her hand and wrap his arm around her waist. They begin to waltz.

"How could you dance with me, you beast?" Belle asked coldly. "I thought you want to kill me right now." Robert spun her around, her back against his front.

"Consider this your last dance." Robert whispered in her ear. He made her turn around and they waltz around the ballroom. "You made a biggest mistake of your life, Belle. You denied me, and our bond is broken. I don't like that at all."

"You never loved me." Belle told him. The ballroom disappeared. There is only darkness. The floating candles appear around them. Belle let out a gasp as she sees Pennywise now dancing with her.

"You were fun to have around, my dear." Pennywise said. "You were never like any other female I have ever seen in this dreadful town. Just like that fairy tale you were named after. Beauty and the Beast." Belle wanted to pull away from him, but he held onto her. "You and your fairy tales, Belle. You were in one." Pennywise growled. "That story came to life. A beauty falling in love with a beast."

"But a beast would never lie to a beauty." Belle said. "You are nothing but a sick, child-eating, lying, psychotic monster!" Pennywise pushes her down. The room was turned into her bedroom. She is not in a ball gown. She is back in her regular clothing. Her back is on the mattress. Pennywise is on top of her, pinning her arms down.

"You gave yourself to me, Belle. You loved it. You were crazy about me making love to you." Pennywise whispered, drooling on her chest.

"Get off me!" Belle cried out, struggling underneath him. He grips on her wrists tighter.

"Give in, Belle. It'll be our last time." Pennywise went down to her neck to lick it. His long tongue went up to her face, tasting her. Belle groaned in disgust, her eyes are shut tight, she struggles underneath him. Then, Belle started to hear the voices of the Losers Club, calling out to her, wanting her help. She pushed the clown off of her with such force and ran away. She found a passageway and fell in the water.

_**XX**_

Belle is in the flooded basement where Bill and Georgie are. This used to be their basement. Why are they brought here?

"Are you two okay?" Belle asked, coming over to them.

"Yeah." Bill replied. "Why are we here?"

"There must be a way back." Georgie spoke. They hear Pennywise chuckle by the stairs. He leans over with a grin. Georgie had lost his gun in the lair. Belle stood in front of the brothers.

"Time to tell your dear little brother the truth now, Billy!" Pennywise said with a grin. "You do remember that rainy day you were sick? But, there is more than that." Georgie turned to Bill who is silent. "You weren't really sick that day, were you?" Pennywise asked Bill. "Tell him, Billy! Little Georgie deserves to know the truth."

"Shut up! You're lying!" Belle yelled.

"No." Bill spoke. Belle turned back to him. "He was right. I...I never had a cold that day. I wasn't really sick."

"...What?" Belle asked with a look. Georgie came to Bill in disbelief.

"You...you were pretending so...you won't have to play with me on a rainy day?" He asked. Bill nodded a bit, trying to hold back his tears.

"Bill, no. Tell me it's not true." Belle said, shaking her head. She's as surprised as Georgie. Bill sniffed a bit.

"I'm so sorry. This is all my f-f-f-fault." Bill said. "If Georgie did die that day, I wouldn't forgive myself." Georgie started to have tears. Belle turned back to Pennywise who stood and watch. "You wouldn't be able to be his mate, Belle." Bill said to Belle. "This is my fault..."

"But Belle had to come in and save him, Billy." Pennywise spoke. "You almost got your brother killed."

"Shut up." Belle said to a taunting clown.

"Time to drown." Pennywise snapped his fingers as the flood comes through the windows of the basement. The clown disappeared. The water is rising. Bill didn't move.

"We have to dive back down." Georgie said.

"Let's get Bill to come with us." Belle said. She faces Bill. "We have to move. The others need us. Pennywise is gonna kill us all if we don't do something fast."

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Bill repeated.

"Bill! Come on!" Georgie shouted. The water was rising. Bill stutters a bit as he keeps apologizing. Belle made a look and slapped Bill.

"Snap out of it! We'll talk about this later!" She told him. Bill blinked at her. They both dive back down to get back to the lair.

_**XX**_

"Where's dad?" Georgia asked, looking out for Pennywise, but he is nowhere to be seen at the moment. Mike told her to stay hidden as he came out to look for the others.

"Miss me?!" Pennywise jumped in front of him. Mike stood on his ground, glaring up at him.

"I know what you are. And I'm not afraid." Mike said. Pennywise grabbed him with a tentacle, a claw pointing up at him. The clown-spider chuckled at him. Georgia watched in terror. She looked down to see rocks by her feet. She picked one up. She must do something.

"I know what you are." Pennywise spoke to Mike. He leaned over, sneering. "A madman." He opened his mouth wide to eat Mike, but a rock hits his face. "Ugh!" Pennywise releases Mike and look over to see Georgia standing, holding rocks.

"Hey! Come and get me!" She throw another rock at him before running away. Pennywise growled and started to go after her.

"No!" Mike yelled. Georgia tried to get to one of the passageways, but she felt something wet wrap around her leg. She tripped. She turned back to see Pennywise uses his long tongue to grab her leg, pulling her in. Georgia tried to find something to grab on to, but there is nothing.

"Help!" She screamed. "Somebody! Help me!" Pennywise is chuckling as he reels in a child. He is gonna eat her up. But then, a gunshot was heard. A tongue releases her leg as the clown-spider recoiled in agony. Blood floats out of the wound. Georgia backed away and turn to see Valerie holding a rifle gun. "Mom!"

"Georgia, get out of here!" Valerie says as she is reloading her gun.

"What are you doing here?!" Mike asked.

"I came to help you all kill this fucker!" Valerie said.

"What about-"

"She's fine!" Valerie said, knowing Mike would ask about Nadia. "Someone is watching her!" That caught Pennywise's attention. He strikes Mike away from Valerie. "Mike!" A tentacle wraps around her, making her drop the rifle.

"So you have my little princess?" Pennywise asked, chuckling. "Where is she? A father must meet his own child."

"Go to hell..." Valerie said, gritting her teeth. Pennywise snarled at her. Before he is going to squeeze her more, another rock was thrown at him. He expect it was Georgia, but it was Richie.

"Hey fuckface!" Richie shouted. Pennywise turned around to see him. "You wanna play Truth or Dare? Here's the truth! You're a sloppy bitch!" Valerie got away from the grasp and pick up the rifle. She turned to see her husband coming out of the water with Bill and Belle. She hurried over to them.

"Thank god." She said, holding Georgie close.

"Val? What the hell are you doing here?" Georgie asked. "Where's Georgia?" Before Valeria could reply, Belle let out a cry when she watches Pennywise open his mouth wide to show Richie the Deadlights. Richie has been talking too much. Richie was lifted off the ground. Belle was about to get to him, but she spotted something on the ground. What was left of Jacob. Pennywise had ate his upper body.

"No..." Belle ran towards the lower half of Jacob's body. "No! No! No!"

"Somebody do something!" Georgie cried out as he watched Richie being catatonic of the Deadlights. "Belle!" But Belle didn't move. Jacob is dead. She couldn't save him.

"I'm sorry, little brother." Belle whispered. "I tried."

"Belle!" Georgie called desperately. "Belle, help Richie!" Belle looked up to see Pennywise still showing Richie the Deadlights. Before she had the chance to go over there, she hears Eddie.

"Beep beep, motherfucker!" He throws the poker and went right into Pennywise's mouth. Everyone watched in awe. Pennywise choked on the poker and fell back against the splashed meteor. His face is back to normal. He stopped moving. Richie fell on the ground, snapping out of the trance. Georgia ran over to her parents who embrace her. Belle went over to Eddie who is checking on Richie. She turned back to see Pennywise, bleeding from the meteor parts.

"Richie! Richie, can you hear me?" Eddie asked, shaking his friend awake. Richie opened his eyes and see Eddie laugh with joy. "Hahaha! There he is! Hey, I think I did it, man! I think I killed IT."

"Richie, are you okay?" Belle asked as she kneels down.

"Fine. Fine. But, Eddie, did you really-?"

"I killed IT, Rich! I killed the fucking clo-" He was suddenly cut off when a tentacle stabs through his chest. Blood hits Richie's face. Beverly's scream was heard. Belle watched in horror. Eddie sputtered a bit. "Richie..." He choked out. "Richie..." He was pulled away from Richie and Belle. Pennywise laughed as he had Eddie.

"Uh-ohhhh!" He taunted, swinging injured Eddie around.

"Noooo!" Bill screamed as he watched.

"Eddie!" Valerie screamed. Pennywise threw Eddie down to a passageway across from him. Eddie rolled down. Pennywise tries to get himself up as the Losers Club run by him to get Eddie. Belle stood up to watch the clown-spider.

"You son of a bitch!" She screamed at him. "You really cross the line! You killed Stan, you killed my brother, and now Eddie!" Pennywise got himself free and look down at Belle. "What more do you want to make me more miserable?!"

"To make you feel the same way I feel when I release you 27 years ago!" Pennywise told her. "I never meant to hurt you that day when those brats came into our house!"

"...What?"

"I was lost without you. I really do love you, Belle! I _love_ you!" Pennywise said, making a frown. "You're the only human I ever loved. I never want to hurt you. But you know how I feel with children. Nadia will never see me as a father. But, as a _monster_." Belle stared up at him. Could he be telling the truth? Or is he lying again? "I never meant for Patrick Hockstetter to kill you. That was never part of my plan. He was supposed to kill those children!" Pennywise said. Belle didn't say anything. That part may be true, but she felt so betrayed. "We could make it better." Pennywise said, as he read her mind. "I won't eat Nadia. I promise I won't. And I won't break a promise this time. I swear it." Pennywise said. "All I want is to see you smile."

"Pennywise..." Belle spoke. She reached to touch his face, but stopped. "I want to believe you. But I can't." She whispered as she backed away from him. "You hurt me so you can be strong. But I'm not going to let you get to me. That's _not_ love." Pennywise stared at her. Belle could've sworn she saw a tear float away from his left eye.

"So be it then." Pennywise growled. He strikes her across from the lair. Belle rolled on the ground, grunting. Pennywise went to where the Losers Club have went in to get Eddie, he is trying to dig them out. "Come out and play, _losers!_"  
Belle rolled on her back, hurt by the attack. Her side hurts. She had to do something to get Pennywise off guard. He's too big for her to fight. Maturin's powers are too weak for Pennywise's size.

"Maturin...show me a way..." Belle whispered, shutting her eyes. "Show me a way."

* * *

_6 year old Belle is crying in the bedroom. Her grandmother walked in, turning on the lamp. She sat on her bedside to calm her granddaughter. Belle is hugging her grandmother, crying about seeing monsters in her dreams. They never go away._

_"The monsters won't go away! They want to hurt me!" Belle cried._

_"Now, now. Dreams can't hurt you, sweetheart." Her grandmother spoke. "Whenever I have a nightmare of monsters, I sing." Belle looked up at her grandmother, tears falling. "Monsters have a heart to listen. Songs have light. Light is our strength."  
_

_"But, what if they don't listen?" Belle asked._

_"They will. Never be afraid. Just sing your heart out." Her grandmother says. "Remember, Belle. The night will be over soon."_

* * *

A memory. Belle remembered that. After she healed her wounds, she hears the Losers Club running away from the clown-spider. Pennywise traps them. Valerie held her daughter close, backing away along with the others.

"You filthy little children." Pennywise snarled.

"We gotta make him grow small somehow." Mike said. "There's gotta be a way." Pennywise keeps approaching towards them. He is ready to strike, but he froze when he hears a beautiful voice echo in the lair.

_"Never mind the darkness,_  
_Never mind the storm,_  
_Never mind the blood red moon."_

Everyone turned around to see Belle approach, singing to Pennywise. Her green eyes never left the clown's gold ones.

"_The night will be over soon._  
_The night will be over soon."_

"What is happening?" Valerie asked Mike in a whisper. Belle came up to Pennywise, reaching her hand up to touch his face. Pennywise lowers his head down and felt her hand on his giant face. He purred a bit. Her hand is on his cheek. Bill noticed Belle's other hand behind her back. It was glowing with aura. She is plans to attack as she sings to him. She shoots a blue beam at Pennywise who roared in agony.

"Holy shit!" Richie shouted who is with injured Eddie.

"Belle, keep going!" Georgie yelled. Belle felt stronger. She started to sing a different song to Pennywise who recovered the sudden attack.

_"Once I lived in darkness, out there on my own._  
_Left to brave the world alone._  
_Everything seemed hopeless. No chance to break free._  
_Couldn't hear the song inside of me."_

Pennywise opened his mouth wide enough to show her and the others the Deadlights, but Belle uses her barrier to prevent them from seeing the lights. Pennywise did a doubletake. He let out a roar at Belle. Georgie told Valerie to leave with their daughter now. Valerie grabbed Georgia to leave the lair as Belle is fighting and singing to a monster.

_"Once upon a time a song inspired them – be brave._  
_Maturin gave me strength because he knew I would save, _  
_The world from your Deadlights and the wicked things you do._  
_My loved ones_ _placed a song inside my heart more powerful than you."_

"Enough of this!" Pennywise roared. He tried to lunge his spider arm at Belle, but she protected herself with a barrier. She shoots a beam at him once again. Her eyes turn bright blue as she felt more stronger with Maturin's power.

"It's working!" Beverly said as Pennywise twitched a little.

"Keep going!" Georgie said.

"You can do it, Belle!" Bill praised as he watches.

_"All the years of hibernating– no, not anymore._  
_I know what I'm living for._  
_I'm no longer searching._  
_Turns out all along, the answer was inside me – with a song."_

A sonic boom bursts out of Belle, causing Pennywise to jerk back. Blue butterflies are around Belle. Everyone backed away from her. Belle shoots blue bright beams through Pennywise's chest. The clown-spider hybrid is roaring. Blood flows out of his chest.

"It's over, Pennywise!" Belle yelled. Pennywise backed away and twitch a little. He retreated to the center of the meteor, knocking the chud vase over. Belle could see him shrink down to his normal size. A 6 feet clown. "You're done!" Belle kicked him down. Pennywise backed up, looking up at her.

"Belle..." Pennywise shakenly spoke. Belle brought her hand back, it is glowing. Pennywise had his hand up. "Don't! Let me go! Let me go, and I will spare the losers! I will let them go! I'll make them forget everything that ever happened!" He pleaded. "I give up! I give up, Belle!"

"Kill IT, Belle!" Georgie yelled.

"I swear to you!" Pennywise said, reaching up. Belle stared at him. "I won't bother any of you ever again! Just leave my town! You won't see me ever again!"

"Don't listen to him, Belle!" Ben said. "He's trying to trick you!"

"Kill IT!" Richie and Georgie said at the same time. Belle watched Pennywise suffer. He is begging. He wanted to live. Belle leaned over to look into his eyes.

"If I turn my back, you will kill us all. How could I trust you?" She asked in a low voice.

"You can." Pennywise said with a weak smile. "I'm too weak because of you. And you don't have to see me again. You and Nadia can live happily. Just leave Derry. It's all I want for you to do." Belle took a step back. She did make him weak with her powers. He can't fight back. Belle turned back to see the Losers Club. She is telling them to leave so she could finish the job herself.  
Georgie looked behind her to see Pennywise on his feet, smirking behind Belle. His arm shapeshifts into a spider arm.

"Belle, behind you!" He cried out. Belle turned around and Pennywise stabbed her through the chest. Blood spurts out of her mouth. She slowly looks up at the clown. Pennywise smirked at her, drooling. "Belle! Noooo!" Georgie cried out. He wanted to come to her, but Bill and Ben held him back. _"Noooo!"_ Pennywise slowly pulls his spider arm out of Belle's chest. He pushed her down. Belle coughed, holding her wound with shaking hands. She is bleeding.

"You lose!" Pennywise taunted. Belle reached up, trying to regain her power, but Pennywise smacked her hand away. "You think your little song worked? It didn't. Now you won't live to see the sun." He laughed. "The sun will be rising soon!" He mocked the lyric from Belle's song she sang before. Pennywise turned back to the Losers Club who stood in horror. "Who's next?"


	19. Chapter 19

***Chapter 19: Fallen***

* * *

"You motherfucker!" Georgie screamed. Bill and Ben still got a hold of him. Belle remains on the ground, her back against the meteor coal, bleeding. Pennywise smirked at Georgie. "I'll fucking kill you! I will fucking kill you!"

"Foolish boy." Pennywise spoke. "I'm the Eater of Worlds." Mike stepped up.

"Maybe, but you're not." He said shaking his head. "You're just a clown." Pennywise stared at Mike in silent. "A clown." Mike repeated. Pennywise roared at him, wanting to lunge at him, but the others spoke up.

"You're a bully!" Beverly shouted.

"You're a traitor!" Ben screamed.

"You're an imposter!" Bill yelled. "A pretender!" Pennywise backed away a bit, as his head changes into the fears as they throw words at him.

"You're just a fucking clown!" Mike yelled, repeating the same word.

"Yeah! A fucking clown!" Richie yelled, chanting with Mike.

"Clown! Clown! Clown! Clown!" They all chanted as Pennywise is growing small. Belle watched, holding her wound from bleeding. She couldn't heal herself in this state. She is bleeding to death. Pennywise tries to hit the Losers Club with his spider leg, but he is not fast. Richie grabbed his arm and tore it off. The clown grew smaller, and smaller. As a size of a baby. The chanting stopped. Pennywise rests against the meteor coal, whimpering. He's weak now. Belle watched him with a sneer.

"Not so tough now, huh?" She asked, breathing heavily. Mike reached for Pennywise's chest, hearing a loud heartbeat. He reached inside, and took out a dark, beating heart. Bill, Ben, Beverly, Richie, and Georgie held the heart together. The heart beats so fast. IT is very afraid.

"Look at you." Pennywise spoke in a weak, high voice. "You're all...grown...up."

"Crush it." Belle spoke. The Losers Club didn't hesitate. They all crush Pennywise's heart. The small clown let out a choke sound before letting the last breath. The lights above fade away. The heart fades away with the floating blood. The body of Pennywise has turn to crisp and float away in ashes. IT had been defeated at last.  
Georgie came over to Belle. She is growing pale. She's dying.

"Belle, we did it." Georgie said with a smile. "We killed IT! It's finally over!" He looks down at her bleeding wound. He looked at her face. "Belle, we'll get you up. Come on." He tries to pull her up, but Belle stopped him.

"I...I can't..." She whispered. Georgie shook his head.

"No. Don't give up. Heal yourself. Please." He said. "Belle, you can't give up now." Belle grunted a little, looking at the others around her. She smiled a bit.

"I'm so proud of you all." She said. "I was lucky to have great friends like you. You were so young when we first met." Georgie started to cry. Belle brought her hand up to his cheek. "Georgie, it's okay. You defeated Pennywise."

"But...IT stabbed you. You're dying." Georgie said. "You can't die!"

"I know...I am." Belle coughed. "Don't worry about me..." Georgie started to sob. The others started to cry along. Richie turned away to check back with Eddie. Belle's tear fell from her right eye. She hates seeing them like this. She took a deep breath and sing softly to them.

_"Brush away the sorrow,_  
_Brush away the tears,_  
_Sing away your heavy heart._  
_The night will be over soon._  
_The night will be over soon."_

Beverly kneeled down by Belle, holding her bloody hand. Georgie felt Bill's hand on his shoulder. Mike stood by, looking over at Richie with Eddie. But Eddie didn't seem to respond. Eddie is dead too. Ben kneeled across from Belle who can still sing.

_"For every night goes quiet,_  
_And every moon grows blue,_  
_Beyond the dark, comes something new."_

Then, Georgie, Beverly, and Bill started to sing with Belle. The lair started to shake a bit.

_"The sun will be rising soon._  
_The sun will be rising soon._  
_The sun will be rising soon."_

Georgie held Belle's hand, tears falling to the ground. Belle gave him and the others one last smile. The lair shakes again. Georgie hugs Belle.

"I love you..." He whispered.

"I love you all so much." Belle said. "Now...go..." Bill got Georgie to release Belle, and his hand slipped away from hers. They left her to get Richie. Belle coughed a bit, looking above to see the place is about to collapse on her. "Take care of Nadia..." She whispered. She shuts her eyes. Belle is accepting her fate.

* * *

They all escape from the Neibolt house that is fallen apart. After IT has been defeated, the place is falling along. Richie didn't want to leave Eddie's body, believing he is just hurt, not dead. But he is dead. After they ran out, Valerie and Georgia stood across the street to watch the house sink into the ground. Georgie ran up to them, embracing them, crying. Richie was crying out for Eddie, wanting to go back, but Mike and Ben held him back.  
The Neibolt house is gone. The ground stopped shaking. Derry is now free from IT. It will be a normal town in Maine. Bill hugs Georgie, comforting him. Valerie notice that 3 people are missing from the group. Mike told her what had happened. Jacob was killed, then Eddie, and then Belle. Bill pulled away from Georgie, wiping his eyes.

"Georgie...I'm...so sorry." Bill said. "About pretending to be sick. I didn't want to play with you, but...I never thought you could get killed. But, Belle saved your life. I'm so glad she did. Always remember that." Georgie hugs him.

"I forgive you." He said. Bill patted Georgie's back.

* * *

They all went to Georgie's house after they wash up from the Quarry. Richie was heartbroken about Eddie and Belle's death. Richie never had a chance to tell Eddie his true feelings. But, it's too late. Eddie will be in their hearts. So will Stan.

"Where's the baby?" Mike asked Valerie. A babysitter came downstairs with a baby. She is Georgia's babysitter, and she's been asked to watch Nadia overnight. Nadia cooed a bit when Mike held her.

"And I think Belle wrote a letter before she left." Valerie said, after she thanked the babysitter and paid her. She hands Mike the letter. Mike sat on the couch, holding Nadia with one arm. He opened the letter to see perfect handwriting.

_Dear Losers,  
In case I didn't make it back alive, there is something I want to say. When I first move to Derry years ago, I thought I could make a difference. I wanted to get away from my old life which haunts me since I was a kid. And then I met you. You guys are my light.  
Bill and Georgie. You two were the first ones I met and how I got into babysitting. Then I work at the library. Your parents treat me like I'm part of your family since I stood up to Henry and his gang. You two mean so much.  
Richie. You may be a trash mouth, but never be afraid of who are you. Be proud. There's no shame on being different.  
Eddie. You're a brave one. You haven't changed a bit, but you have gotten strong. Never let anything make you more afraid. Never let a leper get to you.  
Ben. I hardly recognize you. You have been busy working out, I see. You have grown into a handsome man and a smart one, yet I still see you as a young child I remember then.  
Beverly. You and I are very similar to each other. We both have terrible fathers, yet we know we can always fight back. I notice that you have left your husband because he is abusive towards you. Good idea for leaving him. And another thing, give Ben a chance. He still has love for you.  
Mike. You have been learning a lot about the history of Derry like Ben, but you've been digging deep into the origin of Pennywise. Please forgive me about Rowen. I was stupid for listening to a clown. You stayed home because you knew when Pennywise and I will wake up after 27 years. You're a hawk. That's what I think of you. A hawk.  
Jacob. My brother. Tell your wife and son about me if you like. I'm sure they want to know about the Guardian of all Children in Derry. I will be watching over you all.  
And Stan. If only I was there to save him. He came back because Nadia saved him, and then he had to die. May he rest in peace. We love you, Stan. You will be in our hearts and thoughts forever.  
Be brave. Believe in yourselves. You are the Losers Club. And you always will be.  
If I do die, take care of Nadia. Find her a home. Find her a loving family. She means so much to me. To us.  
\- Belle Whitehurst  
_

After it was read by Mike, everyone is crying. Belle never made it out alive. She wrote a letter before she left with them to the Neibolt house. Beverly sat next to Mike along with Ben who held her hand. They both look down at Nadia who is sleeping peacefully.

"What do we do?" Ben asked. Mike looked at them.

"I'll find her a family. A perfect one." He got up, holding the baby. "I know just the one..."


	20. Chapter 20

***Chapter 20: Good-bye...***

* * *

A day after IT's defeat, everyone are at the Derry Cemetery to pay respects to one grave. Belle's grave. It had been around months after she went to hibernation. People who knew her believed her dead, except the Losers Club. Now, they stood around her grave. They place roses by the tombstone. Both red and white. Georgie placed a portrait of Belle in front for everyone to see. She had a beautiful smile. Georgie lowers his head as Bill wrapped his arm around his shoulders.

"She will watch over us. Like she did before." Mike spoke.

"She will never be forgotten." Beverly said, holding Ben's hand. "She was one of the best."

"She's in a better place now." Bill whispered.  
After saying their last goodbye, they left the cemetery. They couldn't make a grave for Stan, Jacob, or Eddie. Their families must know what had happened. It'll be hard to tell, but Mike will be the one who will handle it. First thing tomorrow, the others will leave town.

* * *

Georgie and his wife were putting their boxes in the moving truck. Georgia sat on the front porch, watching the movers help her parents pack the boxes. They are moving out of Derry after the experience. Georgie came over to his daughter, sat next to her.

"Everything's loaded." He said. Georgia nodded. "It's for the best, sweetie. Everything here reminds us of bad memories. But, we will remember the good times."

"Bowdoin is far." Georgia spoke, fiddling with her fingers.

"I know, but...we must be far away from here as possible." Georgie said. Valerie shuts the truck of the car. She had to quit her job as a high school librarian to move. She will always be a new school librarian at the new town they will be living in. "Ready?" Georgie asked his daughter.

"Yeah." Georgia said with a nod. They got up to get to the car. As soon as his wife and daughter are in the car, Georgie hears a car honk in the street. He turned to see Bill pulling over and got out.

"Hey." Bill said.

"Bill? I thought you already left town." Georgie asked.

"Well...I wanted to see you all go before I do." Bill said with a smile. They hug each other one last time.

_I wish I had something more to give you._  
_You've been feeling bad this time of year._  
_If I could I would drive out to see you._  
_Things are finally looking up for me this time._

Bill said goody-bye to his brother, Valerie, and Georgia before getting back to the car to leave town. He must go back to his wife and finish writing his novel. Maybe this time he will write a good ending. After Bill got in his car to drive away, Georgie stood and look up at his house that is now empty. He will finally start a life anew with his family. He will no longer be scarred for life. He touches his arm socket.

"George?" Valerie spoke. "Are we ready?" Georgie got in the car and smiled at his wife.

"Let's go to Bowdoin." He said. Georgia sat quietly in the backseat. The car is out of the driveway. Georgie drives down the street as the movers are following them.

_Take it from me, I'd be lost without you._  
_I try to run away, but you're running up on me faster, and I,_  
_I could barely breathe, I couldn't even turn around._  
_I only hope we make it home,_  
_Safe & Sound._  
_Safe & Sound._

**_XX_**

There is a family waiting outside their house. They are moving out of Derry too, but they must wait for their new arrival. The Kramers knew Mike for a while, and when they got a call that he had a child for them to adopt, they happily accept. Better than waiting in a list. A woman with short black hair is pacing around the front lawn. Her husband and 7 year old daughter watched her being nervous and excited at the same time.  
A car pulled up. Mike got out with Nadia wrapped in a pink blanket with a smile. He looked down at her. Nadia opened her eyes. They are gold.

"Right on time, kiddo." Mike told her. He walked up to the driveway as a woman stood by with a smile. "Here she is." Mike said. "Suzanne, meet Nadia."

"Oh my god, Mike. She's so precious." The woman spoke, having her arms out. Mike hands Nadia over to her. "Craig, Jane, come over here." Suzanne holds the baby, looking down at her. The husband and daughter walked over. Mike went back to the car to grab Nadia's things. Especially for the road since they are moving out. They will be living in Castle Rock where Suzanne's parents live and want to move there to be close to them.

"So, what happened to her mother? She died?" Craig asked, taking the carrier from Mike's hand. Mike had to tell them something, but the truth of what really happened to Belle is out of the question. Mike told Craig that Belle died after birth, and the father is never around. So Nadia must be raised with a loving family. And since they are moving out of Derry, it's perfect. Nadia won't have to know the dark history.

_If I had a dime, for the days I've spent,_  
_Just trying to unwind, sitting on the steps,_  
_I'd buy a star in your name, like I heard on the radio._  
_I would buy a brand new house, where we can go._

"You take good care of Nadia. She is very special to Belle." Mike said, walking back with Craig. The man nodded. Suzanne lets Jane hold Nadia. Jane has blonde hair and light blue eyes. She smiled down at her new baby sister. Mike kneeled down to see the baby one last time.

"Good luck, Nadia." He whispered. "Be good." He gave her a kiss on the head. He stood up and shake Suzanne's and Craig's hands. "Thank you so much. I knew I could count on you. I'll miss you both."

"We'll miss you too, Mike. You're a great friend. So, where are you gonna go from here?" Craig asked.

"When I was a kid, I've always want to go to Florida." Mike said with a smile. "That's where I will go from here. Away from this hometown."

"Good luck, Mike. I hope you find what you are looking for there." Craig said. "We gotta finish up packing and...we will hit the road. Nadia will be happy with us. Castle Rock is a great town." Mike smiled with a nod. He said goodbye to them and head back to his car.  
Nadia has a family who will look after her and take care of her. Nadia Gray will always be loved.

_Take it from me, I'd be lost without you._  
_I try to run away, but you're running up on me faster, and I,_  
_I could barely breathe, I couldn't even turn around._  
_I only hope we make it home,_  
_Safe & Sound._  
_Safe & Sound._

Mike drove through the town of Derry to leave. He is remembering the good times he had. The Losers Club saved him from Henry in the rock fight. They let him join in and he helped trying to get Belle back.

_'Wherever you are, Belle. We are finally moving on. And your daughter will have a life. Just like you want.'_ Mike thought to himself. He drove down the street and see a sign coming up. _**You Are Leaving Derry. We'll Miss you!**_

**_XX_**

Richie visits the kissing bridge to see his old carvings on the bridge. He got out a knife to carve an E. Since he was kid, he had feelings for Eddie. He was scared to tell anyone. Richie never got a chance to tell Eddie how he really felt before. Eddie will always be in Richie's heart.

_**R + E**_

Richie smiled at it. He puts away the knife before heading back to his car to leave town. He must go back to business for stand-up comedy. Little does he know, the carving of Belle and Pennywise have disappeared after they are dead. The memories of them are gone. Just like the Neibolt house. Except their daughter who will live on.

* * *

Ben and Beverly are together as they should be. They are engaged. All her life, Beverly was in love with Bill, but she was married to a horrible man, Tom, but she left him after she had a phone call. Now, she is with the man who has been in love with her since they were kids. Ben was the one who wrote her the poem. They live happily outside of Derry.

"You sleep well?" Ben asked, sitting next to her on the boat, petting a dog.

"Yes. And I had a wonderful dream." Beverly said with a loving smile.

_If I had one wish, I would give it up._  
_To be standing here, just like this, up on the rooftop._  
_But it's so hard to look down, when I see your face._  
_There's no more time to spend, no time to waste._

"What's it about?" Ben asked, holding her hand. Beverly looked down at her engagement ring with a smile. He looked over at Ben.

"Us with a baby." She said. "He looks just like you." Ben raise his eyebrows at her.

"You...saw our-"

"And Belle." Beverly said. "She was there. She knew when I'm gonna have a baby." Ben let out a laugh, hugging his fiancée. Soon, Beverly will be pregnant with a baby boy.

_Take it from me I'd be lost without you._  
_I try to run away, but you're running up on me faster, and I,_  
_I could barely breathe, I couldn't even turn around._  
_I only hope we make it home,_  
_Safe & Sound._  
_Safe & Sound._

* * *

Derry is at peace. The town was confused by the earthquake, but the citizens are unharmed. The Neibolt house is gone. IT is gone for good. IT will no longer control the town to terrorize anyone. The children will no longer be eaten or taken. All thanks to Belle Whitehurst. The Guardian of all Children in Derry. A hero.  
Belle will not be forgotten.

_Safe & Sound.  
__Safe & Sound._

* * *

_***Song: Safe and Sound by Hannah Jern-Miller***_


	21. Chapter 21

***Epilogue***

* * *

_8 years later..._

_Castle Rock, Maine_

* * *

It's Christmas time in Castle Rock. The town is filled with snow, and Christmas cheer. Kids are on vacation, happy to be home with their families, and play outside with their friends. The Kramer Family have their house decorated for the holiday season. The lights are up, they have their tree in the living room with some presents. Even their daughter is looking forward to the most wonderful time of the year.  
Nadia Gray is in her room, looking through her closet. She has long red hair, gold eyes, and pale skin. She had a small box of her belongings that mean so much to her. A picture of her birth mother, Belle Whitehurst. A necklace with an earth and turtle charms hanging. A gift from someone who gave her a family. She puts her box away in the closet and head out of her room.  
Nadia came downstairs as she hears her older sister, Jane, is playing the piano. She is 16 years old. Jane has short blonde hair. She is playing a Christmas song. Nadia went to grab her coat, boots, a beanie, a scarf, and gloves to put on to play out in the snow. Nadia went over to Jane.

"Wanna play in the snow with me?" She asked.

"I'd love to, Nadia, but I can't." Jane said with a smile. "I still have to practice. Just stay close to the house. Mom's making soup for us." Nadia nodded and went over to the front door.

"I'm going outside!" She called, wrapping a scarf around her neck.

"Okay. Just don't go to the streets!" Suzanne called from the kitchen. Nadia shuts the door. Suzanne is stirring the soup, smiling at the wonderful smell. "Almost done." She said to herself.

_**XX**_

Nadia is giggling as she is rolling down the hill as snow is falling. How she loves the snow at this time of year. That's the best part of the holiday in Castle Rock. Nadia got on her feet, brushing down her coat and her hair. Before she is about to do another activity, she started to hear voices. But, they are singing. Nadia looks around and see no one. Where did the singing come from? The song sounds like a nursery rhyme. Nadia started to follow it.

_"Oranges and lemons,_  
_Say the bells of St. Clement's.  
__You owe me five farthings,  
__Say the bells of St. Martin's.  
__When will you pay me?_  
_Say the bells of Old Bailey."_

The song is coming from the sewer drain. Nadia kneeled down as the song ends. She could hear giggling of children.

"Hello?" She called. "Who's down there?"

_**"Chop off your head! Chop off your head!" **_The voices of children cried out. Nadia jumped back in fright. Giggling is heard again. Nadia couldn't see what was down there. She tried calling out again, but she hears her mother calling.

"Nadia! Soup's ready!" Suzanne called. "And get away from there! You might fall in!"

"Okay, mommy!" Nadia said. "I'm coming!" Suzanne went back inside the house. Nadia turned back to the sewer drain, expecting to hear singing or voices again. But it is silent now. The girl shook her head. There is no way that children could be down in the cold drain. Nadia ran back to the house to eat dinner with her family.  
After she is gone, slight growling is heard from the sewer drain, and a red balloon appeared. Floating above the drain, covered in snow.

* * *

_**The End**_

* * *

_***Author's Note: There we go! I really, really hope you like this story! And...is Pennywise alive?! Who knows? There are references of IT in other Stephen King books after the book was published. You can believe IT can be alive or not. Anything can be possible.  
Thanks for reading!***_

_***IT belongs to Stephen King***_


End file.
